Love Sees All
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is a sequel to Through The Eyes of Love where we see Francesca and Tom finding out about their feelings for each other and how they deal with the objections of her father and his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Love Sees All

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: Tom/Francesca

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is a sequel to Through The Eyes Of Love

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Mary.

Chapter 1

Tom and Josh Boone pulled up in front of the Chegwidden house prepared for a manly Sunday. Nora, Josh's wife, and Miranda, Nora's mother and AJ's wife, had taken Randy to the zoo for the day. It was his latest obsession and he couldn't get enough of it.

Walking into AJ's house without knocking still bothered Josh a bit, but Tom had the privilege of being AJ's oldest friend, and knew he was welcome to do that. As the two entered the living room with beer and snacks in their hands, AJ came out of the kitchen with a large tray of sandwiches. "It's about time you two got here. The pre-game show is going to start any minute now!" AJ grumbled at them as he put the tray on the coffee table.

"Blame it on Josh! He and Nora were going at it when I got there to pick him up!" Tom declared.

At Josh's uncomfortable flush, AJ became concerned that his step-son-in-law and his wife had been arguing. The two of them had always seemed so happy together and this was the first he had ever heard of a disagreement between them. He asked with concern, "You two were fighting?"

"No, you old squid!" Tom laughed. "They were going at IT! They were doing the horizontal mambo, the two backed beast, they were getting some afternoon delight, some nookie, doing the nasty, getting hot and heavy, getting kinky…"

AJ held up his hand as his old friend seemed ready to go on all day, "I get the picture, Tom. He and Nora were making love."

"Sorry," Tom groused. "These days I have to live vicariously. It's a sad state of affairs when even a bald old squid like you is seeing more action than a handsome guy like me!"

"I'll have you know that Miranda finds me very attractive and if I remember right she had her chance to have you and chose me instead!" AJ bragged a bit.

"Sure! Kick a man when he is down!" Tom grumbled and then brightened when he remembered something. "Maybe I can get your daughter to introduce me to some hot Italian ladies while I am over there!"

"I could call her and see if she knows any blind women…" AJ kindly offered and he opened a beer and turned the TV on with the remote.

"Are you kidding?! They'd be lucky to have me!"

"Hey Uncle Tom, I think Sam's mom has started dating, maybe I could get him to fix you up with her!" Josh volunteered.

"Isn't Sam older than you?" Tom asked skeptically.

"Yeah, why?"

"How much older?"

"Only nine or ten years….why?"

"So that would make him 34 or 35 and then his mother would have to be at least…."

"Still younger than you, old man!" AJ interrupted Tom's mental math.

"Don't start with me, squid! You know we're not that different in age!" Tom groused.

"Yeah, but I'll always be better looking!" AJ taunted.

It always took a bit of time for Josh to get into the feel of these two's friendly banter, but when he finally did he could dish it out like the two old pros! "Now, now, both of you are equally as pretty! Why don't you kiss and make up so we can focus on the game?"

Tom and AJ just stared at the young man for a few minutes and then took their revenge! AJ grabbed Josh's favorite sandwich from the tray and even though it was peanut butter and jelly, took a large bite and placed it back on the tray. Not to be outdone by his 'equally as pretty' friend, Tom grabbed the can of beer Josh had just opened, took a sip, and placed it next to his own, claiming both for himself.

Josh was about to comment when his cell phone rang. He answered it and after 'hello' only said "Thanks!" into the phone before ending the call. He got up, went into the kitchen and came back just a minute later with a plate in his hand with two PB and J sandwiches on it.

The two older men looked at each other and exclaimed, "Miranda!" in unison.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah, she said she'd had a feeling I would be needing these!" Josh reported.

Both the older men shook their heads resignedly; there was just no way to get away with anything having a physic in the family.

They settled down to watching the game and eating. During the commercials talk turned to Tom's coming trip to Italy and the anti-terrorism classes he would be holding at the base there. He also mentioned that Francesca, AJ's daughter, had made him promise that he would let her know when he got into town so she could show him around.

AJ frowned at his oldest friend remembering that when Tom and Francesca had met at his wedding Tom had referred to her as a 'hottie'. "I don't think that's such a good idea," AJ grumbled.

"Don't sweat it squid! I know she's off limits now, but it would be nice to have a guide while I'm there and maybe she has a friend she can introduce me to!"

"It would be better if you avoid her all together," he muttered.

"She knows when I'll be in town and that would just be rude. Can't you take my word that nothing will happen?" Tom asked him with a hurt frown.

"I guess," AJ admitted reluctantly, he was also remembering how Tom and Francesca had danced together at the reception. There had been no space between them at all!

After that, talk turned to Josh and Nora's plans for having another child. Josh told them that they wanted to have at least one more child and wanted to do it soon so Randy and the baby would be close enough in age to be playmates.

Tom smirked and commented, "So you were working on that when I got there to pick you up today?!"

"Yeah!" Josh grinned proudly.

"How does Randy feel about the idea of a baby in the house?" AJ asked.

"Oh, since he couldn't play with it for a long while, he informed us that he would rather have a puppy!" Josh laughed.

Tom and AJ laughed at that as well. They were just getting hungry again when the ladies and Randy arrived home. AJ offered to grill some steaks for dinner, but Randy insisted that he'd rather have a hot dog!

Saturday, September 10, 2005

1630 EST

Tom's quarters

Naples, Italy

True to his word, after Tom had arrived at the base and gotten settled into his quarters, he picked up the phone and dialed Francesca Paretti's number. She answered the phone with the Italian, "Pronto," but quickly switched to English when Tom told her who was calling. "Thomas! It's so good to hear from you! Have you arrived safely?"

"Yes I did Francesca, and my classes don't begin until Monday morning so I have all day tomorrow free if you have any time to give me the guided tour we talked about at the wedding?" Tom was happy to hear the pleasure in her voice when she had found out who was on the phone and even though, because of who she was, nothing could come of it, his ego was still stroked by having a beautiful young woman attracted to him. And she was attracted to him! He remembered their dance at AJ's reception like his friend had. Francesca had been pressing her body into his and had let him know she was interested in him. He had reluctantly pulled away and for the rest of the evening made sure that he was busy dancing with other women. She had returned to Italy the next afternoon.

"Now why must we wait until tomorrow to meet? Do you already have plans for this evening?"

"No, I just got into the country, how could I have plans? I figured you would probably have a date," Tom told her.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't be presuming! I knew you were coming into town so I have kept all my evenings free for the next two weeks."

He was stunned that she would clear her schedule just to show him around, and oddly honored too. Tom knew that he would be envied anywhere they went together for having such a beauty on his arm. He only wished she weren't the daughter of his oldest friend or he would try and find a way to have her in his bed as well!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom liked the way she called him Thomas instead of the shorter Tom. When he asked her at the wedding why she did that, she told him that whenever she thought of 'Tom' she thought of tomcats and he was much too refined to fit that thought. He chuckled and told her that he liked it and even more so how it sounded with her Italian accent.

"That is very flattering Francesca, but you don't have to give up your social life to play tour guide to me."

"Now Thomas you stop that! I want to spend time with you and since you are only in town for two weeks you will let me see you every night!" she demanded.

"Your wish is my command, my lady!" he laughed. Even if he couldn't bed her, this attention was certainly good for his ego.

"So I shall come and pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"That is perfect, it gives me time to shower and change," Tom told her.

"Shall I come onto the base or will you meet me at the gate?"

"I'll call the gate and get you cleared, alright?"

"Perfect!" Francesca said and after a few more minutes hung up to get ready for their date. Francesca knew that her papa would not approve of her plans for Thomas' visit, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him…or her! Thomas Boone was a very handsome and sexy man and she wanted him as a lover!

With that in mind, she chose and outfit from her own line designed with seduction as its goal. The halter dress was the exact shade of her skin and nearly translucent. If it weren't for the sheen of the fabric you couldn't tell she was wearing a thing. The dress was completely backless, but had a full skirt that came to just below her knees, it was just right for dancing. With this dress she went braless and the excuse for panties were actually only a tiny triangle of matching translucent material and some satin ribbons. Her naturally dark complexion meant she didn't need hose, so she slipped her bare feet into strappy shoes with a five-inch heel. Because of her petite ness, she could get away with such high heels.

She dabbed her favorite perfume on all of her pulse points and added a drop to the cleft of her pussy right above her clit. Something nice for him to enjoy while she enjoyed him eating her! Making sure there were matches near the candles on her headboard, she fluffed the pillows, went into the bathroom to make sure there were clean towels and then to the kitchen to put a bottle of wine into the fridge to chill. Everything was ready after she set the stereo up with soft music for her to bring Thomas back here tonight. If she had her way about it, he would be spending all his nights here with her while he was in town.

Tom did a double take, as everyone did when they saw her in this dress, as he opened the door to her knock. She was right on time and certainly a vision. "You look amazing Francesca!" he told her with a bold smile.

"You are very handsome too Thomas," she replied, looking him over in the dark suit he had on.

Tom had decided to forgo his uniform not knowing if the sight of it would make her think of her father. He certainly didn't want her mistaking him for her father even if nothing romantic was going to happen. So he had opted for a dark gray suit with a silvery gray shirt and geometrically patterned tie in shades of white, gray, and black.

With her heels on Francesca was about the same height as Tom so it was easy to step up and give him a kiss on the cheek. He was surprised, but gave her a quick hug in response before stepping back and telling her he was ready to go. She took his arm and led him to a metallic silver sports car with black leather interior.

"Is this a Lamborghini?" he gasped.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes," Francesca smiled at Tom, "Its called a Diablo. I just had to have it because it makes me feel like a little devil when I'm driving it," she told him as she got behind the wheel and waited for him to finish admiring the car before starting it and giving him a new thrill at the feel of the powerful engine.

"Are you going to let me drive this beauty while I'm here visiting?" he asked.

"I might," she teased. "What do you have to offer me in trade?"

"I doubt that I would have anything comparable to this sweet ride!" he declared.

"You could always offer me a sweet ride of a different kind Thomas."

"Yes I could Francesca, if I had a death wish! But I've gotten into the habit of surviving over the years and I know that I wouldn't if that were to occur."

Francesca drove the rest of the way to the restaurant she had chosen for them in silence. She was thinking that getting this sexy man into her bed might be a bit harder than she had thought at first, but she loved a challenge and she wouldn't let this one daunt her! She would have him and she intended to do it before the night was out.

They pulled up at the hotel and the valet came to take Francesca's place behind the wheel. Tom had to smile when he had seen three of the valets hurrying over and the look of triumph the winner had thrown the other two. He put his arm around Francesca and led her into the lobby. She indicated the bank of elevators and pushed the button for the top floor when they entered.

The maitre' d greeted her by name in their native language so Tom had no idea what was being said, but he could see that she was pleased by something flattering the man must have said. They were shown to a prime table by the windows and she offered to translate the menu for him.

Tom smiled and said, "How about if I trust you and allow you to choose for me? As long as its not raw I'm sure I will like it."

"Alright Thomas I will choose for you. I find it titillating when a man puts himself in my hands."

He took a large gulp from the glass of water in front of him. He certainly wished Europeans put ice in their water the way they did in the States; Tom sure could use some cooling down at the suggestiveness of her comment. He just smiled at her and let it pass. They ordered dinner and a bottle of wine and Tom thought maybe it had just been her flirtatious way when nothing more was said. He was just beginning to feel that he was in the clear when he felt something that made him jump.

His eyes flew to her face looking for any indication of what was going on under the table. However Francesca just kept on telling an amusing story about her latest fashion show. At his inquiring look, she just smiled serenely as the naked foot climbed under his pant leg!

Shifting away slightly he was relieved to feel her foot fall away. He was however surprised a few seconds later when her foot snuggled up between his legs and her toes started kneading his groin!

Tom couldn't help himself; he was hard in just a few minutes. "Francesca will you excuse me? I need to go to the restroom," he told her as he got up and hurried away from the table. Francesca was amused at how carefully he was moving.

When he rejoined her at the table Tom was pleased to see that the food and wine had arrived. He smiled at Francesca and drank down his wine. Pouring another glass he took a long swallow before saying, "This looks good. What is it?" referring to the food on his plate in front of him.

"Its chicken Scarpariello, basically its chicken breasts in a lemon and herb sauce served over pasta," she told him, then added just as he took a bite, "You looked like a 'breast' man."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tom choked on his mouthful of wonderful tasting chicken and she cheerfully patted him on the back until he once again could draw air into his lungs. He chose to ignore her comment and asked, "And what is it that you're having?"

"Its Penne with artichokes and shrimp," she told him. "Would you like to try a bite? It's a bit spicy though, penne are peppers," and offered him a forkful.

He leaned over to take the bite from her fork and then reached for his water glass to put the fire out. "Wow! You were right it IS spicy. Good, but spicy."

They chatted and ate until the food was gone, he didn't really want the evening to end so when the waiter asked if they wanted desert, Tom suggested that they dance for a while first and then order it. Francesca smiled and agreed. She preceded him onto the dance floor and then waited for him to take her into his arms. When the song began she moved farther into his arms, pressing her body into his. He tried to back away, but she just wrapped both of her arms around his neck and nestled closer.

Francesca sighed into his ear and whispered, "Thomas your arms feel so good about me, you're a wonderful dancer."

"So are you dear-heart, and truth be told you feel TOO good in my arms. Your father would not approve of the feelings that I am having right now."

"My father is not here and I approve of you feeling me…" she said and placed a kiss on his neck.

She could feel his groan shudder through his body as he pulled back and suggested that they return to the table and order desert. After eating Tiramisu they left the hotel arm in arm and waited for the valet to bring the car around. Francesca looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand in hers and placed the keys in it. "Ready for that sweet ride?" she asked.

Once again he groaned, "More than you could possibly know, but I'll have to stick to the car tonight. Although I'm not sure I remember the way back to the base from here, you'll have to give me directions."

Nodding she got into the car on the passenger side and buckled up. He got behind the wheel and did the same with a childlike look of glee on his face. Starting the powerful engine, he pulled out into the street and she started giving him directions. They pulled up in front of her condo and she told him to stop. Looking up at her building Tom shook his head and said, "This sure has changed in the few hours that we have been out tonight. It doesn't look like a military base at all now!"

"I thought that we would have a night cap here, do you mind?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Not really, but do you think it is a good idea? I mean I know what your father would say if he were here."

"Then we won't tell him or ask him. Thomas we are both adults and we can make up our own minds about things. My father is not here, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes, but if he found out that I was having drinks with you in your condo at this hour of the night…"

"You think he would feel better about it if it were earlier in the day?" she teased.

"Well when you put it that way…probably not!" Tom sighed.

"See! Now will you come in?" Francesca asked as she got out of the car and waited for him on the sidewalk.

"For just a little while," he answered.

Francesca glided up to her door and handed him the key so he could open it, she turned the lights in the living room on low and went to the kitchen to get the bottle of wine she had put in to chill. She re-entered the room to find him looking at her framed sketches of the wedding gowns that she had created for her fashion lines. Handing him the glass of wine as she went to stand next to him she said, "Wedding gowns are the crowning achievement of each show so I keep the sketches of each one that I have created."

"They are beautiful, Francesca. Haven't you ever had a desire to wear one of them?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh I was engaged once, but he turned out to be in the mafia and ended up kidnapping me and then shooting Papa. I had to kill him to save Papa's life. So I have not thought much about marriage since then. And Mama isn't in any hurry for me to make her a grandmother either, she has told me so," Francesca told him.

Francesca turned the stereo on low for some background music as Tom slowly walked around the room looking at her possessions as if by doing so he could come to know her better. Or there was the possibility that he felt the need to keep moving because he didn't know what to do if he stopped. She however knew just what she wanted to do as she stalked him around the room.

She was a huntress and he was her prey. She was like a sleek tawny jungle cat in the flesh colored dress that hinted so seductively at the wonders underneath. "Thomas would you like to see the rest of my home?"

"I don't think that's wise Francesca. I really should be going now…"

"Oh not yet! Please! I put on the music and you haven't danced with me yet."

"Dear-heart after what happened at the restaurant I really don't think that is wise."

"Who says we have to be wise Thomas?" she asked in a hushed tone and moved in so close to him that their bodies touched. "It's warm in here Thomas. Don't you think you would be more comfortable without your jacket?"

"It would be better if I left rather than undressing Francesca."

"You are trying to be wise again," she sighed sadly as she reached up to slide his suit jacket off his shoulders. Tossing it into a chair she commanded, "Now dance with me, you sexy man!"

His laughter at being called sexy stopped when her body pressed completely against him. She laid her head on his chest as they started to dance and then muttered, "Your tie is in the way," and slid it out of its knot. It joined his jacket on the chair.

As they danced Francesca skillfully started unbuttoning his shirt. She was so gentle and careful about it that he didn't even realize it until her fingers ran through the matt of hair on his chest. "I love a man with a hairy chest," she whispered as he jumped in surprise. "I have found that the more hair a man has on his chest the more passionate he is…is that true in your case as well Thomas?"

"Oh Francesca! How I would love to show you how passionate I can become with a woman like you in my arms, but there is no way that I would face your father's wrath after having done so!"

"Thomas Boone! Are you a man or a mouse? My father has never controlled my love life and I am damned if he will start now! I choose who I want in my bed…NOT my father. And I want you! In my life, in my bed, and in ME! Now what are you going to do about that!?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

He sighed and admitted, "I am a man Francesca, and as such I can no longer fight both you and my own desires. Your father will just have to do his worst if he ever finds out, I surrender to your charms!" Gently taking her into his arms he brought his head down and their lips met for the first time. It was as if fireworks went off! The sparks that shot from their joined lips could have lit the room, but since both had their eyes closed enjoying the pleasure of the kiss they wouldn't have seen it even if it had happened.

She slipped out of her shoes as his kisses trailed down her neck and finished unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Francesca was eager to get this man naked, she wanted to see his body and find out if it were all that she was imagining it was. All she knew was that they were going to enjoy each other thoroughly while he was in town, it would be a two weeks that he would long remember.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Tom's hands trailed down her back, Francesca shivered. Feeling this slight movement wasn't enough for this passionate man; he wanted to hear her scream out his name when she felt the rapture he knew he could bring her. Francesca wanted this man as she never had any other.

He swept her up into his strong arms and asked her to point the way to her bedroom. She did with a smile on her face and once there asked to be put down.

Francesca glided away from him to the bed and lit the candles that she had waiting there, then turned off the light that he had flicked on when he came into the room. Now the room was filled with a soft glow and Tom knew that the scene had been set for seduction. His seduction! She was such a tempting morsel and he was a fool to have resisted her as long as he did, but he knew what his oldest and dearest friend would say if he could see them now. Tom forcefully put that thought from his mind and walking over to the temptress before him, reached out to remove her dress.

"No," she said softly, and swatted his hands away, "you sit here on the bed and watch me," she advised. The faint sounds of music from the other room could just be heard as she began to sway to the sound. Her hands went up and she lifted her hair off her neck and then let it fall back again. Reaching behind her she unclasped the dress and giving her shoulders a little shimmy allowed it to fall forward to her waist.

Tom drew in a sharp breath as her breasts were revealed. She was a goddess! The dress smoothly slid over her hips and taunted him with the sight of the tiny scrap of panties she was wearing. He couldn't help himself; he was up and off the bed and kneeling before her before she could protest at him getting up.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking in the middle of the night with a woman's arms wrapped around him was not that new to Tom, but it didn't happen all that often that it was still not unusual to his normal habit of sleeping alone. He looked into her beautiful sleeping face and wondered why she had chosen him as a bed partner, but he was glad that she had. Now all he had to do was to keep her father from finding out and skinning him alive! He woke her by trailing kisses down her body.

"What was so funny, dear-heart?" he asked with an indulgent grin.

"Your mustache tickled me!" she protested.

"It did?" he questioned with a diabolical gleam in his eye.

"Yes…why are you looking at me like that Thomas?"

He didn't answer her, but she soon knew the answer nonetheless. Tom bent his head and brushed his mustache back and forth over her tummy. She tried to twist away, but he held her hips firm not letting her get away from his tormenting mustache.

"Thomas stop!" she gasped through her giggles.

"No!" he told her firmly and continued to delight himself with the music of her laughter.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Francesca could hardly breathe because of the laughing, Tom took pity on her and paused to kiss her.

After they made love he rolled onto his back and drew her into his arms. "Francesca I really hate to say this, but I should be getting back to the base, how would it look if I spent the entire night with you?"

"Please Thomas stay with me! I have had men here before and no one has thought anything of it. I would like it if you would spend your entire stay here with me. As long as no one on the base will care that you are not staying there?"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You want me to stay here with you the entire two weeks?" Tom asked her in surprise, leaning up on one arm as he stared at her.

"Yes, is that wrong of me? Do you not like it that I tell you my feelings Thomas?" Francesca worried with a frown.

"No dear-heart, I love your boldness. You're a refreshing breath of air and I'm glad that you feel free to share your feelings with me. If you want me to stay with you then I would love to do so."

"Thomas!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately.

Tom allowed himself to indulge in her kisses pulling her closer into his arms. They were soon breathing heavily again and well on the road to arousal.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom found that he liked this feeling! As he settled into sleep, Tom found his thoughts dwelling on his best friend. He and AJ had been close since their days together in SEAL training, and now here he was in bed with AJ's daughter. 'God, how the fates played cruel jokes on people. Oh well, there was no way that AJ could know, and for his sake, Tom hoped that he never did find out!'

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Francesca woke on Sunday morning to find that her night of sexual bliss with Thomas had not been a dream. She lay there held in his arms with the hair on his chest tickling her nose. Smiling she wondered if older men were better lovers by experience or if Thomas was just exceptional. Maybe she would find a way to ask Papa's new wife if he was keeping her happy sexually. Francesca smiled to herself and thought that she would have to find a way of asking so Miranda didn't suspect her reason for wanting to know.

She was still skeptical about what her Papa had told her about her new step-mama's psychic abilities. But she didn't want to take the chance of revealing her relationship with Thomas.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His grin made his mustache twitch when he said, "Well I've had a life time of practice, but loving you is hard work, woman! When are you going to feed me?"

"I am sure I can find something to sustain you!" she teased as they stepped out of the shower and began to playfully dry each other off. With a giggle she threw the towel at him before she finished drying him and dashed from the room.

"Hey! You didn't dry my feet!" he protested.

Peeking back into the bathroom while buttoning HIS shirt, she said, "That was because I had to make sure I was dressed to make breakfast!" She flipped up the long tail of his shirt showing him her naked bottom as she hurried out of the room.

He had to admit that this time with Francesca would not be dull! From one moment to the next he didn't know what she was going to do and he had two weeks of this to look forward to! When he joined her in the kitchen, he was wearing just the pants of the suit he'd had on last night. He found her slicing a loaf of Italian bread and asked what he could do to help. As she began to slice up a tomato she told him to put the slices on the bread and then top them with a slice of provolone cheese.

She brushed the tops with olive oil and then sprinkled them with herbs that she cut from several pots growing on her windowsill.

Placing the tray under the broiler she began to make coffee. "How strong do you like it Thomas?!" she asked him with an innuendo heavy voice.

"I like my coffee like my women, strong and bold!" he told her.

She giggled and added another scoop of grounds to the basket. As their coffee brewed a wonderful aroma filled the room.

"What is it we're having, dear-heart? Just the scent is making my mouth water!"

"Bushido," she told him as she reached into the broiler with a hot pad to remove it. Placing several slices onto two plates she opened the sliding glass doors and stepped out onto a small balcony where he saw a table just big enough for two. However he was shocked at her actions since she was still only wearing his shirt! She put the plates down on the wrought iron table and asked him to bring out the coffee.

Tom could only stare at her; there she was out on her balcony in only his shirt! She was so beautiful that the whole world should see her, but he found that he didn't want anyone to witness this sight but him. As they sat down to eat Francesca asked him, "Thomas would you like to do some sight seeing today or would you rather spend the day here with me?"

"Now what would we do here all day by ourselves?"

"There are several rooms that we can initiate. I have always wanted to test the strength of this table…"

Horrified Tom asked, "Out here in the open? Where people could see us? In broad daylight?!"

"If you are that modest lover, we could wait until it was dark," she grinned at him.

"I think that would be wise, dear-heart," Tom replied feeling much more at ease at that suggestion.

"Anything to please you Thomas, anything!" she answered in her most sexy voice.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You do please me Francesca. More than you could ever know," Tom grinned. Taking a sip of coffee, he hoped to stop thinking about making love to her at that very moment…right here on this table in broad daylight!

"Do not forget that you must call the base and let them know you will not be staying there while in Naples."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I just have to go and pack my things and come back."

"I will go with you and we will stop at my favorite bistro for lunch."

"We won't be making love there, will we dear-heart," Tom asked frowning.

Laughing Francesca replied, "No carino, I would never make love with you out in the open like that, I would be afraid that some woman would steal you away from me."

"That isn't possible Francesca."

"Then maybe we will try it today after all!" she responded with a wicked grin.

"Francesca you know…"

"Thomas I was only teasing!"

"You are going to give me a heart attack with your teasing. I'm more modest that you realize," Tom sighed.

"You will not be when you leave Naples to return to your United States," she promised.

"You have plans for me I see. I won't mind them as long as they are locked away from prying eyes."

"But where is the excitement of the possibility of getting caught?"

"I can do without that kind of excitement. I could get court-martialed for something like that."

"Oh but the thrill of it cannot be compared. I will have you at least once in the open and you will see," Francesca declared.

"Dream on dear-heart, it will never happen!"

"Would you like to make a small wager, my handsome lover?" she asked getting up and going over to sit on his lap.

When he didn't answer her, she asked, "So are you going to make that wager with me Thomas?"

"No, I'm not going to make a wager with you dear-heart, but it won't happen because if we are caught I could be court-martialed."

"What is this court-martial that you speak of?"

"It means that I could be brought up on charges of 'conduct unbecoming an officer'," he answered her.

"But Thomas if we make love anywhere, I can assure you that you would be a coming officer! I would see to it!"

Tom laughed so hard that he almost tipped her off of his lap. Her squeal of surprise caught the attention of a passing neighbor. The young man looked up and seeing her called out, "Ciao Francesca! Who is your friend?"

Francesca jumped to her feet and leaned on the railing with her tush wiggling in Tom's face she called out and waved. "Ciao Roberto, this is not my friend, he is my lover." Standing up straight she modeled Tom's shirt and added, "See he let's me wear his shirt."

Looking up Roberto laughed and said, "Yes I can see that."

It was at that point Tom finally realized the younger man could probably see right up her shirt. Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her back on his lap. "He can see under that shirt!" Tom hissed into her ear.

"So, he has seen me sunbathe up here many times, as I have him on his balcony. Thomas the body is beautiful, why hide it? And besides it does not matter, he is, how you say…happy?"

"You mean gay, Francesca?"

"Si, that is it."

"It doesn't matter if he's GAY or not. Are you telling me you sunbathe in the nude?"

"Thomas did you see any tan lines when we made love? I go to the beach like that all the time. Will you come with me sometime?" she grinned.

"Hell no! I'm way too old to be doing something foolish like that."

"Darling you should show off a body like yours. It would make all the young men jealous."

Tom just shook his head and decided to say no more about her views on nudity. That was a subject they were never going to agree on so it was best to drop it.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With a sly smile on her face Francesca knew what he had in mind, but she had faith in herself. Yes she was going to give Thomas the thrill of his life by making love to him in public. Cleaning up their meal they got dressed and then headed to the base. Once there Tom packed up everything and gave his cell phone number in case anyone needed to reach him.

On the way home they stopped at Francesca's favorite bistro. Just as they entered the owner seeing Francesca ran over to greet her. He kissed both her cheeks and asked, "Francesca! Carina where have you been? It has been much too long since we have seen your beautiful face."

"Oh Antonio you exaggerate, you saw me in here just last week," she told him with a laugh.

"That is what I mean! It has been far too long since you have come to visit us!"

"I am afraid Antonio you have a large reputation to live up to today. I have brought a man in who has exquisite taste, so let us hope that you can live up to my recommendation."

"Si, carina please follow me and I will seat you at the best table in the house."

"Thank you Antonio, I knew I could count on you."

Tom had been standing back and watching the flirting going on between the two of them. He wanted to tell Antonio where he could put his best table in the house! Did all people in Italy kiss each other's cheeks? This was too much! If Antonio didn't take his hand away from Francesca's lower back, he was going to rip it off and hand it to him! As Antonio reached out to pull Francesca's chair out for her Tom stepped in front of him and seated her himself. Then with a smile on his face, he walked around the table and took his own seat.

He allowed her to order for both of them because once again the menu was in Italian. Once the waiter had left, he reached across the table and took both her hands in his, "Have I told you how beautiful you look today dear-heart?"

"Si, in the way you look at me Thomas."

"Ah, but that is not enough, my sweet Francesca! I should tell you with my lips and with my body. You are so very beautiful, it makes these tired eyes ache sometimes."

"I don't mean to hurt you Thomas. I will not comb my hair or wash my face, will that make it better?"

Laughing, Tom replied, "No, please don't do that! Do not destroy your beauty on my account. Francesca how you make me laugh and feel young again."

"My Thomas, you are simply mature, not old!"

"You see things so simply Francesca. I wish I had your outlook on life."

"You could Thomas if you would first lighten your heart and stop thinking of being an old man!"

Antonio came back to the table and poured some wine into their glasses. Then he leaned close to Francesca and whispered, loud enough for Tom to hear, "He is very protective of you. Is he your lover?"

An angry Tom got to his feet to tell him that it was none of his damn business. Before Tom could open his mouth Francesca replied, "Yes he is and he is fantastic!"

"I am devastated my belisima. I will leave now."

"Well it's about damn time he finally left!" Tom growled. "Were the two of you lovers?"

Her musical laughter filled the room as she patted Tom's hand. "Of course not Thomas, his wife would not approve! It is just his way to flirt. If we had come in this evening his wife would have been at the door and you would have been the one flirted with, rather than me."

"Then remind me that from now on we only come here at night!"

"So you want me to be jealous, is that it Thomas?"

"No, dear-heart, but if Antonio wants to keep both of his hands, he'd better keep them off you!"

"Do not worry my Thomas I will see that he does."

"Thank you Francesca. I would hate to be thrown in the brig for hurting him."

"Drink your wine and do not worry, my lover. There is no man in here I want to make love to me than you!"

Taking a sip of wine Tom replied, "I have to admit that you have gone a long way to cool my anger."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When the food arrived Francesca set about getting Tom to loosen up a bit. Every chance she got she was popping little pieces of food into his mouth with her hands. He protested that they were in a public restaurant and shouldn't be doing that. Her musical laughter once again filled the room causing several heads to turn in their direction.

Tom got a few envious stares from some of the men present and his heart swelled with pride that she had chosen to be there with him. Deciding to get into the swing of things, Tom gave himself over to the playfulness that Francesca was encouraging him to.

They had a wonderful meal and then taking a special desert, that Francesca insisted he would love, in a to-go container, they returned to her condo. Once there she told him to get undressed and wait for her on the bed. Tom had actually been looking forward to having the special desert because of a secret sweet tooth he'd had to fight on many occasions to stay in the condition the Navy required.

But the idea of making love to Francesca was all the incentive he needed to put the thoughts of sweets aside. She came into the bedroom stark naked and carrying something that looked like a painters palette. Instead of having dabs of paint around the edge though it looked like little sauce containers. Francesca smiled at him when she saw that he had done as instructed and was waiting naked in her bed for her.

She showed him what she had in her hands and explained that Antonio's wife, Maria, was a painter and that she was the one that had come up with this special desert for lovers. Each container held a different flavor of sauce, there was dark, light, and white chocolate, caramel, strawberry, raspberry, and orange. Francesca had told him that she had gone to the kitchen to microwave the sauces just a bit to get them warm, but not hot. That way she could take the soft brush that came with it and paint him.

"What do you mean 'paint' me?" he asked.

"Let me show you Thomas," she said dipping the brush into white chocolate, which was her favorite, and pained a fancy F on his chest.

If he had been surprised at that, he was darn right shocked at what she did next! She set the palette aside, leaving it within easy reach, and began to lick the sauce off of his chest! However while he might have been shocked at her actions he was still man enough to enjoy every moment of them. When the sauce was removed she offered him the palette and displaying her incredibly beautiful body said, "Do you want to paint me Thomas?"

He eagerly took the palette and brush from her and not being an artist in any way, shape, or form, simply 'painted' a happy face on her. Each nipple received an eye of dark chocolate and her belly button became a caramel flavored nose, and to finish he painted a bikini line smile in strawberry sauce.

Francesca giggled at his artwork until he began to lick her clean. Her laughter turned to moans of desire very quickly. By the time he was removing the caramel from her cute little 'inny' belly button another fragrance was filling the room. It was the fragrance of desire. Tom watched her squirm as he slowly began to remove the strawberry smile from her; she was gripping the sheets and gasping for breath as he worked.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They showered together again when they'd recovered enough from their lovemaking to be able to stand. Once again his desire for her rose as they playfully soaped each other's bodies. As they made love in the shower she informed him that she'd had younger lovers that didn't come close to his strength and stamina.

Tom found that he didn't like hearing about her other lovers, but at least in comparison he seemed to come out at or near the top of the list. How he wished this trip was longer than two weeks or that she lived closer to him. But then again if he was this uncomfortable hearing about the men that came before him and disliking the ones he knew would come after him, after just one day with her, maybe two weeks with her was more than enough. To top it all off, if she lived closer and they continued the relationship passed his two weeks here, the chances of AJ finding out would greatly increase.

Francesca reluctantly drove Tom to the base Monday morning knowing she would see less of him during the week than she liked. In the evening she picked him up and letting him drive directed him to her favorite Bistro again where he promptly thanked Maria, who was acting as hostess that night, in true European fashion. He kissed both her cheeks.

"So you and Cesca liked my special desert, Si?"

"No my sweet," he winked at her, "We LOVED it!"

Tapping Tom on the shoulder, Francesca asked, "Is this where I am supposed to be jealous, as you were of Antonio and me?"

Lifting her up so he could give her a smacking kiss on her lips, he told her, "No 'Cesca' there is no need to be jealous. I'm yours and only yours for as long as you wish."

Next to them Maria sighed and promised they would once again go home with her special desert, only this time it would be on the house.

Tuesday was a repeat of the day before with the exception being that Francesca made dinner for him at the condo. On Wednesday she once again dropped him off at the base and headed off to work herself. Just before noon she straightened her worktable to get ready for her weekly lunch date with her mother.

Seated at the outdoor café Marcella at once noticed the changes in her daughter. "My bambina you are happier and there is a glow about you. Is there a new man in your life?"

"Si Mama and in my bed! Thomas is wonderful!"

"Oh my daughter, I am so pleased for you! I once knew a Thomas that very nearly tempted me to stray from your father. But he was your father's best friend so I chose not to."

"Mama you would have cheated on Papa?" Francesca asked in shock.

"No my bambina I would never have cheated on your Papa, well at least only in my thoughts."

"Was this Thomas Papa's best friend Admiral Boone?" her daughter asked.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Si, he was so handsome and had a very sexy mustache, I wanted your father to grow one…" Marcella sighed and went on, "But alas he was married at the time as well."

"I met him at Papa's wedding…."

"To that witch!" Marcella snapped.

"No Mama, Miranda is a psychic not a witch."

"Witch, psychic, it is all one in the same!"

"Never mind," Francesca replied, changing the subject. "Admiral Boone was even more handsome than Papa at the wedding and he is single again now. His wife passed away several years ago."

"Really? Maybe I need to give him a call and see if he remembers me."

"I would not Mama, long distance romances never work out. At best they turn into short flings."

"You are probably right, my little one. It was just a hopeful thought," smiled Marcella.

"You are a beautiful woman with many handsome men here wishing to escort you to parties and on dates."

"Si, you are right I have many men to choose from as lovers. I must be fair and let the United States have at least one eligible man," laughed Marcella.

"Si Mama all women need at least one lover and mine is so wonderful. He is better than I ever dreamed," said Francesca with a far away look in her eyes.

"Do you think this could become serious, my daughter?"

"One never knows with the matter of the heart. Right now I am just happy to have Thomas in my life," shrugged her daughter, "And in my bed."

"Enjoy him to the fullest until you move on, little one," advised her mother. "Once you are finished with him as a lover, if he cannot be your friend, it is better to let him go."

"Si Mama I will remember this advice," nodded Francesca as she took a sip of her espresso. "You have always given me sound advice."

They continued to eat their meal talking about the many things they had in common. Marcella loved to shop for beautiful clothes and Francesca was a designer so not only did she let her mother know when there was a gown she thought right for her in the shop, but she also knew what the other designers were working on as well. The two of them agreed to go shopping together one day soon. Marcella also talked about her charity work and told her daughter of the coming events that she would be attending. She also said that there were a few of them that Francesca should go to as well to continue her contacts in the wealthy society that her mother traveled in. When they had finished desert, her mother asked Francesca, "Will you be at the house for our usual Friday night dinner?"

"No Mama, I have already made plans with Thomas."

"You do know that you could bring him along. I promise not to steal him away from you," Marcella teased.

Dropping her eyes so her mother could not see the truth, Francesca replied, "I am not worried about that Mama, we may be taking a short trip away from Naples and would be leaving that evening for the weekend. I am truly sorry to miss our dinner."

"Never mind, my heart is happy to see your eyes sparkle and your skin glow. Love does wonders for your complexion," Marcella said as she rose from her chair.

"Let us just say good loving does that to me," she arose also winking at her mother. Kissing each other on both cheeks they moved to leave the café. Francesca's thoughts were on Thomas and the long night of loving ahead.

Marcella thought, 'I just may give Tom Boone a call and see if he remembers me after all these years. Francesca said he looked better than her father,' and Marcella knew just how sexy AJ looked from the last time she had seen him. Her daughter had also said that Tom was single now too. 'Si a call was definitely in order!'

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Francesca went back to work, but couldn't keep her mind on her designs. Shrugging, she cleared her worktable yet again and decided to go shopping then back to her condo to fix Thomas a meal that was fit for a king.

Making a mental check list she saw the candles were ready to light, the CD was ready to be turned on, dinner was waiting to be served, and the bubbles were by the bath tub near the candles, just waiting for them to take a wonderful bath together later that evening. Now she was ready to go and pick up Thomas.

Because Francesca went to work after dropping Tom off at the base she would drive in the morning, but their custom had become that when he came out of the base gate she would toss him the keys and he would drive her little Diablo home. "Did you have a good day, dear-heart?" he asked.

"Si, my Thomas, but I am planning on having an even better night," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Do your plans include me?" Tom asked.

"Of course they do," she replied. "I had lunch with Mama today. She confessed that the two of you almost had an affair, while she was married to Papa!"

"Although I remember your mother being almost as beautiful as you, I would never have been tempted to betray your father."

"She said she was thinking about calling you when I told her that you were single and even better looking than Papa."

Just at that moment his cell phone rang. Looking at it as though it were a snake were about to bite him, Tom opened the phone as Francesca began to giggle at his horrified look. "Boone here," he answered.

One of his lectures had the time changed for the next day. Very much relieved that it hadn't been Marcella, Tom drew Francesca into his arms and kissed her senseless.

When he finally let her up for air she told him that dinner was ready and that he should come to the table. As Tom sat down at the candlelit table with the soft music playing in the background he was surprised to see the feast before him. There was veal scaloppini with oysters on the half shell, salad and bread. Francesca certainly had outdone herself. Everything tasted delicious and they fed each other the oysters as they gazed intently at each other. Tom said, "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, but I'm enjoying it tremendously."

"I have a very special desert planned for later too," she smiled.

"Are all your deserts special?" he asked with a grin.

"Not all, but you inspire me my Thomas. 

"You're pandering to my sweet tooth, dear-heart," he replied. "You're about all the sweetness this old sailor can take."

"Thomas! You are many things, and a sailor is one of them, but you are far from old!"

"All I know is I don't feel old when I'm around you."

"Well then you should stay around me all the time and right now I am going to take a bath, want to join me?"

"What about my special desert?" he called after her.

"Come and get it Thomas!" she giggled.

Getting up from the table he arrived in the bathroom just after she had lit the candles and was in the process of filling the tub with bubble bath. There was a fondue pot with something smelling remarkably like chocolate and a bowl of beautifully ripe strawberries sitting near the tub. "What is all this?" he asked.

She stepped naked into the tub and taking a strawberry from the bowl she dipped it into the chocolate and waved it in front of his face. As he leaned forward to take a bite she pulled it away and popped it into her own mouth savoring the sweet treat herself. She said, "Sorry Thomas, this special desert is only for naked people in my tub."

Tom could never remember undressing so quickly in all of his life as he did that day. He stepped into the tub just as she was laying back. He looked around not quite sure what to do next. "Sit at the other end Thomas facing me," she told him. "I purposely purchased a side filling tub so there wouldn't be a hard spout to lean against at either end when I had company."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So I am not the first to share this tub with you?" he asked with a feeling of disquiet at the thought of her having other lovers.

"No Thomas, not the first and probably not the last since you will only be here for another week and a half. Does this bother you?"

"Yes, I guess it does. I don't like thinking of you with other men."

"Then don't think about it," she replied casually.

Tom thought, 'Maybe that would be best, because this could never be more that a casual fling. He was way too old for her and she was his best friend's daughter!' Trying to put his disturbing thoughts aside, Tom reached for one of the strawberries, dipped it into the chocolate and fed the sweet morsel to Francesca.

They both took turns feeding the other until all the fruit was gone and the intimate act of feeding each other had them eagerly looking forward to the lovemaking to come.

"You are going to ruin me for other women!" he groaned.

"Good!" she answered with a grin.

"So you're allowed to have other men while I have to live with the fact that there will be no other to compare with you?"

"Oh Thomas, I learned long ago never to compare my lovers," she said. "And you cannot be jealous because that would mean you love me and we both know that is not true."

"If my brother were alive he would tell you that I hate to share."

"You don't have to share me Thomas. I never ever have more than one lover at a time. You just have to let me go when our time together is done."

"I don't want to think about our time being over Cesca. Let's pretend there is no tomorrow."

"If that is what you want Thomas."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Before he could answer her, his cell phone rang. Glaring at his pants that lay on the bathroom floor, he knew that he had to answer it because it could be important. He reached out and snapped into the phone, "Boone here."

"What the hell are you up to squid?" his oldest friend, AJ's voice came from across the ocean.

"You caught me in the bath. Can I call you back later?" Tom asked.

While AJ protested, "Bath?! Tom I've always known you to be a shower man!" he heard a feminine giggle come through the phone line. "Oh! You have company in your bath! I hope that isn't one of Francesca's friends!"

"The only friends your daughter has introduced me to are male ones. With my looks and charm I think she's afraid to introduce me to her girlfriends."

With an indignant look and a playful slap on his chest, Francesca took the little bit of chocolate remaining in the pot and poured it over her breasts. Tom's eyes opened in amazement and he dropped the cell phone into the tub. Both he and Francesca searched under the bubbles for it, but Francesca seemed to think he was hiding it under his ass; at least that was where her hands kept ending up. Finally Tom found it and brought it to his ear to see if it still worked. "Sorry squid, I was seeing if you could still swim. I dropped the phone in the tub."

AJ's laughter rang out as he said, "Well, I won't keep you from your watery pleasure. I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is Miranda's birthday. You might want to give her a call even if you are out of the country."

While AJ was saying this, Francesca presented her chocolate covered breasts for him to lick clean. Having just taken a swipe of chocolate on his tongue Tom mumbled into the phone, "I remembered and was already planning on calling tomorrow."

Tom hung up and tossed the phone back onto his pile of clothing. He began to devour his unexpected treat to the fullest. When he finished Francesca encouraged him to stand and began to drain the water from the tub, then turned on the shower to wash the remaining bubbles and chocolate off of them.

After slowly and seductively drying each other off Francesca headed into the living room instead of the bedroom, beckoning him to follow her. He watched appalled as she opened the sliding glass doors to the balcony. "Cesca WHAT are you doing?!

"I want you to make love to me out here Thomas," she told him as she stepped outside as naked as the day she was born.

The soft glow from the only lamp in the living room illuminated her body in the darkness, he begged her, "Come back in here and we can make love. We can't make love outside!"

"Yes we can," she insisted sitting down on the wrought iron table. "It's as easy as making love indoors!"

As they were making love voice drifted through the darkness from the balcony across the street as Roberto said, "Francesca, bellisima, he sounds like he performs well! Would you send him over when you are finished with him? Stephan is not home yet and I am lonely!"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the first call of her name Tom stiffened in shock and when he recovered he quickly rose to his feet, lifted Francesca and tossed her over his shoulder, striding into the condo.

Giggling from her upside down position, she called out, "Roberto I don't think I will ever be done with this one. You will just have to make out on your own until Stephan comes home!"

Embarrassed beyond belief Tom swatted her on her naked butt cheek in the hopes of keeping her quiet. Instead she gave another giggle and called through the still open sliding doors, "I think we might be getting kinky. Bring croissants by in the morning and I will tell you all about it!"

Tossing her onto the bed Tom stood above her with his arms crossed in righteous indignation. "Francesca Paretti how could you say such things to him?"

"Roberto and I always discuss our lovers…although lately he has been boring since he and Stephan have been together for over a year now. It must be true love, so I am happy for them."

"I don't care! I don't want you to discuss our sex life with him!"

Getting to her knees she crawled across the bed to him. Looking up at him with a teasing glance she said, "I can't talk if my mouth is full."

Still just a bit upset with Francesca for both the interruption from Roberto and her comments to him plus the fact that they wouldn't have been in that situation at all if she hadn't insisted on them making love on the balcony, he pushed her back onto the bed. Francesca was startled by the action, but one look at his face told her that he had no intention of hurting her. He was going to make love to her… possibly a bit forcefully, but she trusted her Thomas not to hurt her.

Giving him a submissive smile she held out her arms to him pleading for him to do anything he wished to her. Tom had never forced himself on a woman in his life, but he freely admitted, to himself at least, that he was still upset with her and here she was offering herself as a willing victim to his ire. He knew that he wouldn't hurt her in any physical way. He cared for her too much to do that, but he could take his pleasure from her without concern for hers.

He fell onto the bed next to her as they both gasped for breath.

"You are no longer mad at me Thomas?"

"No Cesca I am no longer mad at you. You are incredible!"

"I know," she told him giggling.

"You are a wicked child Cesca!" he told her without thinking and was surprised at her reaction to his words.

"I am NOT a child Thomas! Is that how you see me? Are you with me because I could be a child to you?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"NO! Oh Francesca please don't think that! I care for you for yourself not because you are AJ's daughter, but in spite of it! If anything I wish you were older and had no relationship with my best friend at all! Please believe me!" Tom begged sitting up in bed and looking at her earnestly.

"All right Thomas, if you say so I will believe you," Francesca told him pulling him back down onto the bed and hugging him close.

"Thank you dear-heart for trusting me." They fell asleep in each other's arms after just a few minutes of snuggling.

For the next two days Admiral Boone had to stay late at the base, eating dinner in the mess hall rather than with the hot willing woman that sat at her home missing him. He caught a cab to her condo both nights arriving with just enough time to make love to her before they both fell asleep.

But Saturday and Sunday were completely free and he promised Francesca that they could do what ever she wanted. They lay in bed Saturday morning making slow passionate love before she suggested they go out for lunch. He willingly agreed and after showering together which was really just another excuse to make love again, they headed out for lunch.

She took him to the same outdoor café that Marcella and she had lunch at on Wednesday and then they went shopping. Francesca was filling her cart with an odd assortment of things or so Tom thought until she told him that they were going to stop by Antonio's bistro to pick up a picnic basket for their dinner on the beach.

Maria, Antonio's wife, handed her the basket when they walked in and said, "I packed all the usuals Cesca dear, but added a little extra of everything since your fellow looks like he has a healthy appetite!" she added with a wink.

Francesca thanked Maria and after handing Tom the basket to carry they went back out to her car. "So you have done this 'picnic thing' with others Cesca?"

With a sigh she said, "Yes Thomas I have. Do we need to have this discussion every time that something like this comes up?"

Shaking his head as he put the basket into the trunk he said, "Sorry Cesca I've never been this possessive before, I'll try to control myself."

"Thomas there is no one in my life right now and I have no plans to replace you with anyone soon. So please know that you are my one and only right now."

He nodded his acceptance of her words, but his mind couldn't stop the thought, 'It's the "right now" part I'm concerned with,' from forming.

She got behind the wheel because she told him that their destination was a surprise. They drove to the coast and after just a few minutes of the scenic drive she pulled into a small parking lot and turned off the engine. Tom couldn't see the sunbathers from the vantage point of the parking lot he had disquieting feeling about what lay ahead.

"Francesca…."

"Come on Thomas, live a little!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a blanket and the bag of her special purchases. "Will you please bring the basket Thomas?"

"Cesca is this a nude beach we are going to?"

"Now Thomas I promised you a surprise so if I told you that it would not be a surprise," she said with a swing in her step as she headed towards the stairs leading down to the beach.

Admittedly there were very few sunbathers on the beach at that hour, most had gone home for dinner, added to the fact that the sun was already low in the sky, however it was still very clear to all but a blind man that the people that were still there had no clothes on! They walked passed a few of these people on the way to where ever Francesca had decided they were going to be having their picnic. Tom noticed at least two men checking Francesca out, as if they were imagining her without her clothes or maybe anticipating the moment when they would no longer have to imagine it!

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Francesca walked blithely by, either not seeing the men's glances or just not caring about the notice they were giving her. When she reached a spot fairly well isolated from other bathers she set the bag down and began spreading out the blanket. Tom watched her with dread as she finished that and then began to lift the sundress she was wearing over her head!

"Damn it Cesca what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded as she revealed that she wore nothing under her dress and was now standing there in just her shoes. He couldn't believe that she was standing there naked in front of him on a public beach in almost daylight! He thanked whatever powers that be it was twilight and it would be hard for anyone to see them…her.

"Surprise Thomas! It is a nude beach! Come on live a little! Take off your clothes and let everyone see that sexy body that I love so much! Make me the envy of all the women and make the men jealous too!" Francesca encouraged.

"Cesca you know from the other night how I feel about this!"

"Please Thomas!" she wheedled. "Do this for me, I promise that you will not regret it." As she waited to see what he would do, she kicked off her shoes and sat on the blanket she had spread out. With a come hither look she patted the blanket next to her silently inviting him to join her.

He started to sit down when she wiggled a finger at him scoldingly, "No, no, this blanket is only for naked people."

"I don't suppose you'd give me a chance to start off slow would you?"

"Certainly Thomas, you can take off your clothes as slowly as you like. I will enjoy the show."

"I had something a little different in mind. I thought I start off with my shoes and later work my way up to my shirt."

"Take as long as you wish to stand there until you have nothing on, that is fine with me Thomas."

"You are a cruel woman at times Cesca."

"You don't mind if I start eating while I wait for you, do you Thomas? I am very hungry and the food smells so good…."

Tom shook his head and began to strip down to his bathing trunks, which he had put on under his clothes when she told him that they were going to the beach. He watched her start to nibble on the feast she pulled out of the basket, when he had nothing on but his swim trunks he started to sit down beside her and reached for some of the food.

Slapping his hand she said, "Off my blanket! You are not naked, and the food is only for naked people too."

"Come on Cesca, I'm as close to being naked as I want to be."

"Then you are as close to eating as you want to be too!" she informed him waving a piece of chicken under his nose.

Standing up and glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, Tom quickly removed his trucks and sat back down on the blanket, pulling the corner over his lap.

"None of the food is hot Thomas, it will not burn you," she told him, flicking the blanket off his lap. Then she deliberately drizzled some of the honey she had for the biscuits over his lap and said, "Oops," with a mockingly innocent grin.

"May presume that you have a reason for doing that dear-heart?"

"Of course I do Thomas," she said as she dropped her head to his lap and began to lick the honey off.

Groaning as he once again looked franticly around to see if anyone was close enough to notice their sexual play, Tom relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy her mouth on him.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Thomas, I am offering you these lovely grapes."

"And you know very well that grapes are the furthest things from my mind right now!"

"Oh…would you like some chicken instead?"

"No! I'd like you to finish what you started!"

"But Thomas you don't like outdoor sex…or 'in public' sex…"

"You're changing my mind about many things Cesca my dear."

"That is a good thing…is it not Thomas?"

"Yes Cesca, it is a very good thing. Now are you going to finish what you started? Or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?"

"Ooooh Thomas that would be such a shame! You know that I want to please you in all ways. If you wish me to do so, I would love to love you till the sun rises."

"Cesca, I don't know what I ever did before you came into my life, but I do know that it is going to be a lot duller when my time here in Italy is over and I have to return home."

To be continued…

please remember to any that would like the full chapter that can not be posted here please email me at Clairisant


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You could visit me Thomas and I do get to the States to visit Papa a few times a year. We could see each other then."

"Oh yes, I can just picture me showing up at your father's door to take you out on a date…or better yet, when we get back and you invite me in for a night of passion in his guest room…or wait…best of all…when I come out of his guest room at 0 dark hundred looking for a cup of coffee and he sees me! Yes I can just see the long hospital stay now…that is if he lets me live!"

Francesca was giggling so hard by the time that he finished his little tirade that she was rolling with glee on the blanket holding her sides with tears streaming down her cheeks. He began laughing as well because hers was so infectious. She finally managed to gasp out, "Oh Thomas, you are so good for me! You make me laugh!"

"Well, if you like to laugh…how about if we see what this does for you!" he taunted as he leaned over her and began to tickle her sides. With a squeal she tried to get away, but Tom had combat training and put it to good use here keeping the upper hand at all times. She gasped and wiggled, but couldn't get free. However Tom found himself becoming hard again at the efforts of trying to keep this writhing sex goddess still enough to tickle.

"I guess the food will have to wait once again. It is a good thing none of it is hot. I am beginning to think that Maria went to all that work for nothing!"

Tom gave a shout of laughter at her griping and assured her, "I'm sure that the food will not go to waste Cesca, we seem to be working up quite an appetite!"

"You might be correct Thomas, my appetite for you seems to grow everyday."

"That's not what I meant Cesca! And you know it!" he exclaimed.

With a grin at him neither confirming nor denying that she knew what he really meant, she began to lay out the food so they could eat. He noticed that all of it was finger type food and guessed rightly that she planned on the two of them feeding each other.

They laughed and teased their way through the meal feeding each other and dribbling sauces on each other, as well, for the sheer pleasure of licking them off. This of course heated their desires once again, but the ever playful Francesca, decided a change of pace was called for and just as Tom reached for her to begin making love to her yet again, she got up and ran into the water.

Calling to the still stunned man on the blanket she beckoned him to join her. Knowing that to refuse her would only delay his sexual fulfillment even longer; he got up and realized he had become so comfortable in the last few hours that he'd almost forgotten about his public state of undress. Looking around he saw no one anywhere near them on the beach so hurried into the water to allow the waves to cover him.

"Thomas, doesn't the water feel so sensuous against your naked body? It caresses you almost as a lover would," she told him, as she stood braced against the waves, the water just barely covering her breasts. He was enough taller than she was that the water came to his waist.

She moved closer to him allowing the waves to nudge her up against him even more. Backing them both up she waited until he was mid-chest deep in the water and then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist!

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Cesca what are you doing?" Tom exclaimed.

"Loving you Thomas!" she told him as his arms came around her to support.

Awhile later a nap seemed to be in order for both of them and they woke a couple of hours after that wrapped in each other's arms to find it now completely dark. With only the moon and starlight as their companions they nibbled on the picnic food a bit more washing it down with the heady wine Francesca had brought along. With no other excuse than they wanted to, they made love again under the blanket of stars and once again fell asleep wrapped up together.

The sun woke them with it's light and Tom heard the voices of other sunbathers beginning to arrive for a day at the beach. He looked to see if Francesca was awake and found her smiling face just lifting off of his chest. Taking his hands in hers, she placed them on her breasts pleading with him silently to squeeze them. Complying with her wishes, even though he was aware that more and more people were arriving on the beach…people with families… Children! He could hear children's voices!

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hearing the children's voices caused Tom to jump and start to dress. If Tom had been in a laughing mood the differences in their approaches to covering their naked bodies was humorous. Francesca unashamedly stood and lifting her dress over her head allowed it to flutter down her body to hide her charms. Meanwhile he had remained sitting on the blanket trying to struggle into his clothes from that position.

Francesca noticed his troubles when she bent to slide her feet back into her sandals. Trying very hard not to giggle at his battle with his clothes she went about gathering up the picnic and when the only thing that remained to do was to fold up the blanket, she glanced back at Tom to find him putting on his shoes.

In an attempt to sooth the stress their outing had caused him, Francesca suggested he drive them home. Pretending to fall asleep in the passenger seat worked just as she had planned. He was too polite to wake her to ask for directions so the trip that should have only taken twenty minutes took almost an hour.

Just to be absolutely sure her scheme didn't fail she pretended to wake a block before the bistro and suggested that they drop off the picnic basket so they wouldn't have to come back out later to do it. By the time they arrived back at her apartment it was nearly lunchtime. There was no familiar car parked near her place so she led the way inside secretly relieved that all was well.

Her answering machine was flashing when she looked at it and even though she knew whose voice she would hear when she hit 'play' she did anyway. Her mother's voice came into the room causing Tom to visibly cringe. "Darling when you did not come by for brunch today and bring your Tommy like I told you to do so I could meet him, I stopped by. When you did not answer the door I let myself in with my key hoping to find the two of you _en flagrante delicto_ ," there came almost a girlish giggle before her voice went on, "Since you were not, I left some food for the two of you in your icebox. Please call your mother when you get home from where ever you are. Oh! And before if forget, I called the old number that I had for your Papa's old friend Tom Boone, but it had been disconnected, and I hate to think what your Papa would say if I called him for Tom's number. I was wondering if you might ask him for it the next time you speak to him? Please let me know soon dearest."

Francesca turned to Tom with a sorry little smile and asked, "What do you want me to do? If I do nothing she just might call Papa on her own after all."

"Give her my cell phone number if you like Cesca. I can put her off without any problem," he told her with assurance.

"You do remember my mother, do you not?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Because unless she has changed a lot since you knew her she is a very determined woman!"

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"If she was such a determined woman then how come she let your father go all those years ago?"

"She ran thinking he would follow her, and when he didn't she began to change. Now if she decides that she wants something she won't give up until she gets what she wants!"

"Oh so that's where you get that trait from! Here I thought you got it from AJ."

"Papa and I do have a lot in common. For instance, we both think very highly of you."

"He wouldn't think very highly of me if he knew what I'd been doing to his daughter while I was here."

"You have done nothing to her that she did not want done Thomas, and if it ever comes to it I will tell him exactly that!"

"Let's just hope that never happens dear-heart. Now why don't you tell me what you have planned for my last week here? You do know I have an early evening flight on Saturday, right?"

"Yes Thomas I remember," she said and then proceeded to lay out the things she had planned for the week. She informed him that Friday night there was a pre-showing of her new line and that she wanted him to be there.

Seeing the expectant look on her face, he realized how much his being there meant to her and even though he was sure he would be bored to tears, he smiled and agreed to be there. She was so pleased at his promise to attend the show that she spent the rest of the day showing him how pleased she was with him. He was so exhausted by nightfall that he was actually thinking about going back to the base just so he could get some sleep!

Then he thought about how many men his age would be getting down on their knees praying for a woman as hot and sexy as Francesca was. They would be willing to trade places with him in a heartbeat, or be willing to do him bodily harm to be in his place. Suddenly he wasn't nearly as weary or ready to leave her side as he'd thought he was.

Monday it was back to work for both of them and their evenings became very precious. That was why both of them were very disappointed when Tom had to stay late at the base on Wednesday night. Thursday evening they were just sitting down to dinner when his cell phone rang. Both of the sighed hoping it wasn't someone from the base calling him to come back.

But no, it was worse than the base calling, Francesca could tell that from the look on his face when he heard who the caller was. He mouthed 'your mother' at Francesca and she rolled her eyes filling his wine glass even fuller that it was figuring that he was going to need it. Only able to hear his side of the conversation, Francesca listened trying to piece together what her mother was saying.

Pause

"Yes Marcella, I do remember you, even though it has been a very long time."

Pause

"No, it's not too late for you to call, and no, I wasn't in bed. Did you call about AJ? You do know that he's married again."

Pause

"Oh, well if it wasn't about him then may I ask why you are calling?"

Pause

"Just to talk? After all these years?"

Pause

"Yes, I'm sorry but it does seem a bit odd."

Pause

"No, I don't think you're odd, just the fact that you are calling from out of the blue like this."

Pause

"Oh! Your daughter mentioned seeing me at the wedding."

Pause

"Yes I did get a chance to talk with Francesca at the wedding. We even shared a dance. She reminds me a lot of you when you were younger."

Francesca cringed as he said that last, knowing that her mother would hear it as 'since you're so old now'. She could tell from Tom's wince that she'd been right and that Marcella was now protesting that she wasn't old. Tom saved the day with his next comment. "I'm sure that with the way Italian women keep their youth and beauty, you're often mistaken for Francesca's sister rather than her mother. I mean look at Sophia Loren, she had to be much older than you and she's still incredibly gorgeous!"

Pause

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Well, I'm not sure when I'll be in Italy next. The Navy sends me all over, so I never know from one assignment to the next where I'll be."

Pause

"Yes, I do get vacation time, but I've already used it up for this year."

Pause

"It was very nice talking to you Marcella, but it is getting late in the States so I'd better be going."

After a few more minutes of good-byes he was finally able to hang up and Francesca swatted his arm as she giggled, "You are such a liar Thomas!"

"I didn't lie at all! Where did that come from?" he protested.

"You said it was late and that you needed to go to bed!"

"No, I only said it's late in the States and I said nothing about bed to your mother! I knew better…however, going to bed doesn't sound like a bad idea," he told her with a lecherous wink.

"After all this work I put into dinner?!" she protested with a laugh.

"I guess you're right, I'll need my strength once we get to the bedroom anyway. So we'll eat your wonderful dinner first and then head to bed!"

"I like the way you think Thomas," Francesca laughed and began to eat.

Tom ate too dividing his concentration between the food and her. It was hard for him to think of getting on that plane in just two days not knowing when he would see her again. If that next time was in her father's house for some holiday event he knew that he would not be able to take her into his arms or kiss her as he knew he would want to do.

He needed to decide if he was going to try and forget her, well, just move on really, because he already knew there was no forgetting this incredible woman or the fantastic two weeks they had shared. His other choice was whether he wanted to try and conduct a long distance affair. That presumed that she would be interested in doing such a thing, and whether he could stand the fact of knowing there would be other men.

A woman with sexually heightened appetites as Francesca's were, wouldn't be willing to only have him in her life when the chances were they might only be able to see each other once or twice a month. Somehow, he just knew that wouldn't be enough for her. He wasn't sure it was enough for him either! Maybe it was just best if this did end here and he just tried to get on with his life without her in it. But why did that seem like such a bleak prospect?

Tom didn't have time to think of a future without her or the desire to answer that question right then because the two of them had finished eating and Francesca was taking him at his word and leading him to her bedroom.

Morning dawned with neither of them having gotten any sleep at all. Francesca admitted to nerves before a show and was often unable to sleep the night before. So to keep her mind occupied with something other than the show she had made love to Tom all night long.

The men, 'boys really' he thought as he looked at the sea of faces in his class that morning, teased him good-naturedly about the bags under his eyes. Tom laughed and told them that instead of his morning cup of coffee he'd thought about having a caffeine IV put in.

That evening he had just enough time to catch a cab and head back to Francesca's apartment for a shower and change of clothes before meeting her at the exclusive little boutique where the pre-show was being held. Francesca had been there for hours making sure everything was just right so hadn't been able to pick him up from the base.

He took the front row seat she'd reserved for him and accepted the glass of wine offered just before the boutique owner stepped up the podium to introduce Francesca. She came out and allowed her eyes to sweep the room before coming to rest on Tom, who was seated right in front of her. She gave him a smile before starting to speak.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Introducing each model, she told what each of them was wearing and what it was made of. Tom found himself intrigued in spite of himself. As he watched the models walk by he noticed what they were wearing rather than the body that was wearing them. He saw how the clothes moved as the girls walked by and realized that was why Cesca always looked as good as she did. She obviously wore her own designs. Everything she wore either moved or clung at all the right times and in all the right places. It was clear that her own sexuality played a large part in her designs. They exuded sex appeal without being overly revealing or obvious. He didn't know much about clothes, but he could tell that she was very good at what she did.

When the daywear portion of the show was done, Francesca introduced the nightwear ensembles. Even though she was still describing what the girls were wearing, she managed to keep a close eye on Tom to see his reaction to the lingerie.

Tom's eyes popped open wide when the first model came out in barely anything. He could hardly believe that these women were willingly walking around in front of so many people, several of them men, in these little scraps of silk and lace. They were lovely scraps, make no mistake about that, but he was sure he had ties with more material than some of the outfits they had on!

Meanwhile Francesca took note of Tom's reaction to each outfit and put a little check by the ones that made him squirm in his seat. She always saved her personal favorites for the last spot in each section of the show and was exceptionally pleased to note that when Ingrid came out in the bronze lace penoir set that Tom had to place his program in his lap. It was clear to her from where she stood in front of him, that he had something he wanted to hide.

Tom didn't know what to do! He hadn't been this turned on in public…well in a well-lit room with this many people around him…in as long a time as he could remember. Why had Cesca wanted him here to see all these women in lingerie? Was it some kind of test? If it was he was failing miserably. Although Cesca would have no way of knowing that the only reason he was getting as turned on as he was, was because he kept imagining her wearing each one of the outfits.

He was pretty proud of himself for keeping himself under as good of control as he was under the circumstances that was until the final girl came out!

She was wearing a brownish lacy thing that almost looked like a one-piece swimsuit, but he knew it wasn't. Tom thought he'd heard they were called teddies. Over that she had the sheerest robe that he'd ever seen. It left nothing to the imagination! In fact, if that had been all she'd had on, she would have been as good as naked! He closed his eyes just for a moment picturing Cesca in that outfit and then quickly opened them again in the hopes of dispelling that vision. Unfortunately opening his eyes didn't do any good since the object of his desire was standing right in front of him and the model had made her way around the room and was once again standing right next to Francesca.

No amount of discipline could stop his erotic thoughts and the only thing he could do was to cover the evidence with the program he had been holding in his hands. All Tom could do was pray that the show would last long enough for him to regain control of himself.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He was in luck because the show did last about another thirty-five minutes, so by the time everyone stood to applaud, he could too! Even though the show was over Francesca wasn't free to leave; she spent quite some time talking business as well as socializing with the clients and potential clients that were there. She had come up to Tom after the show and gave him a hug, she then linked her arm around him and kept him by her side introducing him to everyone she chatted with.

Tom was actually a bit concerned about that. There was a niggling fear that word of their being together like this would get back to AJ. In a quiet moment he expressed his concerns to her, but she assured him that her father had no contact to her business life. There was no chance he would hear about this.

It was late and both of them were extremely tired when the finally arrived back at Francesca's apartment. They undressed quickly and got into her bed, wrapping their arms around each other, and were asleep within minutes. In the morning, he woke to find the pillow next to him empty. He usually felt it when she left the bed, Tom thought he must have slept harder than usual. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side.

This was his last day here and he wanted to spend every minute of it with her, so he was about to go and find her when she came out of the bathroom wearing the very same outfit that had excited him so the night before!

"Good morning Thomas," she purred as she stood there smiling at him.

She was as hot in that outfit as he had imagined her, if not more so. Her skin seemed to glow in that brownish colored lace. Even though her private areas were covered, the outfit hinted at so much! And he personally knew that what was hidden lived up to every fantasy that her attire generated.

With a seductive and knowing smile at his open-mouthed reaction, Francesca asked, "Not even going to say good morning to me Thomas?"

"It's a better morning than I could ever have imagined Cesca my dear!" he told her as he stood up to open his arms to her.

"Oh Thomas I am going to miss you so!" she said as she glided across the room and into his arms.

Tom was surprised, but pleased at her words. This was the first indication she had given him of how she felt about his departure. "Will you really Cesca?" he asked and then before he could stop himself, he heard himself asking, "Do you think that you'd want us to continue to see each other?"

Francesca looked up into his face and he could see that she was considering it before she replied, "You do know that if we were to do that, we would have to tell my Papa."

"Why!?" he asked as he pulled his head back in surprise.

"Because the chances that he would discover us would greatly increase and I think that if he found out on his own it would be much worse than if we told him. So, yes, if you are ready to let Papa know about us then I would be happy to keep seeing you."

Tom's arms fell to his sides. She was right to say that the chances of them being found out if they continued would increase. If suddenly he was flying to Italy for the weekend or Francesca came into town without seeing her father, red flags would be raised. On the other hand, if she did stay with her father and then snuck out, or left for unexplained hours, there would also be questions. To top all this reasoning off, he was still wondering what had possessed him to offer to continue seeing her when just yesterday he had decided that it wasn't a good idea!

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Slowly he began to speak, "Cesca, your father and I have known each other for years and he's my closest friend. If he knew what had been going on between us he would be enraged. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of him or ashamed of what we've had, but I'm not sure that I want to jeopardize a decades old friendship on something that could never last."

"Because this was just a fling Thomas?" she asked quietly.

"No because of our age difference. You'll fall for someone younger, and that is as it should be, but to hurt your father over an affair, I guess I'm just not ready to do that."

"It is alright Thomas. I understand. We will enjoy what is left of our time today and part as friends, Si?"

"I seem to have lost my appetite for enjoyment Francesca, I'm sorry."

"That is not a problem Thomas. I can help you get that back," she.

"No Francesca, I'm sorry I don't think I could get that mood back. All this talk of your father has got me thinking of how I'd feel if the situation was reversed. If you were my daughter and involved with someone my age, best friend or not, I'd want to protect you from someone who was taking advantage of you," he told her as he got up, reached for his clothes and began to dress.

"Thomas you have not taken advantage of me! I am a grown woman. I have been taking care of myself for quite a few years now. Have I seemed like a helpless female to you?" she asked as she watched him with sad eyes wondering how things had changed so quickly. One minute they were about to make love and now…well she wasn't actually sure what was going on right now, but she did know that it wasn't good.

"No, you aren't a helpless female Francesca, but fathers always see their daughters as little girls no matter their ages. And when I think of you as my best friend's little girl it's hard to feel sexual towards you even when you're wearing that outfit. So why don't you get dressed while I make us some breakfast?" Tom left the bedroom without even waiting for a response from her.

Francesca sat down on the bed after he left the room, she didn't know what to feel. She'd been the one in control of her relationships ever since Lorenzo had kidnapped her in his plan to use her to get what he wanted from her stepfather. That mistake had ended up shooting her father, so every lover since him had been someone she could control. She was the one that decided how far the relationship would go and how long it would last. And she was always the one who decided when it was over!

So why had she been attracted to Tom Boone? Oh sure he was a handsome sophisticated man, but he was also an Admiral in the Navy and she knew her Papa well enough to know that Tom couldn't have attained that rank without being a take charge leader type. She should've have known that he wouldn't be her normal run of the mill lover. Oh sure she had gotten him to do things he thought he hadn't wanted to do, but now here she was sitting in her bedroom in her sexiest penior set with him in the other room making breakfast.

What she needed to do was decide what she was going to do. How was she going to handle Tom calling an end to their time together? Should she stomp in there, rant, rave, and scream at him 'how dare you'? Should she just act as if nothing had happened, have breakfast and even help him pack to leave? Or should she go in there and tell him that no matter what he thought she wanted to go on seeing him? No. That would make her look needy and weak, and she wouldn't let any man see her in that light.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

That meant her only option was to let him go and wish him well. She would find someone new in the next few days or weeks and go on without him. Why did that prospect sound so bleak? Shaking her head, Francesca knew she needed to dress quickly and get out to the kitchen or he would know that she had been in here fretting. Fortunately, having been around models for so many years, she had learned to undress and dress again very quickly.

Entering the kitchen just as Tom was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, she asked, "Would you like to eat on the balcony Thomas?"

He looked in the direction of the balcony and remembered the night of passion they had shared out there, in almost a mutter, he said, "No, I think in here would be better."

With just a nod, she took the plates and put them on the table. Sitting down, she began to eat without really tasting the food he had prepared for her. She mostly played with her food for some strange reason she was not hungry that morning.

Tom also just played with the meal that he had made. Neither spoke much at all except to pass each other things or apologize for bumping hands when they both reached for something at the same time.

After they ate, it took Tom less than ten minutes to pack and be ready to go. The problem was, he still had seven hours until his flight. The two of them were trying to avoid looking at each other and neither of then knew what to say. It was a very awkward situation.

Finally, Francesca came up with a thought that she hoped would relieve the tension between them. "We never did get much sight seeing done while you were here, what would you think about a driving tour of the city?"

Figuring anything was better than just staying in the apartment trying to avoid each other's gazes, Tom agreed with her plan. He took his suitcase with him to put it in the car in case they didn't return to the apartment before it was time to head to the airport.

Both of them were surprised that once they allowed themselves to relax, they actually had a fun time. Each time they stopped to look at something they would good-naturedly begin to argue over who should drive once they got back into the car. Francesca won most of those fights by the simple truth that he had no idea where they were going.

They ate lunch at a cute little outdoor café that Francesca admitted to never having been to before. Tom thought that would be a good thing until their waiter assumed they were father and daughter because they weren't holding hands or cuddling as they usually were. Francesca wondered how Tom would react if she did some flirting. She found his reaction disappointing.

Tom sat there in the café watching her flirt with the handsome young waiter, he was fuming. He wasn't even on the plane yet and she was working on finding his replacement! Well he guessed that showed him just how much he really meant to her if she was already shopping for a new lover. It was probably a good thing that he was leaving in a few hours.

They actually covered a lot of sights during the hours that they were out driving around, but the easy feeling that they had managed to find with each other after leaving the house seemed to be gone completely after lunch.

Both were wondering how they would face each other in the future when they met again. Neither could say because they didn't really understand what the feelings they were feeling were.

At the airport, the two of them stood looking at each other. Tom didn't know whether to kiss her good-bye or not and Francesca wondered if he would. Finally making his decision, Tom drew her into his arms and gave her a brief soft kiss on her forehead!

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tom told her, "Francesca I won't forget our time together, but if we do see each other at your father's home, it would probably be best to pretend that all we did was see a few sights."

"Si, Admiral, that will be our story. Have a pleasant flight home," Francesca turned and walked away from him.

Tom wanted to call out to her, he wanted to reach out and pull her back into his arms for a real good-bye kiss, but he did neither of those things. Instead, he watched her go then turned and boarded his flight back to the States.

Francesca wanted to look back to see if he was watching her, she wanted to turn and throw herself into his arms and demand a real good-bye kiss, but she did neither of those things. Instead, she kept on walking and then once in her car drove home to face her suddenly empty feeling apartment.

On the plane, Tom didn't even notice the attractive flight attendant flirting with him. He was lost in thoughts of his time with Francesca.

Two long months went by until Thanksgiving was nearing. Miranda and AJ were having the traditional family dinner at their home in McLean and Tom had been invited as well as Miranda's daughter, Nora, her husband, Josh, and their son, Randy. AJ's daughter, Francesca had also accepted their invitation and was due to fly in on Wednesday. This would be the first time Tom and Francesca were to see each other since their fateful two weeks together and Tom was both looking forward to seeing her and dreading it.

He dressed with special care Thursday knowing he was going to see her. Remembering that she liked him in gray he put on a pair of black pants with a sweater in shades of gray and black. Then he wondered if she would think he was dressing to please her and almost changed. But because it had taken him so long to decide what he was going to wear in the first place he realized that he would be late if he took the time to change.

Arriving at the Chegwidden home, Tom greeted by Miranda, she softly told him, "She's not here, Tom," in a voice no one in the living room could hear.

Looking into his friend's eyes and knowing that she knew the truth, he didn't even try and bluff it out, "Why?"

"When she talked to AJ on Tuesday, she only said something unexpected had come up, and she would be unable to come, but she promised to be here without fail at Christmas. Tom how could you..."

"Miranda please don't! It was a mistake and it's over. You didn't tell AJ did you?"

"No, but only because I know how much it would hurt him."

Tom was about to reply when AJ appeared behind Miranda and while putting his arm around his wife, asked, "What are you two whispering about here at the door?"

"You should know better than to ask anything like that with Christmas just a month away," Miranda scolded her husband with a mock frown.

"Oh! So you're planning a big surprise for me?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure buddy that was it!" Tom hooted as he followed them into the house to be greeted by his nephew, Josh, and the rest of the family.

The day was pleasant and the food was excellent, but as he ate and made conversation with the others, at the back of his mind Tom kept wondering if the reason Francesca hadn't shown up for the holiday was because she was avoiding him. But there was no one here he could ask except Miranda and she had been about to make her disapproval clear. So unless he was willing to call Francesca and ask her outright, he would just have to wonder. Then he also wondered if he would discover the answer at Christmas or would she once again not show up even though Miranda had said Francesca promised her father she would be here.

The next month seemed to pass as slowly as the two previous months had. Tom did his Christmas shopping all the while deliberating what to get Francesca. It would look odd if he had gifts for everyone but her, but what to get for her? If he got something too personal, AJ would wonder, and if he got her something one would expect you to give a casual acquaintance then Francesca might react in a way that would give away their secret. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, unable to decide what to do.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As he finished his shopping for everyone else and the holiday was fast approaching, he still couldn't decide what to get for her. Tom thought about calling Miranda, but then remembered the look she had given him at Thanksgiving and thought better of it.

Finally with only a few days to spare he came up with a plan that if it worked would be the best of all possible solutions. He would purchase two gifts, one personal and the other suitable for the daughter of his friend. He would wrap them both but not place nametags on them. This way, if he could open her gift to him first he could judge which of the two to give her. The perfect solution! Now all he had to do was decide what two gifts to purchase for her.

Saturday, December 23, 2006

1035 EST

Dulles International Airport

Francesca arrived at Dulles for her weeklong stay with her Papa and Miranda with several things weighing on her mind. Should she really have come? How was she going to face Tom after not showing up at Thanksgiving? Would he know that he was the reason behind her not being there? How would he treat her when they met? That and more worried her as she looked for her father in the busy airport. Spotting the tall handsome bald man she called out to him, "Papa!"

Hearing his daughter's voice AJ's head turned and he was able to hone in on her in the crowd. Waving he made his way to her and then caught her up in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Darlin'. We missed you terribly at Thanksgiving."

"I am sorry I was not able to come Papa. It was unavoidable."

"I know, but that didn't stop us from missing you. But you're here now and that's all that counts." They collected her luggage and as usual AJ grumbled about how much she brought for a one-week stay.

"Well I do have Christmas gifts in there this time, but I guess I could have saved some room by leaving yours out," she teased him.

"I have a mean and cruel daughter," he sighed as he saw her reach into her purse, pull something out, and popped it into her mouth. He had never known her to snack between meals, being in the fashion industry, even though she wasn't a model she still insisted on staying thin so she could wear her own designs. If it was medication then she was popping it like candy and that wasn't good. AJ promised himself to keep an eye on her while she was visiting to see if he could figure out what was going on.

He wondered just how unethical it would be to ask Miranda to have a 'look' to see if she could get one of her visions to discover the truth. As they got into the Escalade he decided to wait to do that in the hopes that he could figure it out without Miranda having to pry into Francesca's privacy.

"How is everyone Papa?"

"They're fine Darlin'. Looking forward to seeing you." They chatted during the forty five minute drive catching up on things that had happened in their lives since their last time together at AJ and Miranda's wedding. Even while they talked she couldn't get her mind off Tom Boone. She knew that he was going to be at the house Christmas day, but she was worried that he might just drop by unexpectedly and she didn't want that. Francesca wanted to look her best when she next saw him and could really only do that if she was prepared for his visit.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a small handful of Jelly Belly jellybeans and popped then into her mouth. She had recently developed an obsession for them and just couldn't get enough of them. Francesca didn't notice the odd look her father threw at her as she munched on the sweet treat.

AJ was becoming very concerned at what his daughter was eating like candy. He knew that there were women obsessed with being and staying thin even to the point of taking drugs. He certainly hoped that Francesca hadn't fallen into that trap. Keeping a watchful eye on her during this visit now became his primary goal.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

"Like you said for Thomas, I just want Papa to be happy with someone he can love with all his heart and I can see that he is with you."

They might have said more to each other at that time, but just then AJ returned home with the puppy and both women hurried out to get a look at the tiny adorable bundle. They both fell instantly in love with the little puppy and took turns holding and cuddling him. Dammit however looked on the new arrival with distain. She made a point of coming up to the puppy, sniffing it, and then with her nose in the air, walked to the far end of the room to lay down with her back to those cooing over the interloper.

"It looks like Dammit is jealous of Randy's gift," AJ laughed when he saw this.

"It looks like it's a good thing the puppy will be going home with Randy Christmas day," Miranda agreed.

"Oh how can you bear to give this cutie away?" Francesca cried as she held the ball of fur to her face and nuzzled him.

"I'm sure we'll see him often and one dog in the house is enough," AJ assured his daughter.

"It would still be impossible for me to hand this sweet bundle over to anyone else!" Francesca declared.

Miranda caught her stepdaughter's eye and the two of them shared a look that said both of them knew Francesca had been talking about something other that the puppy. Miranda smiled, it seemed Francesca had made her decision.

AJ made dinner that night amid the advice and kibitzing from the two women. He finally sent them out of the room to go and 'do something female'! They left giggling and went to set things up for the gift-wrapping they were going to do after dinner. Francesca laughed and told Miranda that she was lucky to get her Papa to do it that soon. He was usually wrapping on Christmas Eve, she declared. Miranda rolled her eyes and said that he'd told her that, but she had put her foot down!

They continued to tease AJ throughout dinner and he grumbled that he was going to call Tom or Josh to come over so he wouldn't be outnumbered by women. Seeing the look on Francesca's face at the mention of Tom coming over, Miranda quickly promised her husband that they would stop teasing him.

Pleased that his threat had worked although he had no idea of the real reason that it had, his eyes filled with concern when Francesca pulled a handful of something small and colorful out of her pocket and popped them into her mouth. "What are you eating Darlin'? Didn't you get enough dinner?"

"Oh no, I had plenty to eat Papa!" she said as she showed him a new handful before eating them too! "They are just jelly beans, I seem to have developed a sweet tooth lately."

AJ was relieved that at least it wasn't drugs she was taking and let the subject go as they left the dining room to start on the gift-wrapping. However, something niggled at the back of his mind saying that there was something he should remember, but when nothing came to mind he dismissed it.

Just before bed they were putting the last of the gifts under the tree and cleaning up the paper and ribbons that the puppy thought was his own personal play ground, when AJ noticed something odd. There were two gifts under the tree without nametags on them. Knowing the paper they were wrapped in wasn't something that they owned, he turned to his daughter and asked, "Francesca who are these for?" he was holding them both in his hands.

Thinking quickly she explained, "You never know when someone you were not expecting to get you a gift from will show up with one and I hate not to have something to give them in return. So those are in case something like that happens."

"That's really a good idea! We should do that Miranda!" AJ suggested to his wife.

She held up a basket of hand blown glass Christmas ornaments that came in their own decorative boxes and asked him, "What do you think these are darling?"

"Oh, I thought they were for the tree."

"They are if we don't give them all away," she grinned at him.

"There are times that I wonder how I ever got along before you came into my life, my love," AJ told her.

"I wonder that too, darling," Miranda laughed.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Like you said for Thomas, I just want Papa to be happy with someone he can love with all his heart and I can see that he is with you."

They might have said more to each other at that time, but just then AJ returned home with the puppy and both women hurried out to get a look at the tiny adorable bundle. They both fell instantly in love with the little puppy and took turns holding and cuddling him. Dammit however looked on the new arrival with distain. She made a point of coming up to the puppy, sniffing it, and then with her nose in the air, walked to the far end of the room to lay down with her back to those cooing over the interloper.

"It looks like Dammit is jealous of Randy's gift," AJ laughed when he saw this.

"It looks like it's a good thing the puppy will be going home with Randy Christmas day," Miranda agreed.

"Oh how can you bear to give this cutie away?" Francesca cried as she held the ball of fur to her face and nuzzled him.

"I'm sure we'll see him often and one dog in the house is enough," AJ assured his daughter.

"It would still be impossible for me to hand this sweet bundle over to anyone else!" Francesca declared.

Miranda caught her stepdaughter's eye and the two of them shared a look that said both of them knew Francesca had been talking about something other that the puppy. Miranda smiled, it seemed Francesca had made her decision.

AJ made dinner that night amid the advice and kibitzing from the two women. He finally sent them out of the room to go and 'do something female'! They left giggling and went to set things up for the gift-wrapping they were going to do after dinner. Francesca laughed and told Miranda that she was lucky to get her Papa to do it that soon. He was usually wrapping on Christmas Eve, she declared. Miranda rolled her eyes and said that he'd told her that, but she had put her foot down!

They continued to tease AJ throughout dinner and he grumbled that he was going to call Tom or Josh to come over so he wouldn't be outnumbered by women. Seeing the look on Francesca's face at the mention of Tom coming over, Miranda quickly promised her husband that they would stop teasing him.

Pleased that his threat had worked although he had no idea of the real reason that it had, his eyes filled with concern when Francesca pulled a handful of something small and colorful out of her pocket and popped them into her mouth. "What are you eating Darlin'? Didn't you get enough dinner?"

"Oh no, I had plenty to eat Papa!" she said as she showed him a new handful before eating them too! "They are just jelly beans, I seem to have developed a sweet tooth lately."

AJ was relieved that at least it wasn't drugs she was taking and let the subject go as they left the dining room to start on the gift-wrapping. However, something niggled at the back of his mind saying that there was something he should remember, but when nothing came to mind he dismissed it.

Just before bed they were putting the last of the gifts under the tree and cleaning up the paper and ribbons that the puppy thought was his own personal play ground, when AJ noticed something odd. There were two gifts under the tree without nametags on them. Knowing the paper they were wrapped in wasn't something that they owned, he turned to his daughter and asked, "Francesca who are these for?" he was holding them both in his hands.

Thinking quickly she explained, "You never know when someone you were not expecting to get you a gift from will show up with one and I hate not to have something to give them in return. So those are in case something like that happens."

"That's really a good idea! We should do that Miranda!" AJ suggested to his wife.

She held up a basket of hand blown glass Christmas ornaments that came in their own decorative boxes and asked him, "What do you think these are darling?"

"Oh, I thought they were for the tree."

"They are if we don't give them all away," she grinned at him.

"There are times that I wonder how I ever got along before you came into my life, my love," AJ told her.

"I wonder that too, darling," Miranda laughed.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Francesca giggled at their happy bantering, kissed them both on their cheeks and went into the guestroom. As she lay in bed a few minutes later Francesca placed her hand over her still flat tummy. "What do you think your Papa will think about your existence Bambino?" she whispered. "After seeing and holding that cute little puppy I just know that I could never give you up. Not that I think of you the same way I would a puppy Bambino, but it just showed me that I want you. What we need to find out now is find out how your Papa is going to react when I tell him...for that matter I need to figure out how to tell him too!"

In the bedroom down the hall Miranda climbed into bed next to her husband and prayed that he wouldn't over react when he was told Francesca's news. He might be okay with Francesca having a baby, but he wouldn't be at all thrilled to learn who the father was! Maybe she should talk with Tom? But the deed was already done and from the conversation about the puppy she was pretty sure Francesca had decided to keep the baby. AJ wouldn't look kindly on being a grandfather to Tom's child!

AJ pulled Miranda into his arms and snuggled her close, he was a happy and content man. There was still something pulling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well it would come to him in time. For now he would dwell on how wonderful it felt to have his daughter here visiting and that the entire family would be together for Christmas.

Christmas Eve passed uneventfully till it was almost time for them to retire for the evening. Francesca was playing with the puppy and Dammit was actually joining in. On and off throughout the day AJ would see Francesca eating her jelly beans and then just before bed she mentioned that she had talked to her mother. Marcella had opened her gift from Francesca and had reported that she liked the lovely dress, but would have preferred it if Francesca had been there in Italy with her.

It was the mention of Marcella's name that struck a cord in AJ's memory. Marcella had gone through a time where she couldn't get enough jellybeans. He searched back in his memories and then it was as if a light had gone on. Marcella had craved Jelly Belly jellybeans when she had been pregnant with Francesca! And just last night Francesca had said this was a recent thing that she had developed a sweet tooth. Could his daughter be pregnant? And if she was, did she even know yet? Then the biggest question of all...who was the father? Was she still seeing him? Had it been a passing thing? Would she tell him about the baby? Was she going to keep the baby? There were just so many questions filling his mind that his head was spinning. He wondered if he should talk to her about it or let her come to him first? Should he ask Miranda's advice or just wait?

AJ decide to sleep on it and see what the next day would bring. Unfortunately with all that on his mind sleep didn't come easy, and when it did, it was troubled, causing him to toss and turn restlessly. He was plagued with dreams of dozens of men with no faces and Francesca wandering through them carrying a baby. It wasn't that he thought his daughter was promiscuous; he knew she had lovers. She was certainly not a virgin, nor would he expect her to be at thirty-eight. But she never really talked about the men in her life since the fiasco with Lorenzo, and maybe that was a good thing with the way that all turned out. However, it now became very important who the man or men in her life were. Because, if he was right he was about to become a grandfather again. Nora's son Randy had been his first. Not many men became a grandfather the day they got married, but that had been a pleasant bonus. Now however he was pretty sure his baby was going to have one of her own.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

AJ woke the next morning unrefreshed and long before anyone else in the house was even stirring. Deciding to go for a run, he got out of bed and Miranda moaned at his loss before rolling over and going back to sleep. AJ put his sweats on, and calling softly to Dammit they went out the back door, and headed to the woods. Even in the cold crisp air it was no problem for him to run five miles before returning to the house. As Dammit and the puppy greeted each other and began to play, AJ went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and start breakfast.

The women woke to the smell of coffee and bacon cooking. They both came into the kitchen in their nightgowns and robes. He smiled at the sleepy expressions on their faces and told them to go into the dining room; he would bring the food in to them. Taking their coffee with them they did as they were told.

Their guests were coming for lunch so as soon as breakfast was over everyone headed to the showers to get ready. Miranda and AJ showered together taking the time for a quick love making session, figuring that would take no more time than if they had each showered separately. Having been married less than six months they still found it hard to keep their hands off of each other. They still hugged and cuddled every chance they got, even though AJ was not one for public displays. Once they were sexually satisfied they dried each other off heating up their desires again. Their glances met and they made silent promises for later since they needed to get to work getting lunch ready.

Miranda and AJ took over the kitchen while Francesca made a wonderful production out of the table setting. Everything was just about ready when their guests began to arrive. Randy didn't bother to knock as he raced through the front door knowing he was welcome in his grandparents home. Spotting AJ first he ran up to him and demanded that AJ guess what Santa had brought him.

Knowing what Nora and Josh had planned to give their son in Santa's name AJ guessed several things that Randy declared were all wrong. Pretending that he was about to give up, AJ allowed Randy to persuade him into one more guess. "A trike?" was his guess and Randy's eyes grew big that his grandpa had gotten it right.

"But what else?" Randy asked.

Having been in the living room long enough to have heard the last few guesses Miranda stated firmly, "And a sled."

"No fair Nana! You know everything before we do!" Randy protested.

The five adults were laughing at the child's comment and didn't notice when Tom shouldered the front door open and came in with his arms loaded with gifts. He stood there staring at their backs thinking how beautiful Francesca's laughter was. Tom could pick hers out from all the rest and that concerned him. He also noticed that her hair was a few inches longer. Before he could make any other observations, Randy saw him standing behind the others and cried out, "Uncle Tom!"

Everyone spun around to see the new arrival as Randy ran up to Tom to look over the gifts in his arms. "Which one is for me Uncle Tom?" he asked.

"Randy!" Nora protested at her child's greed.

Tom laughed even though his eyes never left Francesca. Miranda noticed that her stepdaughter's were locked on him too. They weren't going to keep things secret for long if they kept that up. She stepped forward to take some of the gifts out of his arms and place then under the tree.

"Can we open presents now?" Randy wanted to know sitting down in front of the tree with an eager look.

Josh scooped his son up and reminded him, "We are going to eat first my little man...then presents."

As Tom placed the rest of the packages under the tree and took off his coat, the women began putting the food on the table. It seemed that Randy wasn't the only one eager for the present part of the day.

Just before they were going to sit down at the table, Tom noticed Dammit scratching and whining at the mudroom door. He walked over knowing the layout of the housed and that through that room was the backdoor, so he opened the door to let Dammit out back, figuring she had to do her business. But instead he set free one very eager and frisky Christmas gift.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Randy's squeal of "PUPPY!" alerted the others to what had happened. Tom still stood at the door with a stunned and apologetic look on his face. The boy and puppy were on the floor in a heap and Dammit had eagerly joined in on the fun. It took a bit, but when things settled down enough Miranda explained that Santa had left the puppy here for Randy as an extra special surprise.

His joy and excitement delayed lunch a little longer, but no one seemed to mind. The puppy and Dammit were both finally sent to the mudroom so they could eat. The offer of more presents was what got Randy to settle down enough to eat too.

As the food was being passed from one person to another and Nora was filling both her plate and Randy's, Tom asked her, "So how goes it on the baby front dear?"

No one seemed to notice the startled look on Francesca's face as Nora answered, "Still no luck. We've been trying for almost nine months now and I am beginning to thinking it will take a miracle for me to get pregnant."

With a soft look on her face and her hand on her own tummy under the table so no one could see it, Francesca said, "Well Christmas is the season of miracles." Then with a teasing grin on her face she turned to look at her father and Miranda, "So are the two of you planning on giving Nora and I a baby brother or sister any time soon?"

AJ began shaking his head 'no' right away as Miranda laughed and said, "We did talk about it when we were first talking of marriage, but we decided that we had two wonderful daughters already and could just have fun raising our grandchildren."

"You mean grandchild," Josh said sadly.

"Oh there will be more," Miranda offered with a knowing smile and everyone tried to question her at once. "All in good time everyone. Some things are better as surprises," was all she would offer no matter what they tried to get her to tell what she knew.

"And what about you Admiral Boone?" Francesca asked, using the formal form of address for him. "Have you ever wanted children?"

Wondering why she would ask him such a thing, Tom answered her anyway, "Please call me Tom, and yes, when my wife and I were first married we tried to have children, but then we discovered she had cancer and couldn't."

"And you never thought of remarrying and starting a family?" she persisted in her questions.

"I did think about it in the early days, but as time passed I realized that I was getting to old to be a father and too set in my ways to be retrained by a new wife."

'Well there she had it,' Francesca thought. 'He does not want a wife or children! I guess that I will just have the baby and raise it myself!'

Miranda's heart ached for the pain she sensed in her stepdaughter. She wished that Francesca had just talked to Tom about the situation instead of asking him questions like this and assuming that those were his answers for a situation that he knew nothing about. She would have to pull Francesca aside later and plead with her to really talk to Tom.

The next topic to come up over lunch was how the gifts would be opened. Nora told them that her family had always done it youngest to oldest. Randy was happy with that plan, but his grandpa AJ felt the need to tease him a bit. "But that would make me last! I don't want to wait that long, we should do it oldest to youngest."

For Tom's plan with Francesca's gifts to work out he needed to open hers to him before she opened his to her, so he chimed in to agree with AJ.

Francesca had been unable to decide what to get Thomas, so had come up with an idea to get him two different gifts. One was personal and the other was not. Those were the two unlabeled gifts her Papa had found her first night here. She needed to open the one he got her first so she would know which of the two she'd gotten him to give to him. "Now Papa you and Thomas are old enough to have enough patience to wait. Randy should be first."

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Josh tried to end the debate by suggesting that they draw numbers or take turns, but no one seemed to like either idea. Finally Miranda suggested it be put to a vote. Since AJ had only been kidding anyway, when the vote was taken he voted for the youngest to the oldest along with almost everyone else.

Tom saw the way the vote was going and realized that he would be the only hold out for the oldest to the youngest. Knowing that would look odd and raise questions, when he was the last one asked, he made it a unanimous vote. Randy was bouncing up and down with excitement and was even ready to skip dessert to get down to the business of gift opening.

With smils all around, the adults agreed that as soon as the table was cleared they could open gifts. Dessert could wait till later. Randy again took his place on the floor in front of the tree and asked if his puppy could come out to help him unwrap presents. Both dogs were set free much to Randy's delight and theirs, and the gift opening began.

From Francesca, Randy got clothes, which he looked at, and pushed aside. Nora picked them up and thanked her. From his grandparents he got a wooden rocking horse in place of the pony he had asked for, and a DVD player for his room so he could watch his Disney movies whenever he wanted. From his parents he got a complete baseball outfit with bat, ball, and glove, as well as a big boy bed to replace his crib. And his last gift was from Uncle Tom, his very own computer!

Nora was next youngest and she told everyone that she and Josh had gotten a computer for themselves too as their gift to each other that year. From her son, she received a coffee mug with his tiny handprint on it that he had made at daycare. From Francesca she received very sexy lingerie that Josh teased was really more for his enjoyment. AJ and Tom had both purchased necklaces for her, Tom's was a ruby for her July birthstone and AJ had given her a gold chain with twenty-two pearls on it. He said he would add one each year for her. She opened the gift from her mother last because Miranda had been holding onto it purposely wanting it to be the last one her daughter opened. Inside was a ring with two stones in it. The first she recognized as amethyst, Randy's birthstone and she was pretty sure the other stone was a peridot. Turning to Miranda she asked, "Mom what does this mean?"

"It means that the baby will be born in August," she replied with a tender smile.

"Really?!" Nora gasped placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, really darling. You see Francesca was right this is the season of miracles."

"Oh mom!" she cried and crossed the room to hug her mother. She then went over to her husband and sat in his lap. "Did you hear that?" she asked snuggling into his arms.

"I sure did! Thanks mom, you certainly made our Christmas!" Josh told his mother-in-law.

After the well wishes died down, Josh was the next to open his gifts. He smiled at everyone as his wife got off his lap and he was handed boxes. He said, "I can't think of a thing that I could possibly want that I don't already have."

Randy pouted and asked his father, "You don't want my present Daddy?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean that Randy. I always want what ever you have to give me."

"Okay," Randy said and handed him a package that looked very much like the one his mother had gotten. It did turn out to be another handprint coffee mug. Josh hugged and thanked his young son. Turning to the rest of the gifts he found baseball season tickets from Miranda, a silk robe and boxers from Francesca, and a GPS system for his car from his Uncle Tom. AJ's gift seemed to be missing, that was until he told Josh that it had been too big to wrap. AJ told him it was a gas grill but that he would have to wait to see it because Tom's gift was in the garage as well, it had also been to big to wrap.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Francesca was the next youngest in the line up so everyone reached under the tree to pull out their gifts to her. Tom waited until last to do so, still wondering if he should go with the gift he wanted to give her or the 'safe choice'. Finally he picked up the smaller of the two boxes he had left unlabeled, placed it in her lap along with the other gifts.

Their eyes met and they shared a look that said that both were still unsure of how to act around each other before he moved back to his chair and sat down.

She opened the gift from Randy first, because he asked her to and she pretended surprise when she found a coffee mug, although this one had her name on it instead of a handprint. From Miranda she had received an art book on the history of fashion. Francesca thanked her telling her that it was one she had been wanting for a while. Nora had given her a PDA, and Josh had two gifts for her. The first was a gag gift, it was a computer game of Barbie dress up, everyone got a huge laugh at that. The second gift was a lovely new brief case. From her father she received a matching necklace to Nora's with thirty-eight pearls on it, there was also an additional pearl in the box, that he told her she could add to the chain in April on her birthday.

The last gift on her lap didn't have a label, it was just like the two that she had for him. Looking up her eyes met Tom's and she wondered if he was doing what she had planned. Was this the personal or impersonal gift? The only way she would know was to open it and find out. Inside the black velvet jewelry box she found a necklace similar to the one Nora had gotten. The difference was that hers was two diamonds for her April birthday in the geometric shape looked like the infinity symbol. She wondered if Tom had meant it that way or if he had just chosen the shape at random. Francesca offered a quiet, "Thank you Thomas, it is lovely," without meeting his eyes. She was afraid of what she would find there.

Miranda was the next one to open her gifts and even though everyone suspected that she already knew what each of them was she attacked them as if she were Randy's age. From Josh she received a leather brief case, and from her daughter a PDA. From her grandson she received an engraved pen and pencil set. AJ gave her the same pearl necklace that he had gotten Nora and Francesca, but hers had forty-two pearls with a diamond clasp. In the box was also was a pair of diamond and pearl earrings to match the necklace. Tom's gift was a necklace of her September birthstone, sapphire. Miranda had waited to open the gift from her stepdaughter last, she didn't know why she did it that way, she just had a feeling she should.

Carefully nestled in tissue paper was a copy of the bronze teddy and peignoir set that had so excited Tom at the fashion show. Josh and AJ cheered at the sight of it while Tom was strangely silent although he did seem to be having trouble finding a comfortable position in his chair. "Thank you everyone, I love my gifts, but I'm pretty sure I know which one AJ liked the best..." she trailed off with a grin.

"Oh, yes it was definitely the pen and pencil set," AJ claimed much to Randy's delight and the laughter of all the adults.

Being a year younger than AJ, Tom was next in the lineup. He found a PDA from Nora and a car racing computer game from Josh who knew his uncle's secret passion for speed and fast cars. He received a baseball glove from Randy so they could play catch together. From Miranda he got a gift certificate to an interior designer to have two rooms in his house redone. He gave her an odd look knowing there had to be some unseen purpose behind it, but after seeing the look in her eyes decided not to ask there in front of everyone. He would wait until they were alone to get an answer from her.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Francesca handed him a gift that had no nametag on it and he wondered if she had done the same thing he had. Opening the box he found a silk robe and boxer shorts set in a silver gray color. Tom blushed to the roots of his hair and seeing this Francesca said, "I am sorry Thomas, was this a bad choice of gifts?"

"Oh no, I like them, it was just unexpected."

"Well being in the fashion world it just seemed natural to give clothing..."

"Thank you Francesca," was all he said.

AJ stood up at that point and told Tom that he could now show both Josh and Tom their gifts. He asked them to come to the garage. There next to the gas grill for Josh, sat a riding lawn mower. AJ teased his buddy that now he was getting older he would need that for his lawn rather than his old push one.

Josh was running his hands over the mower oohing and aahing, while Tom's eyes were focused on the grill that was Josh's gift. With a shout of surprise Josh pulled the key from the ignition of the mower and held up the nametag that was attached. It had his name on it.

"Wait a minute!" AJ exclaimed, "I put those tags on them this morning and I know I didn't do that!"

Tom was going to start to tease his buddy about getting forgetful in his old age when Nora asked, "Mom, did you have something to do with that?"

Miranda grinned but said nothing until AJ turned to her with questioning eyes, "Did you switch the tags?" he asked her.

"Sorry darling I just got a feeling that Tom and Josh would want to trade gifts. I wanted them to know that would be ok, do you mind?"

"No," he laughed, "I just wish you had told me."

"I will the next time dear," she promised.

"Sure you will!" he hooted, knowing better than to believe her. She just liked her little surprises too much.

After a few more minutes of admiring their traded gifts Tom and Josh went back inside with everyone else so AJ could open his gifts. From Nora he received a PDA, and Josh gave him the latest computer baseball game. Tom, after checking with Miranda, to make sure he wasn't duplicating something she was doing, had gotten his friend baseball season tickets. From Randy he received a baseball glove. The child smiled and said he would have a lot of people to play catch with. His daughter handed him two packages, the first had his name on it and contained a silk robe and boxer shorts in a bronze color to match Miranda's teddy set. The second package had no tag and he recognized it as one of the gifts he had asked Francesca about the night she arrived. "I thought this was for those unexpected gift givers?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, a bit nervously he thought, and said, "I fibbed, sorry Papa."

Tom realized that she had done exactly what he had by purchasing two gifts and he was curious what her other choice for him had been. He watched with interest as AJ opened an Irish knit sweater in a natural color. Tom thought he would have liked that gift too, but was happy she had chosen the more personal gift.

Last, AJ opened the gift from his wife. It was just a thin envelope that he wondered about until he read the enclosed gift certificate; it was to a pro-baseball training camp for their week of pre-season training. AJ grinned like a little boy, this was something he had always wanted to do, but had never thought about buying for himself. "Thank you darling, this is perfect!"

Miranda smiled back at him and told him she was glad he was pleased, but that if he looked closely there was something else in the envelope. AJ once again peeked into the envelope and saw there was indeed a small card that he had missed. It was a hand written note that once he read it caused him to shift in his seat and flush just a bit. He was trying to hide his reaction to the message on the card. It was a promise to fulfill the promise she had made him while they were still dating, that to date she had not had the courage to do. But here it was in black and white, proof that she was now ready to entertain him by playing with herself using the things in her toy drawer. AJ winked at her and suggested that night.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

With a blush of her own, Miranda nodded and agreed. Tom looked on with envy and then glanced at Francesca to see her reaction. In the three months since he had left Italy there had been no other woman in his life. He'd thought about it, even gone to a bar a couple times, thinking he'd pick up someone for a night of casual sex. But then Francesca's face would intrude and he lost the desire for another woman. Tom was sure she'd had other lovers during that time and that thought bothered him more than he felt it should have. Now here she was and it was very clear that Miranda and AJ would be having an intimate night. Tom wished he had the guts to ask Francesca back to his place that night, but knew that out of respect for his oldest friend he wouldn't do it.

As everyone helped to clear away the paper and bows from the gift unwrapping AJ once again saw Francesca popping jelly beans into her mouth. He'd done the math last night and thinking back to the time Marcella had been pregnant with her he guessed she could be anywhere from six to fifteen weeks along. As small as she was she could easily be showing early so he shaved that guess to six to twelve weeks. He hadn't had time to talk with her about it yet, but he was still wondering who the father might be. It wasn't until today when he saw Tom that he remembered that his friend had been in Italy for part of that time and that Francesca had played tour guide to him. Maybe Tom would remember if she had been seeing someone then. AJ just needed a quiet moment alone with his friend to ask him.

Meanwhile Tom was looking for a moment that he could get Miranda alone and ask her the reason behind her interior designer gift. Tom was successful in his mission before AJ was and managed to pull Miranda aside to question her. He was a bit frustrated by her answer though. All she would tell him was that the reason would become clear before the end of the day.

When AJ returned from taking out the large bag of trash he saw Tom coming out of the bathroom, figuring this would be as good a chance as any he called to Tom and ask him to come into the study. Once there, AJ closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard by the others still in the house. Tom gave his friend an inquiring look completely unprepared for what AJ asked.

"Tom, when you were in Italy, do you remember any man Francesca might have been seeing or any she might have mentioned while you were there?"

"Why in the world would you ask me about that?" Tom wanted to know.

"I have my reasons Tom. Now can you remember anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Well she introduced me to several men while I was visiting, but I wouldn't say she indicated in any way that she was involved with them. What's going on that you need to ask me about the men in her life? Why not ask her?"

"I will ask her when I talk to her about this, but I wanted to see if there had been any one serious she was seeing about the time you were over there."

"Again the question I have for you my friend...why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Francesca is pregnant and I was hoping to find out who the father is."

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"What!?" Tom gasped sinking into a chair and going slightly pale. "What makes you think she is pregnant, has she said something?"

"No, not at all. But she is downing jelly beans like crazy and Marcella did the same thing when she was pregnant with Francesca."

"So just because your daughter is eating jelly beans you think she is pregnant?"

"She's never snacked before, she's told Miranda and I that this was a recent sweet tooth, and she's always been so conscious of her figure that this is very out of character for her," AJ ticked off on his fingers to his friend with a concerned look on his face.

"That's pretty flimsy evidence to base such an assumption on AJ!"

"I don't think so Tom. You didn't see Marcella during that time, but if she ran out of jelly beans she would be frantic. Now I don't know if Francesca is that bad yet, but I haven't seen her without them during the last three days."

"Well how do you feel about it if it is true?" Tom asked.

"I guess that will depend on how she feels about it. If this was something she planned and is happy about it or was an accident and a mistake."

"Have you thought that it might be an accident she's happy about?"

"No, the only thing I've thinking about since it came up is who the father is."

"Why don't you give me some time to try to talk to her and see if I can find out and then I can let you know?"

"No don't worry I can talk to my own daughter about that. I was just hoping you could shed some light on who might be the father. Thanks for your concern old buddy."

"What are friends for?"

"We better get out there before we're missed or the women will come looking for us."

They rejoined the group and before long Nora and Josh decided to take their leave because Randy was getting tired from the excitement of the day. Tom offered to load up the lawn mower in the back of his truck and bring it over to their house before coming back and getting his grill. Josh thanked him and began to load up their car with the gifts they had received. AJ helped Josh while the women rounded up Randy and the white Husky puppy that Randy had decided to call Herbie even though they tried to convince him that it was a boy's name and the puppy was a girl. Randy's current favorite movie was 'Herbie the Love Bug' and that was the reason for the name.

As they drove off, Miranda, AJ, and Francesca stood on the porch watching them go. In the hopes of trying to let Francesca know that AJ would welcome her child into the family as well as Nora's Miranda asked, "So darling, how do you feel about the fact that you're going to be a grandfather again?"

AJ looked at his wife and then allowed his glance to stray to his daughter whose hand had instinctively gone to rest on her tummy before he answered, "I thought that we had decided that because we weren't going to have children of our own we would just look forward to spoiling all our grandchildren."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Miranda. "I think I hear Dammit fussing I'll go let her out."

"Papa, I am so glad that you want more grandchildren because mine will be born at the end of June."

"I wondered if you knew yet that you were pregnant."

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"The jelly beans gave you away. Your mother craved them when she was pregnant with you."

"You never told me that Papa."

"Actually it was something I didn't remember until I saw you eating them," he put his arm around her and asked, "Is the father someone you're serious about and are still seeing?"

"It was just a passing thing with us Papa. I am not planning on telling the father at all. I will raise the baby myself."

"Francesca, every man has a right to know he is going to be a father."

"The relationship is over and we parted as friends."

"If you're still friendly with him Francesca than I think you should find a way to tell him about the baby. He might surprise you and be supportive."

"I do not think so Papa, but I will keep that in mind."

"Alright Darlin', I'm going to see if Tom needs help loading the lawn mower." AJ turned to cut through the house and into the garage to help his friend.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Francesca was still standing on the porch her hand resting on her tummy staring in the distance as Tom came around the side of the house and saw her. "Is it mine or someone else's Cesca?" he asked nodding at the hand still resting on her tummy.

"My bedroom does not have a revolving door no matter what you think Thomas, but to answer your question the baby is mine."

"You know what I meant Francesca. Am I the father?"

"When I asked you at lunch if you wanted children, you said not at this time in your life, so I will raise the baby myself."

"I said that out of context. I had no way of knowing that you might be carrying our child. The fact that you are pregnant changes everything. I will support whatever decision you make about the baby."

"You also said you were too set in your ways to have a child in your life. The baby and I will be fine on our own."

They heard AJ calling out for Tom from the garage so Francesca gave him a half smile and said, "I will go inside while you see what Papa wants."

Without giving him time to reply she turned and went into the house.

Tom headed to the garage and saw his friend there waiting for him, "Sorry buddy we must have gone around the house in opposite directions looking for each other."

"I was wondering if you needed any help loading the lawn mower."

"Nope. I'm ready to go and will drop it at Josh's before coming back for the grill. It looks like we might get more snow tonight. This way you'll be able to get the Escalade in the garage."

AJ closed the tailgate and said, "Okay see you soon."

Entering the house as Tom drove off AJ could hear Miranda on the phone in the kitchen. He decided to have a drink in his study and unwind from the hustle of the day. About an hour went by and he began to wonder why Tom hadn't returned. Looking out the window he saw it had began to snow. AJ started down the hall, when he heard Tom's truck pull in the drive. He was walking by the guest room and could hear Francesca's voice through the partly opened door. Wondering who she was talking to he stopped for a moment to listen.

Francesca had gone to her room to relax after the excitement of the day. She was lying on the bed and talking to the baby. Placing her hand on her tummy she said, "Are you as tired as Mama is? I wonder when you are going to start moving so I can feel you?" With a deep sigh and unbeknownst to her, her Papa was standing by her door in the hall, when she began to tell the baby about what had happened earlier in the day, "I told my Papa about you today bambino, and he seems pleased to be expecting another grandbaby, but I think he would not be so pleased if he knew that Thomas was your Papa."

His blood began to boil as he realized his best friend had betrayed him. Spinning on his heel he charged towards the garage. Flinging the door open he approached Tom who was just lowering the tailgate of his pick up. "Why the hell didn't you keep your hands off my daughter," AJ shouted as Tom spun around and met AJ's fist with his jaw and causing him to stagger back until he bumped into the truck.

"AJ, she is not a child and can decide for herself who she wants as a lover."

"She is MY child and you seduced her!" he exclaimed.

"No Papa, he did not," Francesca cried as she came running into the garage followed closely by Miranda. Stepping between the two men with her back to Tom and her hands up as to block AJ from taking another swing at Tom she added, "I seduced him."

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Taking his eyes off Tom for the first time since the women had entered the garage, AJ's angry glance fell on his daughter, "I don't believe you," AJ informed his daughter.

"It is true Papa, we were dancing in my apartment and I undressed him."

"He could have stopped you."

"No Papa he could not have, I wanted him and I was going to have him."

A groan came from behind her as Tom thought, 'Oh God, I'm dead.'

Francesca, hearing, this backed up and leaned against him. "He tried to resist me Papa, but I can be irresistible."

"You were together just once and he got you in the family-way?"

"Oh no Papa we probably made love over a hundred times while he was there." Another groan came from behind her. "He is a wonderful lover Papa."

AJ growled in anger and tried to reach around her to get to Tom, Miranda felt that it was time to intervene. Placing herself in front of AJ she put her hands on his chest to hold him back and said, "Why don't we all go into the house and sit down and talk about this. Being out here in the cold is not good for Francesca and the baby."

Noticing for the first time that Francesca was standing there on the cold concrete floor without shoes on, Tom scooped her up in his arms and said, "Cesca, Randi is right, you shouldn't be out here without shoes," and started towards the door to the house with her.

AJ watched them go with openmouthed astonishment, "I'm going to kill him."

"He's your best and oldest friend."

"And he got my baby pregnant."

"AJ, it takes two to get pregnant and you heard Francesca. She was not an unwilling participant if they made love over a hundred times in two weeks."

"I don't want to hear that Miranda."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't make it any less true. Now I'm going into the house to talk to them, you can either come in or stay out here in the cold." She turned and went into the house and her heart melted at the scene in the living room. Tom had placed Francesca on one end of the couch and he was sitting on the other with her feet in his lap rubbing them to get them warm.

Tom looked up when she entered the room, "AJ's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"He wants to, but I think I've convinced him to stop at slow prolonged torture."

"Thank you so much Randi. That is so much better than a quick death."

"Think nothing of it, I did it for me so I could help him. If I remember right, I also warned you about getting involved with his daughter."

"I am right here you two, you do not need to speak as if I am not in the room. I am pregnant, not invisible."

Their eyes turned to Francesca as AJ entered the room and Tom said, "Your being pregnant is what this is all about. Since the baby is mine I have a right to be involved in any decisions made about it."

"I have not said it was yours."

Looking deeply into her eyes, "If you're trying to imply that the baby is not mine to protect me from your father then you will hurt me more than anything he could do to me."

With a tear sliding down her cheek she took Tom's hand and placed it on her stomach saying, "It is our baby Thomas."

Looming over Tom where he sat on the couch, AJ brought everyone's attention to him when he growled, "Then you'll marry her as soon as we can make the arrangements."

"He does not want a wife Papa."

"I didn't ask him, daughter. The baby will have a name."

"It will have my name Papa."

"I will marry her if that is what she wants, not on your orders."

Miranda trying to soothe the situation said, "AJ sit down so we can all talk about this like civilized adults." When AJ took a chair she continued, "In this day and age there is very little stigma for a woman of Francesca's age to have a child without being married. It would be different if they loved each other and wanted to live together, but to marry just to give the baby a name isn't necessary unless she wishes the baby to have joint citizenship."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I had not thought about that," replied Francesca. "But it is not a bad idea."

"So then you do want to marry me?" asked Tom.

"If you are willing, but there is no need for us to live together."

"Our careers might make it difficult, but for the baby's sake I think we should live together. If you want to remain in Italy I can retire and we can live there."

AJ, unable to hold his pent up anger any longer said, "Do you HEAR yourself. You're going to retire so you can live with my daughter that you got pregnant. How could you have done this to her?"

"Papa he did not do anything to me that I did not want him to. The baby was unexpected, but not unwelcome."

"But Francesca, he's my age!"

"No Papa, Thomas is a year younger than you, but his age does not matter to his virility. Maybe Miranda could tell us if men your age are still sexually active."

With a grin spreading across her face Miranda replied, "There are times when he wears me out."

"Do you see Papa? Maybe you would not be so upset if I were four years older?"

"Your age has nothing to do with the fact that my best friend betrayed my trust in him."

"And for that I'm sorry AJ, but Cesca was right when she said that she can be irresistible. I admit I was weak and should have walked away. I don't know why I didn't, but it's too late to change what happened now."

Putting her hand on his arm Francesca asked, "Thomas do you regret our time together?"

Turning his head to look at her rather than his best friend Tom replied, "Not a single moment of it dear-heart."

"Then we can marry and, because I had been thinking about opening a branch of my business here in the States, I can begin to do that now. It will still be a lot of travel back and forth for awhile, but by the time the baby comes I could probably be established here."

"Then we'll be married as soon as possible," Tom said.

"Unless you want something fancy," Miranda volunteered, "As a Judge I can marry the two of you."

"Then the sooner the better," Tom stated.

"I only need a dress. I could probably have one here within a week," Francesca told him.

"Then what about being married on New Years Eve or New Years Day?"

Francesca said, "I think it should be New Years Eve because my flight home is on the second."

"That doesn't give us much of a honeymoon," Tom stated.

"It sounds to me like you already had that," AJ growled.

Ignoring AJ's statement Miranda said, "Well then New Years Eve it is."

It was at that point Tom looked out the window and noticed it was snowing harder than it was earlier and said, "I'd better be going now, the weather is looking bad."

Miranda looking out the window as he said that told him, "Tom you're not going anywhere it looks like it might be a whiteout. You'll spend the night."

"Miranda we have one quest room."

"Is that really a problem Papa? I'm already carrying his child."

Fearing that he would never see his child born Tom said, "It's not a problem I'll sleep on the couch."

"That might be for the best, Tom," Miranda said patting his shoulder and rolling her eyes.

Francesca stepped in front of her father and asked, "Really Papa? What more do you think he can do?"

"Cesca, you respect your father in his home," replied Tom.

Throwing Tom a glare, AJ told his daughter, "Do what you want Francesca it's obvious my wishes hold no sway over you," AJ said and turned to leave the room. Closing his study door AJ poured himself a stiff drink and prepared to get rip roaring drunk.

"Why don't I throw together something light for dinner?" asked Miranda knowing that Francesca should eat.

"I will help you Miranda," Francesca offered.

Tom took a seat on the couch which he knew would be his bed for that night and contemplated the twist his life had taken in one day. Suddenly as if a light had gone on it dawn on him why Miranda had given him the two room home make over.

When dinner was ready Miranda went to knock on the study door, "AJ, I made dinner. Come and eat."

His voice came loud and clear enough through the door that Tom heard his response in the living room, "Is Tom still here?"

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Yes," replied Miranda.

"Then I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself then."

Miranda tried to start a conversation over dinner, but when all she got was monosyllables from the other two she gave up. They sat around that evening talking about the wedding and the baby until everyone was yawning. Miranda got up and went to the linen closet and brought back bedding which she placed on the couch for Tom.

Francesca approached Tom, wrapped her arms around his waist and asked, "Thomas are you sure you won't sleep with me tonight?"

With a sigh Tom said, "Cesca, I think that's what got us in this situation."

Shaking her head sadly at his lack of knowledge she told him, "No Thomas our wild kinky sex got us in this situation, sleeping only refreshed us for more of that."

Chuckling, Miranda went back down the hall to the study door, knocking on it she asked, "AJ are you coming to bed?"

"Not right now, Miranda, goodnight."

"But darling I thought we had a date."

"Not tonight, go to bed, I'll be there in awhile."

"I love you AJ," she said softly through the closed door.

AJ heard the sadness in her voice, but just didn't have heart to respond.

When the house had settled down and was quiet and dark, Francesca inched open her bedroom door and looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was about. She tiptoed into the living room, sat down on the floor by the couch and tapped Tom on the shoulder.

Not being asleep he had heard her approach. He thought about pretending to be asleep because he knew she was going to try to tempt him into her bed. Tom knew his resistance to her was almost non-existent. When he heard her say, "Please I need to talk to you," he reluctantly rolled over to face her.

"What is it Cesca. You know if your father finds you here there will be hell to pay for both of us."

So intent on their conversation they didn't hear AJ leave his study and head towards his bedroom. AJ heard Francesca say, "You were right when you said we wouldn't have much time for a honeymoon and I want to be with you until I have return to Italy."

"Not in my house you won't," AJ informed them.

"Then I will go to Thomas' house with him Papa."

"It seems I've lost my daughter again," replied AJ as he started to walk away.

"AJ," Tom protested. His friend didn't turn, didn't look back, didn't reply, he simply entered his bedroom and closed the door with finality.

Hanging her head Francesca said, "He is more upset than I thought he would be."

Tom shook his head saying, "He's less than I thought he'd be."

"Will you take me with you when you go to your home tomorrow, Thomas?" 

Pulling her into his arms Tom replied, "If that's really what you want Cesca."

"It is," she said and kissed him gently. With a sad smile she got up and walked back to her room. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep Francesca began to pack leaving out only the outfit she would wear tomorrow.

Tom woke to the sound of the automatic coffee pot beginning to brew. He got up; folded up the bedding he had used and went to start breakfast.

Miranda came into the kitchen as Tom was scrambling eggs. She smiled at him and poured herself a cup of coffee. "AJ tells me Francesca is going to move in with you today."

"It's what she wants Randi, and she's carrying my child and I plan to keep her as happy as I can."

"Even at the cost of your friendship with AJ?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"You love her," Miranda stated.

"No, but I admire and respect her and I will treat her well and care for both her and the baby."

"Good morning Miranda," Francesca said as she came into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Tom's waist she laid her head on his back and said, "Good morning, Thomas."

Turning in her arms with spatula in hand he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and said, "Good morning dear-heart. I'm making breakfast why don't you and Miranda go and sit down."

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

They sat down at the dining room table and as Tom carried in plates of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast they heard a door open, saw AJ come out of his bedroom, take one look at them and go down the hall to the study closing the door behind him. With a sad sigh Tom placed the plates in front of them and went back to the kitchen for his own and scraping the fourth plate of food back into the pan that was still on the stove.

"Do you need help packing?" Miranda asked as Tom sat down at the table.

"No, I did it last night," Francesca told her pushing her food around on her plate and not really eating it.

"Cesca, you need to eat," Tom told her placing a hand on hers that was just moving her food around.

"I'm really not very hungry," she told him reaching into her pocket and pulling out a handful of jelly beans.

Tom stopped her before she could eat them saying, "You need real food Cesca."

"I'm not a child Thomas, I will eat what I like," she said popping the jelly beans in her mouth and getting up from the table.

As she headed toward the guest room Tom got up to follow her when Miranda laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "Tom, one thing you should learn about pregnant women right now is that they are very emotional and at times unreasonable."

Tom turned to look at her with an indulgent smile and said, "That is different from non-pregnant women how?"

Miranda glared and said, "Behave!"

"I am..." Tom replied, "I'm just behaving 'badly'."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Miranda turned back to the table to clean up the breakfast mess. Finding that there was still more food in the kitchen that Tom had meant for AJ, she fixed him a plate, warmed it in the microwave and took it and a cup of coffee to AJ in the study. Awkwardly opening the door because her hands were full Miranda entered the study.

She found AJ standing at the window with his hands linked behind his back looking out. Sitting the food and coffee down on the desk she walked over to him at the window. Seeing the snow plow clearing the street she didn't know if AJ was watching that or just lost in thought. He looked so far away. She stepped between him and the window and wrapping her arms around him she laid her head on his chest. "Darling, Francesca is planning on moving in with Tom today. You should come out and say good-bye."

"She knows where I am and how to open doors that aren't locked. If she wants to say good-bye she can come in here."

With a heavy sigh Miranda said, "Then will you at least eat the breakfast I brought for you?"

"All I want is coffee, but I can wait for that until Tom is out of the house."

"I brought you coffee too, AJ. You can't go through the rest of your life ignoring him. He's going to be our son-in-law and the father of our grandchild. Unless you're planning on cutting Francesca and the baby out of your life too, you will have to forgive him."

"That will never happen."

"Then you're going to lose more than your best friend, darling," she said, then stood on tip toes, kissed his cheek and left the room.

Tom put Francesca's luggage into him truck while she walked down the hall to her father's study, knocking on the door she told him, "Papa, it's Francesca," when he asked 'Who is it?'

"Come on in."

Francesca entered the room to find AJ staring out the window. He turned to see her with her coat over her arm, "Papa, I want you to know that I love you very much. I am sorry that Thomas and I hurt you, but one day you will have to realize that I am a woman as well as your daughter."

"I love you too daughter, but I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive the betrayal that you and Tom showed me."

"Is it betrayal to fall in love?"

"You can't be in love with a man old enough to be your father."

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Papa, your wife is. Miranda is only four years older than I am and the love I see shining from her eyes every time she looks at you tells me that it is true."

"Tom was supposed to keep his hands off of you when he went to Italy. He betrayed me."

"No Papa he did not. He fought me all the way. I seduced him."

"He's a grown man and could not be seduced unless he wanted to be. I should know..."

"Because Miranda seduced you? Did she tempt you out of your clothes? Did she make passionate love to you all day and night? Did she love you with all her heart and just want your arms around her until she fell asleep? Did she want to wake up to your handsome face every morning," by this time tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear anymore about how he made passionate love to you Francesca. I see you are going to leave my home and go live with him until you return to Italy."

"Yes Papa because you will not let us be together here."

"You're damn right! I will not let you sleep with that man in my home."

Francesca nodded as tears continued to slide down her face. Putting on her coat she said, "I still love you Papa, but I love Thomas as well," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Good-bye."

Turning back to the window he whispered, "Good-bye"

As she arrived at the garage still wiping her eyes, and seeing Tom standing next to the truck she said, "I am ready to go now Thomas."

Noticing her tears Tom asked, "Do you want me to go and talk to him?"

"It will do no good. He has turned his heart against us."

"By the time the baby comes he will change his mind."

"I do not think so," replied Francesca. "He is a very stubborn man. We should go now." As she got in the truck she saw the grill that Tom had traded the lawn mower for, "Are you not going to take your gift, Thomas?"

"No, I don't want anything from AJ, but his daughter," climbing into the truck next to her, and noticing that fresh tears were falling, he started the engine and pulled out of the garage. It was very slow going. The trip that would normally take twenty-five minutes to his house took nearly an hour.

He pulled directly into his garage, "Well this is my home, and you're welcome to make any changes you like. You can work with the decorator that Miranda gave us for Christmas. Let me show you around." Tom gave her a tour of the house leaving the guest room and his room for last. "Francesca, I don't want to presume anything, should I put your bags in here or in my room?" he asked as they stood in the guest room.

"Please Thomas, place my bags in your room. I came to be with you and to share your bed."

"All right dear-heart," he said and took the bags to his room. "You didn't eat much breakfast can I make you something?"

"Not now, I am not very hungry. I would like to lie down and sleep awhile. Would you lay down with me and hold me in your arms?"

Looking at her tear-stained face he felt something shift in his heart and he knew that he was feeling more for her than she wanted him to, "If that's what you wish Cesca."

"Then come Thomas, and hold me, I feel so very tired."

Kicking off his shoes he laid down in the bed fully clothed and opened his arms to her. Lying down next to Tom she snuggled up as close as possible and was soon fast asleep. He watched her sleep for a time looking at her slim body wondering at the miracle that was growing in her. Did she really want this child? Would he ever know for sure? These were the thoughts running though his mind as he fell asleep too.

They slept for several hours and the late afternoon sun was low in the sky when Tom woke. He stared at Francesca thinking that he'd never have her in his arms again after their time together in Italy and he never dared to imagine she'd be here in his bed. But now both of those things were true and she was carrying his child. He couldn't help it, he couldn't control his reaction to having this incredibly sexy woman in his arms, his reaction caused Francesca to moan and wake.

She arched against him like a cat waking from a long nap. Her hand reached out and caressed his face and she whispered, "Good morning Thomas."

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

With a chuckle Tom said, "It's hardly morning any longer dear-heart.

"But it is always good when I wake in your arms," Francesca replied with a sigh.

With a tender smile he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Oh, Thomas," she moaned. "It has been so long."

"Francesca, you're pregnant and we can't."

"And I will be for six more months, do you think I'm going to go without you for that long?" she asked.

"Dear-heart I don't want to hurt the baby. 

"The baby wants his father to come and visit."

"But I might get carried away…"

"Oh, please do."

"Cesca, I could cause you or the baby harm."

"Fine," she said rolling over and getting out of bed and stripping off her clothes she told him, "I might as well have stayed at Papa's."

"Are you sure? I'm just so afraid of hurting you."

"In the past women worked in fields and delivered their babies and then kept right on working."

"That was in the past, dear-heart and those women weren't you."

"My doctor told me that I could be sexually active as long as it was not uncomfortable for me and he meant late in my pregnancy when you would be bouncing on me. So if you are not going to please me I will find someone who will!"

"The hell you will woman! You're my wife and I'll be the one that gives you pleasure," replied Tom.

"I am not your wife yet."

"You will be before the week is over."

"You almost sound jealous, Thomas. 

"No man likes to think of his wife with another man," he said just as his lips touched her.

"I would never be unfaithful to you Thomas," and looking him straight she added, "And there has been no one since we were together in Italy."

"That is good to know Cesca, there has been no one for me either."

"Do not get me wrong Thomas, I dated..."

He frowned at her.

She brushed her hand over his cheek in a caress, "But when I thought of taking them into my bed all I could see was your handsome face and I sent them home wanting."

"Good, you won't be calling out anyone else's name when I make love to you," he said.

"I would never do that, Thomas," Francesca promised.

"I would hope not dear-heart."

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I can not wait until the snow is gone so we can make love in the hot tub you have out on the patio.

"Cesca, by spring you'll be six months along! We'll have to wait until after the baby comes."

"No, we will not Thomas! I plan on going into labor while still making love to you."

Shocked and horrified Tom said, "Cesca, that is NOT going to happen."

"I will ask Miranda, and we will see," smiled Cesca and her tummy loudly growled, "I think you need to feed the baby and me Thomas."

"Very well," he said as he got up and put on his robe. He went into the kitchen and began to fix fried chicken.

After a few minutes Cesca came into the kitchen with her face washed and her robe on, "What, no coffee?"

"I am busy fixing you something to eat. Besides I heard that caffeine is not good for the baby."

"So that is good, the baby will not be drinking it," she told him.

"You know that is not what I meant, Cesca."

"I know, but I want my coffee and I want it now, just like I wanted you in Italy, and you know I got my way then."

"You got your way then because I was too weak to refuse you, but I won't stand by and let you do things that are bad for our child. Tomorrow I will get out and buy decaffeinated coffee. Today you'll drink milk, juice, or water!" he told her taking the coffee can she had just found, and putting it in a high cupboard.

Stomping her foot angrily she declared, "Then I will just have jelly beans for dinner," and stomped out of the room.

Knowing the healthy appetite Francesca'd had in Italy, Tom wasn't worried that she'd eat. When it was done and put it on the table with a tall glass of milk at her place, he called out, "Cesca dinner is ready, I'll eat without you, if I have too," he sat down at the table and waited to see what she would do.

Peering out the door, she sniffed the delicious aromas and as her mouth watered she decided that she wouldn't cut off her nose to spite her face. She crept into the dining room and sat down with a frown. Eating the food placed before her on the plate, she moved the glass of milk away from her and refused to drink anything.

He frowned that she wasn't drinking her milk, but didn't say anything since at least she was eating.

The rest of the week passed slowly because everyday they got more snow so it was almost impossible to get out. They firmed up the dates that she would be back in February. The plan was, she would be in town for a week around the fourteenth. Tom called Bethesda and made an appointment with an OB/GYN for Mrs. Thomas Boone, during that week. He reminded Francesca to bring her medical records from Italy when she returned. Francesca and Miranda spent many hours on the phone making plans and talking about the future. Tom had asked to speak to AJ once during the week, but as Miranda had suspected when she went to tell him, AJ refused to take the call.

The day before the wedding Tom tried again to talk to AJ. Miranda went into the study, picked up the phone and handed it to AJ saying, "You should take this call."

He took the phone from her and said, "Hello?"

Tom's voice came over the line saying, "AJ, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please hear what I have to say, before you hang up. After my wife died I never thought I would marry again, just as I'm sure that before Miranda came into your life you felt the same. If the thought ever did cross my mind, I just knew that it wouldn't be the same if you weren't my best man. So I was hoping that you might consider acting as my best man tomorrow."

AJ sat there for a moment and thought about all that he and Tom had been through over the years and if he could put his current feelings aside and do this for his friend. Then he thought about his daughter, and without saying a word dropped the receiver back on the phone.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The click on the line came as a shock to Tom. After the long silence, he'd thought that AJ was actually thinking about acting as his best man. Then to just be hung up on...he knew that this was not going to be resolved. He had lost his best friend.

When AJ came out of the study Miranda looked up and asked, "Did you and Tom resolve things?"

"No, we didn't, and I would appreciate it that in the future you not give me the phone asking me to take the call when it is Tom on the line."

"AJ, Francesca is marrying him tomorrow! You know that she loves him, why can't you forgive him?"

"He betrayed my trust in him, that's not something you can forgive."

"Will you be going to the wedding with me tomorrow?" she asked with a sad sigh, knowing that nothing that she could say would change his mind.

"Yes, for Francesca I'll be there."

"Why can't you forgive him for her too?"

"Please stop pushing me Miranda!"

"Alright darling, I'm sorry," she whispered, as she walked out of the room.

Francesca's dress had arrived from Italy two days before the wedding by express messenger. She smiled at Tom when he brought the large box into the house and took it from him heading to his guest room with it. "Cesca, you can put it in our room," he told her.

"Not without you seeing it!" she told him and shooed him from the guest room so she could unpack the dress.

They had discussed what she wanted done to create a nursery out of the guest room and she had told Tom that she wanted a fairy tale design. The interior decorator that they had talked to smiled and assured them that he understood and would have it ready by the time Francesca returned from Italy in February. When asked what changes she had wanted in Tom's bedroom to make it 'their' room she just smiled and said to surprise her. After some thought he had told her that he could do just that!

The wedding was just family. Other than AJ and Miranda their only guests were Josh, Nora and Randy. Because Miranda was going to perform the ceremony, Francesca asked Nora to stand up with her. She surprised Nora with a lovely emerald green silk dress that had arrived with her wedding dress from Italy. As best man Josh wore his dress police uniform, while AJ and Tom wore their dress uniforms. Miranda wore a pretty dark purple dress over which she would put her robe on to perform the ceremony. Little Randy was in a shirt and tie. However, he kept trying to remove the tie and whining about the fact that Herbie had not been allowed to attend.

Went Nora arrived Tom told her that Francesca was in the guest room getting ready so she headed there to see if she could help. Opening the door Nora saw Francesca in a tea length antique white raw silk dress and thought she was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Her hair was swept up and then fell in a cascade of curls to the nape of her neck. Because of the inclement weather there would be no fresh flowers for anyone, and although it saddened Francesca, she knew they would only be exchanging vows today and not rings.

As she and Nora came out of the guest room to find that Miranda and AJ had just come in and were removing their coats, they heard Miranda say, "I hate to hurry this along everyone, but it looks like another storm is brewing, everyone will have to leave right after the ceremony unless you want us trapped here for you wedding night, Tom."

As everyone moved to take their places in the living room Francesca managed to pull AJ off to the side. "I know you're not happy about this Papa, but I'm glad you came."

"I always dreamed of seeing you married, but not like this."

"Did you dream you would see me happily married, Papa?"

"Of course I did daughter."

"Then your dream is coming true because I'm marrying the man I love."

"Then I'm happy for you," he said and kissed her cheek.

After their vows were said Miranda smiled and asked, "Do you have rings to exchange?"

Francesca was shaking her head 'no' when Nora and Josh held out their hands with the rings on them. Francesca's eyes flew to Tom and he smiled indulgently at her. He had wanted to surprise her with the rings and had gotten them one day when he'd said he was going to run to the grocery store.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Francesca if you will take Tom's ring, put on his finger and repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed'."

Francesca did as she was directed, sliding a plain gold band onto Thomas' hand. Miranda turned to Tom and said, "Tom I need you to do the same and repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed'." Tom placed a plain gold band with the engagement ring that had a half-karat champagne colored diamond attached. He slid them both on her hand and turned back to Miranda missing the look of love on Francesca's face. Still holding Francesca's hand in his, he waited for her to conclude the ceremony. Miranda looked at them both, smiled and said, "By the power invested in me by the courts in Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tom bent his head with a smile and was about to place his lips on Francesca's when she gasp, jerked back and placed her hand on her stomach. "Cesca, what is it?"

"I think the baby approves our wedding, he just kicked," she said glowing. Taking his hand she placed it over her stomach and they waited for the baby to move again.

A look of wonder came over Tom's face as he stared down at his hand on her stomach, "I felt it, is that really the baby?"

Smiling and nodding Francesca said, "That's your Papa, bambino, can you move again for him?"

Miranda, looking to where AJ stood, saw him cringe and look away from scene before him. She sighed, worried that this situation might go on for quite some time. Then she gently reminded the newlywed couple with a couple, "You know you're not legally married unless you kiss her."

"I'm not a lawyer but I know that's not true," Tom declared with a laugh.

"As a cop I know about legal things and I agree with mom, Uncle Tom," laughed Josh.

With a pout Francesca said, "The baby and I won't feel married unless you kiss us."

Tom swept Francesca into his arms and kissed her passionately. AJ who had looked back when the kidding had started looked away again. It wasn't until he heard Francesca's squeal of surprise that his eyes came back to his daughter.

Tom had fallen to his knees and was kissing her tummy. "Thomas, what are you doing?" Francesca asked.

Looking up with a teasing grin he replied, "You said you wouldn't feel married unless I kissed you and the baby."

"Oh, Thomas," she sighed and smiled with love shining from her eyes.

"Miranda we'd better get going it's snowing," AJ announced gruffly. As all eyes gazed out the window they saw that it was indeed coming down hard. As their guests moved to get their coats and say their goodbyes, Miranda hung back to make sure she and AJ were the last to leave.

Tom was standing closest to the door with Francesca next to him, he was trying to block as much of the cold air from hitting her as possible. As they took their leave, Miranda hugged Francesca and kissed her cheek saying, "I hope the two of you will be as happy as your father and I have been."

With a shaky smile, Francesca said, "Thank you Miranda. You have been so good for Papa, and I hope I can be as good for Thomas."

"You will be." Miranda said and moved on to give Tom a hug and kiss. As she stepped out of his arms she wiggled a finger in his face and said, "You be good to my step-daughter-in-law or you'll answer to me."

"I will step-mama-in-law."

"Don't call me that," she said as she walked out the door shaking her head.

"Should I just call you 'mom' like Josh does?" yelled Tom after her. He could tell she had heard, but was ignoring him because her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

AJ hugged Francesca and kissed both her cheeks and he said, "Be happy, daughter."

"I am Papa," she whispered in his ear.

About to walk by Tom without saying a word, he was stopped cold when Tom held out his hand and said, "Thank you for coming AJ. I know how much it meant to Francesca."

Ever so briefly meeting Tom's eyes, AJ nodded and briskly shook Tom's hand once before turning to walk out the door without uttering a word.

Tom closed the door behind them and turned to his new wife to say, "Well wife we're alone. It's snowing; I don't have to go into tomorrow because of the holiday. Whatever should we do?"

"I suppose we could play cards..."

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"CARDS?!"

"Well," Francesca explained, "I have heard that once you are married the sex stops."

"Do you want me to call Miranda back and get our marriage annulled now?"

"No Thomas, I can live without sex. I will just devote myself to the baby."

"Like hell you will, woman! You better get that dress off fast so I don't rip it."

"What if I go change into something 'more comfortable'."

"That sounds more like it," Tom leered.

As soon as she was in their bedroom Tom lit the fire he had prepared earlier and moved the couch back a bit so he could place a quilt on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Francesca took off her wedding dress and laid it aside. Under her dress she had worn the bronze teddy knowing how it had affected Tom. She then found the sheer matching robe and slipped it on. Taking her hair down and running a comb through it so the curls lay on her shoulders, she then walked back into the living room. When Tom looked up from where he was kneeling by the fireplace on the quilt he saw the same beautiful goddess that he had seen that day in Italy. She was his now and he was about to make love to her the first time as his wife. "Come to me my beautiful Cesca, I have need of you tonight."

"I also have need of my handsome husband, Thomas," she replied walking over to the quilt and taking his raised hand as he helped her to kneel before him.

Tom took her face between his hands and tenderly kissed her. She ran her hand over his left shoulder where his medals would have been if he'd still had his jacket on, "You looked so handsome today Iover, I wish you had let me take off your jacket."

"I thought that I would save time for us by taking it off myself," he said nodding to the jacket over a chair.

"Someday I want you to tell me what each medal and ribbon stands for," replied Francesca.

"Someday I will, but not tonight," Tom said taking her into his arms and kissing her as he ran his hand down her back. "You do know that I love you in this brownish teddy."

Francesca giggled and replied, "The color is bronze," as she removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't care what color it is, it makes my blood boil."

"Why do you think I wore it?" she teased as she pulled the shirt from his pants and slid it from his strong, broad shoulders.

Kissing her neck, as she ran her hands through the matt of hair on his chest, he removed the sheer robe that barely covered her teddy.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Francesca snuggled into his arms with her head pillowed on his wonderful furry chest wishing she had the courage to say out loud what she had shouted in her mind as they made love. They slept in cozy exhaustion for a few hours until hunger and the coolness as a result of the dying fire woke them.

Monday, January 2, 2006

1030 EST

Dulles International Airport

Two days after their wedding Tom put Francesca on a plane for Italy. She had tears in her eyes that she did her best to hide from him. Tom was surprised at the thought of how much he would miss her.

Once back in Italy Francesca was determined to throw herself into her cleaning out her apartment of the things she wouldn't take to the States. She had only been back a day when her mother called and asked to come over so the two of them could celebrate the Christmas that they hadn't been able to because Francesca had been in the States. Marcella had a way of making others feel guilty down to an art. Her mother arrived at her door with gifts in hand and had brought an additional surprise for daughter. Chilled smoked salmon lay on her best platter looking up at Francesca.

Whether Marcella had brought this as a gesture of good will because it was Francesca's favorite dish, or whether it was another way of causing guilt in her daughter for not spending Christmas in Italy with her, only Marcella knew. However, whatever the reason had been, Francesca took one look at the fish staring up at her and went running to the bathroom. Returning to the room after tossing her cookies, Francesca begged her mother to put the fish out of her sight. "Why darling? It is your favorite dish!"

"I just can't look at it!" her daughter exclaimed turning a bit green once again.

The platter went crashing to the floor, fish and all, "You are pregnant!" Marcella gasped as she saw Francesca's left hand on her tummy. It was then that she saw the rings on her daughter's hand! "And you have gotten yourself married?!"

Francesca told her mother, "Yes Mama, I am. You did not want your grandchild to be born illegitimate did you?"

"Who is the father?" her mother demanded.

"It is Thomas, Mama. Remember I told you about him when he was visiting me a few months ago?"

"And does this Thomas have a last name?"

"Yes Mama, he does."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Mama I think that you had better sit down first."

"Why should I sit down? How bad could it be?"

"Please Mama, come and sit down here with me on the couch," Francesca pleaded as she took a seat and patted the cushion next to her.

"Well all right, if it will get you to tell me the name of the father," Marcella huffed and walked over to join her daughter.

"Mama, do you remember Papa's friend Admiral Boone?"

"You know I do."

"Well he is your son-in-law Mama."

A look of horror came over Marcella's face and she slapped Francesca across the face. She jumped to her feet and left the apartment without saying a word. Marcella was barely inside of her elegant home when she snatched up the phone and dialed her ex-husband's number.

Miranda answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Let me speak to Alberto NOW!" she demanded.

"Certainly Marcella," Miranda replied and took the phone to AJ with a pitying look in her eyes. She said, "I think Marcella just discovered that she's going to be a grandmother."

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Taking the phone from his wife, AJ sighed resignedly, "Hello Marcella."

"What have you let our daughter do Alberto?!"

"Our daughter is almost thirty-nine years old. I haven't LET her do anything."

"You did not stop her from marrying a man of your age!"

"Marcella she has a mind of her own and this was her choice."

"It was not her choice! He got her in a family way! Did you know that our baby was having a baby?"

"As I said Marcella, our baby is nearly forty and she makes up her own mind. Yes we know about the baby and just so you know, I don't approve of the marriage either!"

"Then why did you not stop it?!" Marcella demanded shrilly.

AJ replied wearily, "Because she thinks she's in love with him."

"That is ridiculous! It is just the humiliation of being an unwed mother that caused her to marry a man of your age. He took advantage of my baby!"

"From my understanding she was not protesting very much. She informed me they...were together over one hundred times during the two weeks that he was there!"

"That is not possible!"

"Francesca insisted that it was. Now if there is nothing else Marcella, Miranda has dinner ready..."

"I want to know why I was not informed that she was getting married! I was left completely out and now she is going to move to the States and I will have no part in my grandchild's life!"

"The wedding was arranged quickly and was just the family that was here, you missed nothing special. As for seeing your grandchild, you have money Marcella, you can visit her whenever you want."

"I would still like to know why if you were not man enough to stop this nonsense, why you did not call me and let me handle it!?"

Looking at the phone in his hand as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard AJ placed the receiver back into the handset without another word.

Staring at the dead phone in her hand she clicked down the button and released it to dial Tom Boone's number.

"Hello," Tom answered.

"You baby molester," she screeched into the phone.

"Marcella, is that you?"

"Yes, who else's baby have you molested?"

"Marcella...while I admit that I did get Francesca pregnant, I did not molest her and we are married now."

"You're Alberto's age how dare you have sex with my little baby."

"Marcella neither my sex life nor your daughter's is any of your business and I don't want you haranguing Francesca while she's there and I'm not able to protect her from you."

"My daughter has no need of protection from me, but you wait until I get my hands on you, you lecherous bastard."

"Are you forgetting that I was a SEAL like AJ? Do you really think that you would be able to hurt me in any physical way? And you need to remember Marcella that your daughter and grandchild will be living in my home here in the States, and if you wish to continue to have contact with them you will cease these empty threats."

"I may not be able to hurt you physically, but I can keep your wife and child away from you."

"We'll see about that Marcella."

"Yes, Tom we will," she said slamming the phone down in his ear. Calling to apologize to Francesca for slapping her she said, "Darling I just spoke to your husband and he threatened me."

"He threatened you Mama, with what?"

"That he was a SEAL and reminded me of his violent training."

"What has that got to do with him threatening you?"

"He implied he would use force to get you and the baby away from me."

"Oh, like slapping you across the face?"

"I said I am sorry, what more do you want?"

"Thomas is a gentle and kind man. I do not see him threatening you."

"You do not believe me?"

"I simply do not believe my husband would threaten you and since we will be living in his home in the States you would do well to remember that if you wish to see your grandbaby."

"My baby has turned against me. Your father was right, you have grown into a cruel woman."

"Papa said that about me?" Francesca cried.

"He did and he said you were strong willed and stubborn."

"Mama I do not want to talk anymore right now," Francesca said as she hung up the phone and went into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

Smiling, Marcella felt she had accomplished her goal and was very pleased with herself.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

While Francesca was on the bed sobbing the phone rang and picking it up she said, "Pronto?"

"Are you alright, Cesca? I've tried to call you a couple of times, but your line was busy."

"I was talking to Mama." 

"I know, that is why I called. She called me and was not very happy to say the least."

"You did not threaten to hurt her, did you Thomas?"

"No dear-heart it was the other way around."

"She said that Papa said nasty things about me."

"Cesca, your father loves you very much and you know it, even if he is not happy with you now. I'm sure the only one he said nasty things about was me."

"I wish you were here now Thomas to hold me."

"I wish I were too. Would you rather I come this weekend than next?"

"No," she sniffed, "because it would be too long between our next visits."

"All right dear-heart you rest now and take care of yourself and the baby and I will speak with you again tomorrow night."

Francesca was looking forward to Thomas' visiting in a couple weeks and she knew that when she flew back in February she was going to have to visit the OB/GYN. She didn't want to choose a baby doctor in Italy and one in the States too since she would have settled in the States by the time for the baby's birth.

Tom missed Francesca and when he called to talk to her she sounded tired and admitted to having morning sickness. He worried for her and their baby and suggested she see a doctor over in Italy, which she immediately rejected. He was already packed and couldn't wait for the next week to pass so he could hold her in his arms again.

Francesca was at the airport waiting for Tom when she started to feel ill. He was just getting off the plane and waving to her when she had to run to the nearest ladies room as quickly as possible. Once finished she found Tom waiting outside for her with concerned look on his face. "I am sorry Thomas, but it happens at the most unexpected moments," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on let's get you out of here and back to your apartment so you can lay down for awhile."

"I can not lie down. I came to pick you up and take you to the apartment then I have to go back to work."

"Which is more important? Your and the baby's health, or work?"

"I am trying to get everything done so I will be able to get to the States faster. I will try to come home early if that will please you."

"It will please me very much. If you don't, I'll come and get you, throw you over my shoulder, and bring you home."

"Now Thomas, I do not see you as a caveman," giggled Francesca.

"Cesca, if you are late coming home then I'll do as I told you, caveman-style or not."

"I do believe you will do this thing, Thomas."

"Damn straight, woman! You'd better be home early or face the consequences."

She dropped Tom at her apartment and he didn't bother to unpack the duffle of weekend clothes he had. It hardly seemed worth it when all he planned on doing was keeping her in bed all weekend. Tom was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard the door to the apartment open. Having no reason to assume that it was anyone but his wife, he said, "I want you to eat fast dear-heart so I can get you into bed so I can have my wicked way with your delicious body."

The shriek he heard from the other room was his first indication that this might not be his wife he was talking to. "You no good bastard. How dare you treat her like a slut? You have already had your way with her. She is pregnant with your child, what more do you want?"

Tom came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. "Hello, Marcella," he said with a weary sigh. "I'm sure that all it would take is a phone call to AJ to find out if the two of you stopped making love when you became pregnant with Francesca."

"Of course not, but that was different, we were married."

"And your daughter and I have been married for two weeks now as I'm sure she told you."

"Do not remind me of the abomination you perpetrated upon my daughter."

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Marcella, I have tried to be polite to you, but I draw the line at allowing you to upset Cesca. You will NOT upset her while she is carrying our child or you will have to go through me."

"Cesca!? Her name is Francesca!"

"Cesca, is my nickname for her. I'm sure AJ had them for you," he told her, and then muttered almost under his breath, "I think Wicked Witch of the West was one of them."

"I heard that Tom Boone! AJ never called me that and you know it!"

"Not to your face Marcella. However right now you remind me more of the 'shrieking eels' from the story 'Princess Bride'."

"You saying that I'm shrieking?"

The door opened and Francesca said, "Yes Mama I could hear you all the way down in the parking lot."

Tom tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't as tears of mirth began to slide down his face.

Marcella looked back and forth between the both of them and was about to have apoplexy. "How can you take his side over mine?"

"I was not taking sides Mama, I was simply stating that your voice could be heard in the parking lot. Now why are you here?"

"I came by to be sure you and the baby were alright. And I got through the door and your husband told me he wanted to have sex with me!"

It was at that point Tom's laughter dried up like a desert sand storm. Francesca had doubled over and was laughing so hard she thought she might shake the baby loose.

Looking at her daughter Marcella gasped, "You do not believe me?"

"I do not have to believe you Mama. The look of horror on Thomas' face at just the thought of that, was enough to tell me it was not true."

Tom walked over to her, placed his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for that dear-heart," he told her gently.

"You think it would be horrible to make love to me?" Marcella questioned.

"No, I think Thomas thinks it would be horrible to make love to you," Francesca told her mother.

"How can you say this to me daughter?" Marcella gasped.

"Mama, you are the one who came here looking for a fight. You knew Thomas was arriving today and that I would not be home from work when you arrived. You just wanted to make trouble."

"I did not come looking for a fight daughter, and I had forgotten today was the day Thomas was to arrive," Marcella lied.

"Well we can solve any further misunderstandings," Francesca said holding out her hand to her mother. "You can give me back the key to my apartment...or I can have my locks changed."

Marcella began to cry and said, "But you will need my help when the baby comes."

"Marcella, you know very well that Cesca will be living with me in the States before the baby is born."

"You are an evil man to be taking my baby away from me."

"Your baby is thirty-nine years on and is perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"She would not be moving away if you had not taken advantage of her."

"Mama! You know that I have chosen my lovers since I was fifteen. No one took advantage of me."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise when he heard she had been sexually active since fifteen and wondered if AJ knew that.

"Only because I taught you to be in control of your romantic relationships."

"And you taught me well Mama, but I can smell my dinner and I am hungry so it is time for you to go."

"You are not going to ask me to stay for dinner?" Marcella pouted.

"NO?!" both Tom and Francesca exclaimed in unison and then turned to face each and laughed at what they had done. In a huff Marcella stormed out of the apartment and as the door closed behind her, she gave an evil little grin as she dropped the key back into her purse.

The rest of the evening went pretty much as Tom had planned. The two of them had dinner together and made wild passionate love, but through the entire evening, nagging at the back of his mind he kept hearing Francesca say she had been sexually active since she was fifteen.

Sunday evening Thomas returned to the States realizing just how much he would miss her during the two weeks until her next visit.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

During her weekend visit to the States at the end of January, Francesca was surprised to learn that Thomas was not planning on taking her back to the house at all. He had rented the bridal suite at the famous Willard Hotel for the two of them saying that they hadn't had a real honeymoon and this would be their chance to do so. When in reality his reason for not allowing her to go to the house was that the interior designer had finished the nursery, but was still working on their room and he didn't want her to see either one of them until both were done.

Tom was still amazed at how magical the nursery had turned out to be. The interior designer had taken Francesca's comment that she wanted a fairy tale room for the baby to heart and had created a breath taking room. One wall had a large castle with different fairy tale characters looking out various windows. There was Rapunzel, with her long hair, looking out of one high window. Snow White and the seven Dwarf's were there too. Cinderella and Prince Charming were standing in the opening of the draw bridge. Sleeping Beauty was standing next to the witch who was sitting at the spinning wheel. In another window, Rumplestilskin danced before the Queen. The little Mermaid swam in the moat, and Beauty danced with the Beast on ramparts.

Another wall was filled with a massive tree. The trunk carried the words 'Boone Family' and each branch had a name of a family member. AJ and Miranda were listed even Marcella was mentioned. Nora and Josh and little Randy and of course Tom and Francesca were there. As soon as the baby was born his or her name would be added. The wall opposite the castle was a fantasy meadow filled with unicorns and Pegasus, gnomes, fairies and leprechauns and a rainbow stretched from one corner to the other.

The last wall where the crib would sit was a cabbage patch. Each plant held a swaddled baby. The crib was white as was all the other furniture. It was in the center of the cabbage patch looking like it was part of the patch. There was a grass green carpet on the floor and the ceiling was painted soft blue with fluffy clouds.

Friday, February 10, 2006

2300 EST

Dulles International Airport

Tom was waiting for her to get off the plane. It had been only two weeks since he had seen her, but it seemed like she had miraculously become a pregnant woman during that time. She was wearing maternity clothes for the first time he was aware of and she even had the tiniest bit of a waddle to her walk. "You've gained weight," Tom remarked.

Tired, queasy, and out of sorts from the long flight over, she glared at him and slapped his face, then proceeded past him and on to luggage claim. Standing there with a hand on his cheek he said, "I guess that was the wrong thing to say."

A woman that had been standing near-by though the incident shook her head and said, "When will men ever learn."

With a resigned sigh he hurried after Francesca, knowing he would be spending the entire evening apologizing.

No matter what he tried or said to her on the trip home she spoke not a word giving him the cold shoulder for the comment he had made at the airport. He carried her bags into the house and after putting them down in the living room asked if she was hungry. "No, you already said I was fat!"

"Cesca, I did not! I said you had gained weight."

"That means that you think I'm fat!"

"No Cesca I think you're beautiful."

"Then why did you say I was fat?"

"All I meant was, you can now see you're pregnant, and on you it looks beautiful," Tom told her.

"Oh, Thomas," Francesca sighed and stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

"Would you like to see the nursery now? Paulo, has been worried about whether you would like it or not."

Taking his arm and walking down the hallway she replied, "I am sure I will like it."

Tom guided her into the dark room and left her alone for just a moment standing in the center of the room. He walked back to the doorway and flipped on the light.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Oh my, Thomas! It is perfect! Paulo did a wonderful job. Our baby will be happy here," she said as she went over to the tree and traced the names. When she ran her finger over AJ's name she asked, "Has Papa seen this?"

"He no longer has any reason to come to this house if you're not here."

"Then he is a fool for giving up such a friend as you Thomas." Tracing her finger over another name on the tree she added, "The way Mama has been behaving lately you could have left her name off the tree."

"Is your mom still giving you a hard way to go?"

"Yes, I think she has convinced herself that this is her baby and not mine.

Tom shuttered at the thought of getting Marcella pregnant he said, "I'm glad it's not."

"If she had met you first she still says she would have stolen you away from me."

"Not in this life time. Not even if I was blind, deaf and dumb."

Francesca unexpectedly yawned and she said, "I guess I am more tired than I thought. Would you mind if I went to bed?"

"Of course I don't mind and I hope you will like what Paulo did to our room. The man is still not sure I was in my right mind when I gave him the instructions."

"Maybe I should just go to bed without turning the lights tonight and wait until tomorrow to see it when I am braver...I mean not so tired."

"I always thought you were brave enough to be a SEAL. After all you took me on."

"That was easy. I took you on because I love you."

He hadn't heard her say this in six weeks since the day of their wedding. He thought maybe it had just been the excitement of the day and the occasion, but here she was saying it again. "I care very much for you too Cesca."

"I know you do not love me Thomas and that is all right, I love you enough for both of us," and as she rubbed her tummy, "or should I say all three of us? Now show me our beautiful bedroom so I can go to sleep."

Taking her hand, and turning off the light to the nursery, Tom led Francesca to their bedroom. Opening the door and turning on the light she gave a gasp of surprise. It was hard to take in everything at once, but her designer's eye saw that the entire picture was a sensual playground of colors and textures. There was bronze colored silk on the walls and a deep copper colored carpet covered the floor. The bed was covered with a bronze satin comforter with accent pillows in copper, rust and saffron yellow. The dark cherry furniture was a perfect compliment and the windows were covered with heavy satin drapes in the same rust as the accent pillows. "Oh, Thomas, it is magnificent."

Taking her by the hand he said, "That's not all," and lead her into the bathroom. The bathroom had been redone with terra cotta tiles on the floor and walls. The fixtures were all in gold and the sink, stool, and tub were ivory. On the warming bars the towels were in shades of bronze, rust, copper, and gold. "So do you approve dear-heart?" Tom asked still afraid she would not like what he had created for her. "Or is Paulo right and I'm out of my mind?"

"It is amazing and wonderful. I just love it and Paulo is very much wrong. You are a genius, my love."

Tom swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where laid her gently on the bed. Joining her he took her in his arms and asked, "Are you too tired for me to make sweet passionate love to you dear-heart?" 

"Yes, Thomas I am afraid I am. Your baby is wearing me out more than I thought it would, but I promise you I will make love to you in the morning."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Tom woke up and reached for his wife who should have been lying next to him in the bed, but wasn't. He looked around the bedroom and didn't see her there either. Hearing an unusual sound coming from the bathroom he got out of bed to go and check it out. Francesca was kneeling next to the toilet wretching. The dry heaves were shaking her body and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Cesca," he sighed in sympathy as he hurried across the room and lifted her into his arms. Setting her on the counter next to the sink he wet a towel with warm water and bathed her face.

"I am sorry, Thomas," she said in a weak voice.

"Whatever for, Cesca?" he asked in amazement that she was apologizing for throwing up.

"Because I promised to make love to you this morning and I am sick."

"Since I am the one that got you in that condition, I have no one to blame, but myself."

She looked up with a pout and then asked, "So then technically it is also your fault that I am sick?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is," he said apologetically.

"Then I think I hate you," she said punching his arm.

"But, last night you thought you loved me."

"No silly," she told him. "I know I love you, I think I hate you."

"Oh, I'm glad we have that cleared up," he said with a chuckle. Lifting her back into his arms he carried her into their room and tucked her into bed. Picking up the bedside phone he dialed the Chegwidden number.

When the phone rang Miranda called out, "AJ can you get that I'm busy."

"Sure darling," he replied having no idea she was standing in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing. Picking up the phone he said, "Chegwidden residence."

"AJ, I need to talk to Miranda," Tom's voice came across the line.

"She's busy right now you'll have to call back later."

Taking a deep breath Tom tried to contain his anger that his best friend was still shunning him. "Your daughter has had morning sickness so bad she retching. I NEED to talk to your wife."

"Miranda, pick up the phone now!" AJ called out.

When his wife picked up the kitchen extension AJ didn't hang up, but listened in on the call. "Yes, Tom.

"Randi, Cesca's morning sickness is really bad, what can I do to help her?"

"Make her some hot tea and give her some soda crackers," Miranda told him. "And you should keep some crackers by the bed so she can have them before she gets up. And if she doesn't get any better, she needs to see a doctor about it."

"She has her first appointment with her doctor here in the States on Monday. Thanks Randi, I appreciate it," Tom told her and hung up.

"You can hang up the phone now AJ," Miranda's gentle voice came across the line.

A few minutes later he came into the kitchen to find her making breakfast. "How did you know I stayed on the line?"

"Because I'm a physic, and I know that she's your daughter and you're worried about her even if you're still mad at Tom."

"You know me too well, woman," he said coming up behind her and nuzzling her neck.

"You know too well that that turns me on."

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Well it is Saturday, and neither one of us has to go into work..." she said as she put the eggs back into the refrigerator and headed towards the bedroom beckoning him to follow her with her finger.

The tea and crackers relieved Francesca's morning sickness and by lunchtime she was feeling well enough to eat. After lunch they decided to go shopping for baby clothes. The rest of the day and Sunday was spent leisurely and the main topic of conversation were names for the baby.

Monday, Francesca had her first doctor's appointment where she met with Commander Wanda Steele. The two seemed to hit it off right away even sharing a few jokes at Tom's expense. Dr. Steele told her to eat better, rest more, and take vitamins. Tom promised the doctor she would, and he took her out for a nice elegant lunch before heading home.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Tom had taken the week off work to be with Francesca during her visit. The only day he would have to go in was Thursday because of a previously scheduled meeting with the President...you didn't cancel meetings with the President even if your wife was in town.

Tom had planned an elaborate dinner of steak, baked potatoes and salad, and just as he started to cook she came into the kitchen and said, "Thomas..."

"Yes, dear-heart?"

"The baby and I are hungry for pizza."

"Cesca, you're supposed to be eating meat and vegetables not pizza."

"But, Thomas if you order a 'supreme' it will have meat and vegetables. Since tomato is a fruit it will even have that. And the cheese will be our dairy. So pizza serves as all four food groups at once!"

"How long did it take you to dream that one up, Cesca?"

"It is something I have always known," she said trying to look innocent.

"If I let you have pizza tonight will you eat a good breakfast tomorrow?" Tom asked without much hope.

"Of course, Thomas," she promised. "We could eat by the fireplace."

When he went into the living room to place the order for the pizza he saw there was already a fire burning and the quilt they had used to make love on their wedding night, was laying on the floor. She had placed candles on the coffee table and a bottle of wine was waiting there as well.

"Cesca, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol in your condition."

"The doctor said a glass of wine now and then wouldn't hurt me. The rest of the bottle is to get you drunk so I can have my way with you."

"Dear-heart you can do that without wine."

The pizza arrived and they took turns feeding each other while Tom kept careful eye that she only had one glass of wine. They made slow, gentle love in front of the fireplace for the rest of the evening taking occasion naps and waking once again with their passions renewed.

Tuesday, February l4, 2006

2130 EST

Chegwidden Home

McLean, Virginia

Miranda and AJ had gotten off work and then stopped for dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, Callisto's. When they got home, Miranda asked AJ if he would set up the coffee pot for the next morning. He gave her a quizzical look when she told him to take his time and winked at him. Lighting several candles around the bedroom Miranda prepared for the special surprised she had for AJ that evening.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Tom's weekend visit at the end of February was their last one for a while although they didn't realize it at the time. Francesca was due to return to the States for an extended weekend in the middle of March this would be her six-month check-up with Dr. Steele. What they hadn't expected, however, was that the company Francesca bought all of her fabrics from for her fashion line would have a disastrous fire. Francesca then had a mad scramble to find a supplier so her summer line would not be delayed. Because of this she couldn't leave Italy to come back to the States.

Tom offered to come to Italy for the weekend, but she told him that she was going to be so busy she wouldn't have time to see him. The visit he had planned for the end of March was canceled because of some threatening information that had come in the day before he was to leave.

Their scheduled plan had been for Francesca to make her final move to the States at the end of April with a mid-month visit for her birthday and seventh month check-up with her doctor. Francesca called Tom the night before she was due to arrive at Dulles.

"Hello, Boone Residence."

"Thomas," came a weak voice over the line.

"Cesca, dear-heart what is wrong?" 

"I do not feel so well Thomas."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No I think it is just the flu. Everyone seems to be down with it here, and I think the baby has been making me more tired than usual too."

"Why don't you stay and rest this weekend and..."

"But Thomas, I missed my last check-up and that would mean I would miss two and we were going to celebrate my birthday."

"I know dear-heart, but your health is more important."

"Dr. Steele will be mad at me."

"I'll go with you to talk to her. Remember she's not Italian and she won't yell at you like a doctor there would."

"If you wore your uniform you could order her not to yell at me."

"There are times when doctors outrank Admirals."

"Have you seen Papa and Miranda?"

"Miranda and I had lunch the other day, but I've not seen your Papa."

"I have not spoken to him either. I wonder if he will call me on my birthday?"

"I'm sure he will after all it's just me he is mad at."

"If we do not tell him that I stayed in Italy, he will call me at your house and you could try to talk to him then."

"I doubt that would work, but we can give it a try."

She agreed and because of how tired she was she apologized one more time for not feeling well enough to come for a visit.

Sunday, April 16, 2006

1300 EST

Boone Home

As they pulled up in front of Tom's house AJ offered one more protest, "Miranda, I could've just called Francesca and she could've just picked up her gift at our house."

"That would be too impersonal, AJ. After all she is your only daughter."

"You just want me here in the hopes I'll talk to Tom."

"You can just stay here while I go inside and see Francesca and the nursery," she said picking up the package from the back seat and getting out of the car.

"No, I want to see my daughter too, I just don't want to see Tom. After all I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"How are you going to handle the fact that she is seven months pregnant and will definitely be showing?"

"I'll just keep my eyes above her waist line," he told her as they walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Tom answered the door in jeans and T-shirt surprised at who his company was. He smiled and said, "Hello Randi," and he nodded toward AJ just saying his name, "AJ."

Miranda looked at AJ who was not responding, she sighed and said, "Tom we just dropped by to wish Francesca a happy birthday and bring her gift."

"Won't you come in," he invited and then stepped back so the two of them could enter. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks Tom we just had lunch. Where is Francesca?"

"She called Thursday evening to say she wasn't feeling well. The baby is making her very tired and she thinks she might be coming down with the flu that everyone at her office seems to have." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miranda said. "I was so hoping to see the remodeling if it was done."

"I'd be glad to show it to you," Tom offered.

She got up and followed him into his bedroom where she just stared in envy, "This is lovely Tom, Paulo has wonderful ideas."

"Actually these were my ideas. I wanted to create a backdrop as beautiful as my wife."

"You did a great job," she told him. "Now show me that nursery."

As they walked back through the living room to nursery Miranda asked AJ, "Won't you come and see the nursery darling?"

"No, I will just wait for you here, Miranda."

With a resigned sighed she followed Tom to what had once been his guest room. "Oh," she gasped as she entered the room and stood there spinning in a slow circle speechless at the fairyland she was in.

"Randi, do you like it?" asked a nervous Tom.

"I love it. It is magnificent," Miranda replied. "I just love the family tree. AJ you must come in here and see this."

"I can see it later, Miranda."

"Come and see it now, AJ," Miranda said with a hint of order in her voice. "It is a family tree for the baby."

"Now I don't have to come and see it. I know what it is."

"He is being so stubborn, I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Just give him time and maybe he'll come around," said Tom wishfully.

"I hope so for all our sakes."

Boxes has been arriving all month from Italy, but since Francesca had not wanted to mark on the outside of them when she shipped them Tom had no way of knowing what boxes went where. He decided to place all of them in one corner of the living room until she was there to direct him to where they should go. Tom and Francesca talked on the phone every night and every night he grew more concerned about her. She insisted it was only the tail end of the flu she'd had and the hard work of getting everything ready for her final move to the States, but he had a feeling that there was something more to it than that.

He arrived at the airport early and was waiting for her plane in plenty of time to have the girl on duty at the counter wonder if he was going to pace a hole in the carpet. Her flight was announced and people began to disembark and he waited for what seemed like forever for her and began to worry she had missed her flight. However she was the last one off the plane and Tom almost didn't recognize her. This woman was pale, heavily swollen with child, and looked more tired than anyone he'd seen anyone look in a long time. It wasn't until the woman looked up and he met her eyes that he realized it was his wife.

Hurrying to her side he was just in time to hear her whisper, "Thomas I do not feel well," and catch her as she gracefully slid to the ground.

Shouting to the girl behind the counter Tom instructed, "Call an ambulance."

Within two minutes medical crews from the airport's emergency medical station arrived, they placed her on a stretcher on the electronic cart and as Tom took his place beside her they were whisk off to the EMS. Francesca was seen immediately by the doctor on staff. After his initial examination the doctor looked up at Tom and asked, "How far along in her pregnancy is your daughter Sir?"

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"That's my wife, not my daughter, Doctor! And she is seven and a half months along."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. How could you let her get into this condition?"

"She's been in Italy for the last two months and I wasn't aware she was this ill."

"I'm pretty sure she has toxemia we need to get her to the hospital. Which one do you use?" he said picking up the phone and preparing to dial.

"Bethesda," Tom replied.

"That's a Navy hospital."

"Yes, I'm Admiral Boone."

"Alright Sir, I'm going to have her air lifted there." He didn't notice Tom go pale as he made the call to arrange for the helicopter.

"AJ!" Miranda shouted.

Looking up from playing catch with Dammit at the alarmed tone in his wife's voice AJ called out, "What is it?"

Seeing her come racing out of the house with her purse and keys in hand his alarm grew when she called back, "We need to get to the hospital NOW."

Hurrying to join her he said, "I'll drive."

She shook her head and got in her car motioning him to the passenger seat, "You won't want to as soon as the phone rings," she told him.

AJ was putting on his seat belt and had just asked, "What's going on?" when the cell phone on his belt rang. "Chegwidden," AJ said staring at Miranda.

He was surprised to hear the sounds of a helicopter coming through the phone line, and for just a second it felt like he was back in Vietnam, then he heard Tom's voice say, "AJ you need to get to Bethesda as fast as possible."

"We're already on our way. What's wrong?"

"Francesca collapsed at the airport and they're air lifting us to the hospital."

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good if they feel we have to be air lifted. The doctor at the airport thought it might be toxemia."

"Toxemia! What the hell is toxemia?" asked AJ while still staring at Miranda, who shut her eyes for a moment and shuttered. "Miranda, you know what it is tell me," he demanded.

"Mild cases, caught early, are not much to worry about, but if left untreated it's something that both mother and baby can both die of."

"Shit, it's been two months since she has seen a doctor," Tom exclaimed into the phone.

"We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible!" AJ assured him.

Hanging up the phone AJ asked, "You knew this had happened didn't you Miranda? I mean we were in the car before the call came in."

She threw him a quick glance and saw that his hands were shaking as she replied, "I just had a feeling that we needed to get to the hospital and I needed to be the one to drive. I didn't know what was wrong or who it would be."

"Do you know if she is going to be alright?"

"No, AJ, I don't, I'm sorry."

"It's alright I understand."

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital and the emergency personal rushed out to remove Francesca and whisk her into the emergency room. Tom followed closely behind. The nurse threw a quick glance at Tom and asked, "How far along is she?"

"She is seven and a half months."

Francesca had come around by this time and had a death-grip on Tom's hand. The nurse immediately took her blood pressure and announced to the doctor who had followed them that her blood pressure was 200/l80. The doctor's eyes widened and he said, "We need to get an IV started to get that down."

As he said this Francesca gasped and her free hand went to her tummy. "Cesca, what is it?" Tom asked.

Looking up at him with terrified eyes she said, "I think the baby is coming."

The doctor looked at her and asked, "Is that your first contraction Mrs…"

"Boone," Tom replied.

"Mrs. Boone," the doctor said.

"Si," Francesca nodded, in her upset condition reverting back to her native language.

The nurse was putting in the IV line and things were starting to calm down a bit when the doctor pulled Tom over to the side. "Mr. Boone..."

"That would be Admiral Boone," Tom informed him.

"Alright Sir. Can I talk to you over here for a minute," he asked. "I just wanted you to be aware that with her blood pressure this high there is a chance that we could lose both your wife and the baby."

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Tom's face went gray at this news and he clutched the doctor's arm. In a voice a bit louder than he intended, he said, "If it comes to a choice, Doctor you save my wife."

Francesca, hearing this, turned to look in their direction and placing both hands protectively over her tummy cried, "No, you must save my bambino!"

Tom hurried back to her side and apologized to her that she had heard what had been said and added, "But, Cesca there can always be more babies, I can't lose you."

Clutching the front of Tom's shirt, her voice rising, she wept, "Please make them save our baby, Thomas please."

From the other side of the bed the nurse said, "Her blood pressure is going up again doctor."

Giving Tom a stern look the doctor informed him, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave the room Admiral Boone."

"No, I'm going to stay with my wife."

"No, you are not! You are upsetting my patient and I want you out of here. Don't make me call security."

Tom looked down at the still frantic Francesca and said, "Don't die on me darling, I love you."

As the doctor walked with Tom to the door, he patted him on the shoulder and said, "We're going to do everything we can to save both of them." Tom just nodded and left the room.

Miranda and AJ came rushing into the hospital and AJ was about to go up to the nurses station when Miranda tapped him on the arm and pointed to Tom sitting in the waiting room. Tom was sitting off by himself, his body nearly bent double as he leaned forward in the chair. His head was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking as if he were crying.

Miranda rushed to Tom's side and taking the seat next to his she put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Tom it's Randi, we're here for you."

AJ stood there stunned almost afraid to move. He assumed by Tom's posture that the next thing he would learn was that his daughter was dead.

Tom raised his tear-streaked face to Miranda and said, "I can't lose her now, I love her so much."

"What have the doctors told you?" she asked concerned.

"Her blood pressure was dangerously high and when the doctor told me that they could lose them both I insisted that if it came to a choice they save Cesca. She heard and wanted the baby saved." With a sob he added, "They sent me out of the room because they said I was upsetting her. She can't die Randi, not when I've just found out how much she means to me."

Walking over and taking a chair facing Tom, AJ asked, "When did you realize you loved her?"

Turning his anguished gaze towards AJ he said, "I think my heart has always know it, but my mind wouldn't admit it until I thought I could lose her. I know you might never forgive me for what happened, but I want you to know that you can't possibly love her anymore than I do."

"That's all I ever needed to hear from you," replied AJ, holding out his hand to Tom he pulled him to his feet as he stood himself and embraced him saying, "Let's go see if we can find out some news."

Nodding at AJ both of them reached out a hand to help Miranda to her feet and the three of them turned towards the nurses' station. After identifying themselves and asking for news about Francesca Boone, the nurse told them she would see what she could find out. It was about twenty minutes later that she came back to them to say that they were still working to get her blood pressure down and to stop her contractions. The doctor said he would be out when there was more news.

Three hours and several cups of coffee later the emergency room doctor came through the double doors and approached Tom, "Admiral Boone, I'd like to talk to you about your wife."

"You can speak freely doctor," Tom said, "This is her father, Admiral Chegwidden and her step-mother."

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Nodding the doctor asked them to come back into the waiting room and sit down. When all four of them were seated the he said, "We've managed to get her blood pressure under control, but it's still higher than we'd like. We're going to need to keep her here in the hospital, so I'll be admitting her until we can get a handle on this. We've managed to stop the contractions, but it's going to be touch and go for a while. We're not out of the woods yet."

Tom, taking a deep breath asked, "May I see her now doctor?"

"We've given her something to sleep and we're going to be moving her to maternity in just a few minutes. The nurse at the desk can tell you what room she'll be moved to. You can all three see her there. However, nothing, and I repeat nothing is to be said or done to upset her."

All three of them nodded and the doctor got up to leave. Tom and AJ got to their feet and started toward the nurses' station. Miranda placed a hand on AJ's arm as Tom went to ask what Francesca's room number would be. At AJ's inquiring look Miranda suggested, "AJ, don't you think you should call Marcella?"

With a look of understanding AJ realized that his ex-wife had as much right to be there for their daughter as he did. Nodding to Miranda he said, "Tell Tom I'm going to call her and I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded and he walked out of the hospital to get a clear signal with his cell phone.

Saturday, April 29, 2006

1900 EST

Bethesda Navel Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

(1:00 AM in Italy)

AJ dialed Marcella's number and waited for it to ring. When the groggy maid answered the phone AJ demanded that she wake Marcella. He could hear her muttering in Italian as she walked away from the phone to do so.

"Alberto, have you lost your mind? Why are you calling at this un-Godly hour?"

"No I haven't lost my mind. I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important."

"What is so important at this time in the morning? It has been a bad enough day when my baby was so mean to me and left to go to you in the States."

Trying to hold his temper in check AJ told her, as gently as he could, "Marcella, Francesca is very ill. She's in the hospital and there's a chance that we could lose her and the baby. I thought you might want to be here."

"If that awful man had not gotten her pregnant, then we would not be having this discussion."

"That man loves our daughter and he happens to be my best friend. If you chose not to come that's your decision, but if you do, you will not be allowed to upset her in any way."

"Do not you dare threaten me Alberto. Francesca is my daughter and she will need me by her side until after the baby is born and of course I will be there."

"You'll be by her side only if you are not upsetting her. You can call my cell as soon as you know what time your flight is arriving and I will arrange for someone to pick you up."

"You are the one that is upsetting her. She was fine when she left Italy this morning. I will call as soon as I can get a flight out. I will see you soon."

Clicking his phone closed with an angry snort AJ headed back into the hospital. Tom and Miranda were waiting for him by the elevators before going up to Francesca's room. Entering the room as quietly as they could, they found her lying as still as death in the private room. Tom hurried to the side of her bed and picked up her hand in his he whispered, "Cesca, I'm so sorry for upsetting you. There is nothing more important to me than you and the baby." There was no response from the pale woman lying in the bed. She was deeply asleep from the medication they had given her.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

As Tom sat down next to Francesca's bed AJ came up to stand beside him placing a hand on his friend's shoulder he said, "I called Marcella and told her what was going on. It seems that she and Francesca had an argument this morning before Francesca got on the plane. Since Marcella is planning to come here we'll need to make sure that she doesn't upset Francesca in anyway."

"I don't know what you ever saw in that woman, AJ," sighed Tom.

"She wasn't like that forty years ago, and I was young and in love."

Looking at Randi, Tom said, "Well at least your taste in women has improved."

Just under an hour later a nurse peeked in the door and said, "Visiting hours are over now. One of you can stay, but the rest of you will have to leave."

AJ opened his mouth to state that he would stay when he saw the look in Miranda's eyes as she nodded towards Tom. He rose, leaned over the bed, kissed his daughter's forehead, and said to Tom, "We'll be back first thing in the morning. Is there anything we can bring you?"

"Nothing I can think of," Tom said as he and AJ shared a manly hug. Turning to Randi he kissed her cheek and hugged her as well. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"No matter what the hour, you call us if there is any news we need to know about."

"I will," he assured them.

Tom sat there holding Francesca's hand throughout the night, almost afraid to let her go. It was as if he felt that if she had that link to hold her there, she would hang on and stay with him. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her, but now that he was free to think about it, it seemed like he had always loved her. Maybe it was when he allowed her to get him to make love outdoors, or maybe it was the first time she had called out his name in the heat of passion. All he knew was that now he loved her more than life itself and if he could give his life for hers and the baby's he would do so in a heartbeat. He just couldn't lose her now. She was his life, his wife, his heart!

Some time during the night he must have fallen asleep because when the nurse came in first thing in the morning, he woke to the curtain in the room being opened. "Good morning Admiral Boone," she said to him with a smile.

"Is it? How is my wife?" he asked his eyes going to Francesca still lying so still in the bed.

"Her blood pressure is down and the contractions have stopped. We will need to see how she is when she wakes. If we can keep her calm and the contractions don't start up again, then things should be alright."

"And the baby?"

"The heartbeat is strong and regular, so as long as he or she stays where they are then the chances for the baby are good."

"And if the contractions start again?" Tom wanted to know.

"We'll continue to monitor her and try to stop them whenever they start. If her water doesn't break and we can keep them stopped with medication that would be best for her. If not then most likely the doctor will want to take the baby by Cesarean section. Her blood pressure couldn't stand natural birth."

With a sigh that the news wasn't better, Tom asked, "When will she wake?"

"She should wake anytime now, but when she does she'll be groggy, just keep her as calm as possible."

Just as the nurse left the room Francesca's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Tom sitting next to the bed she asked, "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes darling the baby is fine and you will be too as long as we keep you calm and peaceful until the baby is born."

Running her had over her tummy she asked with pleading eyes, "You wanted them to save me instead of your baby?"

"Yes, dear-heart there can always be more babies, but there can never be another you."

"Does that mean..." her question was interrupted by the arrival of AJ and Miranda in the room.

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

They came over to the bed and hugged her. Then her father asked, "How are you feeling this morning Darlin'?"

"The baby and I are fine Papa."

Turning to Tom he asked, "Is that true?"

Nodding, Tom confirmed her answer, "Yes they had a restful night and as long as Cesca remains calm they think everything will be okay."

Stunned that her father had spoken to Tom as if the months of silence had never happened, Francesca lay there with her mouth open.

Miranda seeing this, tried to distract her stepdaughter, "I brought you a few puzzle books and magazines to help you pass the time."

"Thank you Miranda," Francesca said as her stepmother placed the stack on her bedside table.

"Tom did you get any sleep at all?" AJ asked.

"A few minutes here and there."

"Miranda and I are here now why don't you go home now and get some sleep and come back this afternoon?"

"I don't want to leave her."

"Tom you won't do her any good if you're not rested," Miranda told him. "If you let us stay with her today and come back this afternoon then we can go home and rest and you'll be refreshed to spend the evening with her."

Knowing that what Randi said was true Tom nodded his agreement, leaned over and kissed Francesca on the lips and said, "I'll be back later this afternoon, darling you take care of yourself." Turning to AJ as he was ready to leave the room he said, "You'll call me if there is any change."

"You know I will," AJ responded.

When the door closed behind Tom, Francesca looked up at her father and asked, "Why are you suddenly taking to Thomas, Papa?"

"In times of crisis families need to forget their differences and pull together."

With tears sliding down her cheeks and her hand on her tummy Francesca asked, "Did you know he wanted them to save me and not the baby if it came to a choice?"

"Well of course he did daughter, he loves you."

"He only married me because of the baby."

Miranda chimed in and said, "Then why would he have wanted you saved instead of the baby?"

"Then you really think he loves me?"

"Of course we do, he told us so last night," her father insisted.

Miranda rolled her eyes and said, "AJ, maybe he hasn't told her that yet."

"He said it when we first came in to the hospital, but I thought he was just saying it because I was going to die and he knows how much I love him and he knew how much I wanted him to love me and so he just said that because I was dying."

"Then why did he tell us in the waiting room when you weren't around to hear it?" asked AJ.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'I can't live without her because I love her so much.'," AJ told her.

A look of wonder on her face she said, "So he really loves me."

"It appears so daughter, " replied AJ.

The day passed rather slowly with them chatting, and of course the topic of the baby came up. For the first time AJ was willing to talk about the baby and asked if they had decided on names yet. Francesca smiled and patted her tummy, "If it is a girl we will name her Laurel, after Thomas' mother and her middle name will be Cesca because that is what Thomas calls me," but with a tender smile she added, "however I am hoping that this is Thomas Marcus Boone, Jr."

"Marcus?" AJ laughed.

"We plan to call him Marcus or Marc," replied Francesca.

"I think that's a wonderful name," Miranda said as she ran her hand over Francesca's tummy. "Hello, I'm your Nana Randi."

"I guess he can call me Papaw like little Randy does," said AJ.

Tom came back in the late afternoon and AJ and Miranda left to go and get dinner. As they left the hospital AJ turned his cell phone on and found he had a message from Marcella. Her message said that her flight would be arriving at 6pm that evening. AJ and Miranda decided that they would just have dinner there in town since it was only about an hour and a half till 1800.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Once Tom and Francesca were alone in her room she look up at him with a pleased little grin and said, "Papa tells me that you love me." 

"I told you that last night!" he protested.

"Yes, but I did not believe you then Thomas."

"Why ever not?"

"Well I thought you only told me that because I was dying and you knew how much I wanted you to love me."

"Cesca, I've never lied to you, and I never will lie to you, so you can believe me when I tell you I love you."

"So it really is not just for the baby, Thomas?"

"Really my love," he whispered as he took her gently into his arms and kissed her tenderly. They talked quietly for a little while until the phone rang. Tom reached over, picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Tom, it's AJ."

"You just left here. I thought you two were going home and getting some rest."

"Miranda and I decided to have some dinner in town after I got the message from Marcella."

Glancing at Francesca, he asked, "When will she be here?"

"Her plane lands at 1800 we'll pick her up and bring her to the hospital."

"Thanks so much old buddy, I owe you one, a big one."

"She IS her mother Tom."

"I know and I still don't know what you saw in her."

"I'll warn her again to behave."

"Ok thanks," hanging up the phone Tom turned to his wife and said, "Dear-heart, I want you to remain calm, but we were so worried about you last night your father called your mother. She wants to come and see you to make sure you're all right. AJ and Miranda are going to pick her up and she should be here around 7:00PM."

"I really wished Papa had not called Mama."

"Cesca, we thought you could die. She has a right to be here. Even if I don't like you mother I could understand she would want to be with her child."

"You do not know how controlling Mama has been for the past few months. I do not expect her to stop now."

"AJ is going to have a talk with her on the way here and make her understand that you're not to be upset in anyway."

Francesca sighed and reached for her bag of jelly beans and pouring the last handful out she looked up at him and said with a pout, "If Mama is coming I am going to need more jelly beans."

"I don't want to leave you alone, but once your mother is here and I'm sure she's behaving I will go and get you another bag."

"Please make sure you get some of the French Vanilla ones."

Smiling indulgently, he promised that he would.

On the way back to the hospital AJ once again warned Marcella, "You can do absolutely nothing to upset her. If she gets upset her blood pressure goes up and both she and the baby could die."

"Do you really think I would harm my baby, Alberto?"

"I think you have a hard time controlling yourself Marcella. I remember well some of your outbursts when we were married."

With a harrumph, she folded her arms and refused to say anymore until they arrived at the hospital. AJ told her, "I have arranged a room for you at the Hilton just down the street from the hospital. You could walk or take a cab to visit Francesca whenever you want. Miranda and I are going to head home, but we'll take your bags there first. Francesca's in room 38l and remember don't upset her."

Marcella entered her daughter's room and the first thing that she saw was Tom sitting on the edge of the bed holding her baby's hand and kissing her. "Do you think that you should be doing that?" she inquired when neither of them had acknowledged her presence.

"What? Kissing my wife? Yes, I think that I should be doing that every chance that I get. How was your flight Marcella?" Tom asked, turning to greet his mother-in-law.

"It was fraught with worry about my baby!" she exclaimed as she came further into the room. "Darling how are you?" she asked Francesca, nudging Tom out of the way so she could take her daughter's hand.

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"I am alright now Mama. Everyone is taking good care of me and the baby."

"Well I am here now and I will see that they take better than just 'good' care of you. I will not leave your side until the baby comes!"

Rolling his eyes at this, Tom knew that there would be problems in the future with Marcella, but he was not about to get into an argument with her now with Francesca still so ill. He would hold his tongue and get along with her no matter what, unless she was upsetting Francesca.

Seeing Tom's reaction to her mother's words, Francesca thought that it might be better for all of them if he and Marcella spent as little time together as possible. "Thomas, now that Mama is here to sit with me, would you mind going and getting me some more jelly beans?"

"Are you sure that you will be all right?" he asked, worried about leaving her alone with her mother.

"Yes Mama will watch over me, will you not Mama?"

"Of course I will baby!" Marcella exclaimed as she patted her daughter's hand and threw Tom a triumphant grin.

"Then I'll be back as quick as I can with your treat, dear-heart," he promised as he leaned over the bed and kissed his wife on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Now that he is gone we can discuss how soon you can come home with me to Italy!" Marcella told Francesca firmly.

"Mama I love my husband and I am going to be a mama myself. I am going to be staying right here with Thomas," she told her mother.

"Darling, that is not wise! I can take so much better care of you at home, and since you have given up your apartment you will stay with me at the villa! We will have a wonderful time raising the baby together."

"No Mama, we will not. You can come and visit the baby and I, but we will be staying here."

"But Francesca, look what has happened to you as soon as you got here! You must come home with me and let me help you with the baby!" Marcella's voice started to rise.

Francesca was trying to remain calm, but her mother was being so insistent that she just didn't seem to be able to get through to her that she loved Thomas and was going to be living here in the States now and raising her baby here. Flushing and clenching her hands, she tried once again to convince her mother, "Mama I am not going anywhere but home to Thomas as soon as they let me out of here!"

"Baby you need to listen to your Mama! I know what is best for you and you will come home with me as soon as I can make them let you out of this place!"

Her blood pressure was definitely on the rise now and she felt like shouting! Her mother was so very unreasonable! Why couldn't she see that she was not going to get her way this time? "Mama I am NOT going back to Italy with you!" Francesca shouted just as the nurse came hurrying in. Her blood pressure was being monitored at the nurses' station and when it had started to rise again the nurses were alerted.

"What is going on in here?" the nurse demanded.

"My daughter and I were having a private discussion!" Marcella informed her. "You may leave now!"

"Ma'am, your daughter has a severe case of toxemia and cannot be upset in any way! Weren't you told that?" the nurse asked, as she hurried to Francesca's bedside to increase her medication to get her blood pressure under control once again.

"Young woman I will not take orders from you!" huffed Marcella.

"Mama I think you should go now..." Francesca said weakly from the bed.

"I will not!" her mother insisted.

"Ma'am if your daughter doesn't want you here, and after upsetting her the way that you have, I also think that you should leave!"

"I will NOT!" Marcella reiterated.

"Ohhhh!" Francesca exclaimed as she clutched her belly. Her contractions had begun again.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The nurse reached up and pressed the call button for Francesca's doctor, then she turned to Marcella and said, "You need to leave the room now Ma'am. Your daughter is having contractions and we need to get them stopped."

"Oh my baby!" Marcella exclaimed and moved back to her daughter's bedside instead of leaving the room. She was in the nurse's way as she tried to work because Marcella insisted on holding onto Francesca's hand. The nurse didn't have time to remove her from the room since she was so busy trying to keep Francesca from going into shock. The doctor arrived and finally the nurse could take Marcella by the arm and lead her from the room.

"Let me go!" she cried. "I need to be with my baby!"

"Ma'am you need to stay out here or I will call security to keep you out of that room!" the nurse insisted as she turned to hurry back to Francesca's room.

Marcella stood there staring after the nurse not quite sure what to do. She was not used to being treated this way. At home she had been the daughter of the Mayor in her early years and then the wife of a Naval officer. Then, after her divorce from AJ, she had married a wealthy man high up in the Italian mafia. She was used to being respected and when she said 'jump' most people did so without question. Marcella had just turned to explain to the nurses behind the desk just who she was in a very loud voice when Tom returned.

He heard her before he saw her and quickened his steps hurrying into Francesca's room afraid of what he would find. It was just as he had expected, the medical staff were gathered around her working frantically to undo the damage that Marcella had done. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Her mother upset her," the nurse answered without even looking up.

"Damn it! I knew that was going to happen!" Tom exclaimed. He stayed out of the staff's way but moved so he could see Francesca, looking to see if she was able to see him. Their eyes met and she reached out her hand towards him. Not wanting to interfere with the doctor, Tom reached out to her but didn't move from his spot near the wall. "You aren't going to get her calmed down until she can't hear her mother out there in the hall!" Tom informed the medical staff in the room.

The doctor looked over at the nurse that had first dealt with Marcella when all this had started, "Take care of that," he told her.

The nurse quickly left the room and called security to have Marcella removed from the hospital. When Tom heard her causing even more commotion he left Francesca's room and headed down the hall to see if he could help out. "Marcella!" he snapped as he approached the nearly hysterical woman.

She spun around to face him with a glare, "This is all your fault Tom Boone!" she insisted.

"It may well be Marcella, but you were warned not to upset your daughter in any way and the choice was yours to do that. Now you will have to have permission to see her again and you will never be left alone with her! I will find out from Francesca when she wants to see you again, if she does," he told her.

"What do you expect me to do until then?!" she demanded.

Pulling out his wallet he handed her cash saying, "Take a cab to the hotel and stay there till you are called Marcella, or go back to Italy, the choice is yours...don't ask me which I'd prefer!" he snapped at her and walked away back to Francesca's room.

The minute that Marcella got to the hotel she phoned AJ with the full intention of causing trouble. "Alberto, you will not believe what that evil Tom Boone has done now!"

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

AJ's voice came over the line with a resigned sigh, "Let me guess? You upset Francesca and he threw you out of the room, or had you thrown out of the room."

"That is not what happened at all! He was not even there! Francesca and I were having a perfectly nice discussion about her returning to Italy with me when the nurse came in and demanded that I leave. Can you imagine?"

"Tom left you alone with her? What in the world was so important that he left you alone with her?"

"She wanted some jelly beans and told him that I, her Mama, could care for her until he came back."

"And you did such a wonderful job of it, it seems."

"What is that supposed to mean, Alberto? I did nothing to hurt my baby."

"If you did nothing, then why were you kicked out of the room Marcella?" he paused and took a short breath and then added, "Never mind don't answer that, I need to call Tom and find out how our daughter is," and hung up the phone.

"Well I never!" she screamed as she picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. The sound of the crash seemed to vent some of the anger directed at the unreasonable people she was surrounded by.

AJ dialed the hospital and used the direct number to Francesca's room. A doctor and two nurses were still working on Francesca when the phone rang. Tom picked it up and said a hushed, "Hello."

"Tom, Marcella just called here with some sob story about what happened there, can I get the truth from you? How is Francesca?"

"Her blood pressure is through the roof and she's started having contractions again. They've been working on her for half and hour and still haven't been able to get things under control."

"Are you saying that we're are once again in danger of losing her?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, thanks to Marcella."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll be here."

Both AJ and Tom took turns being in her room and while one was in there, the other one paced in the maternity waiting room through out the night. Both men took the day off work and Miranda stopped by to check on them on her way in. "You both look like death warmed over," she told them. "I know you won't leave her now, but when I get off work tonight I'm coming here to relieve you and you're both going home to get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her until she's out of the woods," replied Tom.

"You know I'll call you if anything happens and if you don't want to be far you could just get a room at the Hilton. You know it's close."

They reluctantly nodded and Miranda left them.

It wasn't until mid-morning on Tuesday that they finally got Francesca's blood pressure under control. The contractions had stopped, but because they were afraid that they would start again at anytime Francesca was being kept in the hospital. Between Tom, AJ, Miranda, Nora, and Josh, Francesca was never left alone and although the contractions started periodically her blood pressure remained under control, they were able to stop the contractions each time.

Marcella called everyday to harass anyone who was foolish enough to answer the phone. It wasn't until Friday that Francesca agreed to allow her Mother to return for a short supervised visit. AJ was elected to be her watch dog on this return visit. She was only allowed to stay for an hour and even though she managed to get in a few snide remarks for the most part she behaved. Each time Marcella was allowed to visit Francesca's blood pressure would go up a bit, but when she left it would return to normal.

By Monday she was allowed to take short walks up and down the hall as long as there was someone with her. And by Wednesday she was feeling so much better there was even talk she might be able to go home. That was until she was talking her afternoon walk down the hall and her water broke.

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

It was Josh's day to be watching over Francesca. The five of them had each taken a day to be there at the hospital with her. That way everyone would get in a four day work week and only have to miss one day of work a week. They had walked past the nurses' station and were about to turn around and come back down the hall when Francesca stopped with a gasp. With both hands holding her tummy she looked down at the floor. Josh followed her gaze and saw the puddle between her feet. She looked up at him and said, "I did not soil myself. I think the baby is coming."

Josh scooping her up in his arms said, "It looks like I'm about to become an Uncle." As he walked by the nurses' station with Francesca in his arms he told them what was happening and continued on to her room. Carrying her into the room he laid her on the bed and as the nurses rushed in to check on her, he picked up the phone and began to let the family know. Dialing Tom's cell phone number and waiting until he answered, Josh said, "Uncle Tom, Francesca's water broke and I think you should get to the hospital now."

"I'm on my way," Tom said. "Call the rest of the family."

AJ's cell phone rang while he was in a meeting with Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. Not even excusing himself AJ picked up the phone and said, "Chegwidden here."

"AJ, it's time," Miranda's voice came over the line.

With a smile AJ asked, "Did you get a call or do you just know?"

"Waiting for a call takes too long," Miranda answered him with a chuckle.

"I thought so," he replied, and after hanging up the phone told Colonel Mackenzie she was in charge until he got back and that he was going to become a grandpa again. Both Mac and Harm called out congratulations as he hurried out of the office.

Standing next to PO Coates' desk was Miranda. She looked at him with a grin and shook her head saying, "Slow poke."

With an exaggerated sigh he said, "Well not all of us are physic."

"True," was her laughing answer as they left the bullpen and headed for the elevator. Just then, AJ's cell phone rang again. "Miranda and I are already on the way, Josh," AJ said instead of hello.

"I should have just called Nora and skipped the two of you," said Josh. "See you soon," he added and hung up. Placing a call to Nora he told her the news and then sat down to wait for everyone to arrive.

Half way to the hospital AJ removed his cell phone from his pocket and handed to Miranda, "Darlin' can you dial the hotel for me I'm guessing that Josh didn't think to call Marcella."

Miranda did as he had asked and handed him back the phone, "Marcella," he said when she answered, "We're heading to the hospital now, Francesca's in labor."

"Oh, my AJ it is much too early for the bambino to be coming. What will I do if she loses the baby?"

Thinking 'We'll be able to ship you back to Italy that much sooner,' AJ instead, trying to hold his temper, said, "I think right now our focus should be Francesca not what you will do Marcella."

"That is what I meant Alberto."

"Oh, I'm sorry I misunderstood you," he told her rolling his eyes at Miranda who was trying not to giggle. "Miranda and I are on our way to pick you up. Now please be waiting out front of the hotel."

"Oh, I do not like that truck thing of yours I will take a cab. That way I will be at my baby's side that much sooner."

"Marcella if you do not promise to wait for us to pick you up I will call security at the hospital and have a guard placed outside Francesca's door to keep you out."

This time it was Miranda who rolled her eyes as she heard the raised voice coming through AJ's cell phone, "You would keep me from my only child? How cruel you can be Alberto! You have no right to do this thing! And I am a lady who would not be caught waiting outside. You should know that a lady waits inside for the gentleman to come in and get her."

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"The gentleman is in a hurry to get to his daughter's side before his grandchild is born. You will be waiting outside or we will call and tell you the sex of the child after it is born."

Screeching into the phone Marcella said, "I will be waiting out side you evil cruel man, but I want you to know that I am not happy about it."

Not even bothering to reply AJ clicked his cell phone closed and kept on going.

Tom was the first to arrive at Bethesda because he had broken a few speed limit laws getting there. He hurried into Francesca's room to find that they were preparing his wife for a Cesarean section. The nurse told him that the doctor had already arrived and was waiting for them in the operating room. Tom stepped up to Francesca and took her hand, she tried to smile at him, but he could see that she was too worried to do so. "Thomas, I do not want to lose the baby," she told him.

"You're not going to lose the baby darling. We are all going to be a family soon," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her just as AJ, Miranda and Marcella arrived in the room.

They were given just a few minutes to wish her well before they took her away. AJ told her, "You're strong Francesca, everything will be alright. I hope it's a girl and she looks like you, God forbid it's a boy and looks like Tom. We don't need another Tom in the world."

"But Papa, I want a boy!"

Miranda leaned over and whispered something in Francesca's ear and the two shared a secret smile as Miranda hugged her and backed away to let Marcella in.

"Mama is here now baby you can stop your worrying."

The nurse unlocked the wheels on Francesca's bed and said, "Alright every one you can go to the waiting room now." Turning to Tom she said," Daddy you're with me and Mommie-to-be and we're off."

She began to maneuver the bed through the door. "WAIT!" Marcella exclaimed. "I should be the one going with her not that awful man."

The nurse that was pushing Francesca's bed was the one who had several confrontations with Marcella over the course with Francesca's stay in the hospital. She had finally had enough of this volatile Italian shrew. She snapped and with sarcasm dripping from her voice said, "Oh yes I'm sure that Mrs. Boone would rather have the psycho-bitch-from-hell than the handsome hunk with the mustache with her."

Everyone but Marcella, burst into laughter as the three disappeared from the room. "Did you hear that darling? She thinks I'm a hunk!"

"Yes, but remember Thomas you are my hunk," Francesca told him loud enough that the nurse hear.

She smiled at the two of them and said, "I'm sorry I said what I did about that woman, she just gets on my last nerve."

Tom grinned at her and said, "Don't worry about it nurse, we both understand completely."

As they rode up in the elevator Tom looked at Francesca and asked, "So what was it that Randi told you?"

"You will know soon enough Thomas," was all his wife would tell him.

Francesca was wheeled into the room while Tom was pulled aside to be gowned up. He walked in just in time to hear the doctor explaining what they were going to do. Dr. Steele said, "We are going to give you an epidural so you will remain awake during the delivery. Tom, you will sit at your wife's head and hold her hand. When the baby is removed and if things are all right you may cut the cord Daddy. Then the baby will be taken to be cleaned before being presented to Mommy and Daddy. Do you have any questions?"

"If all goes well, how soon will my wife and baby be able to come home?"

"Depending on if Francesca's blood pressure stays down and the baby weighs more than five pounds then they should be ready to go home in five or six days. And if there are no further questions, let's get this show on the road."

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Ten minutes later the doctor lifted a screaming baby up for Tom and Francesca to see. "You two have a strong, beautiful son, with a very healthy set of lungs. Admiral would you like to step up here and cut the cord?"

Before he did so Tom looked at Francesca and asked, "Miranda told you it was going to be a boy didn't she?"

"I am not going to tell," she grinned.

Tom proudly did as the doctor asked and the baby was then whisked away to be cleaned, weighed and measured. While all this was going on, the doctor was busy closing up Francesca's incision.

The nurse came in with the baby and announced, "this little sailor weighed in at six pounds and two ounces and he is seventeen inches long. He has all of his fingers and toes, but you can count them again if you like, most parents do. I have one question for you; does this little guy have a name yet? Or am I going to have to put Baby Boy Boone on the bassinette?"

"The baby's name is Thomas Marcus Boone, Jr." Francesca announced proudly.

"We'll be taking her back to her room in a few minutes if you'd like to take the baby down and introduce him to his adoring public," the nurse said, handing Tom the baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a tiny blue cap on his head.

Looking at Francesca who smiled and nodded, he took his son and left the room heading for the waiting room and family with the nurse trailing behind him.

When he reached the waiting room he took his son up to AJ and handed him to his best friend. AJ looked adoringly down at this grandson and asked, "How's Francesca?"

"She is doing just fine and will be back in her room in a few minutes. By the way Randi, what was it you told her just before they took her to surgery?"

Randi grinned and told her friend, "I just said that I brought a blue going home outfit for the baby."

"It figures," Tom smiled.

"Let me have my grandson," demanded Marcella. The minute AJ handed the baby to Marcella he started to scream at the top of his little lungs. Frowning, Marcella said, "What an annoying baby," as she turned and pushed the baby into Josh's arms.

Josh turned to his wife and handed her the baby saying, "It's hard to believe our Randy was once that size."

Nora's eyes never left the tiny baby as she said, "It makes me wish ours was already here."

The looking up at her mother she asked, "Mom would you like to hold him?"

Taking Marcus from her daughter Miranda suddenly had a vision of the future.

Spring 2023

There were two people in the back seat of a brand new cherry-red Mustang that Marcus had just gotten for his seventeenth birthday. One was the owner of the car himself and the other, Miranda could tell, was her granddaughter that Nora was carrying in 2006. Patti and Marc had just returned from the Spring Dance and were about to give their virginity to each other.

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

With a shake of her head Miranda looked down at the newborn infant in her arm and wiggled a finger at him warningly, "You'd better behave yourself little man. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Giving her an odd look Tom asked, "What was that all about?" as he took his son back from her.

"Just do me a favor and don't ever buy him a cherry-red Mustang."

Shaking his head at her Tom walked away with a chuckle. Francesca was back in her room when he walked in with the baby still laughing from Miranda's odd comment. Francesca asked, "What is so funny, Thomas?" she held her hands out for her baby.

"I don't know, but I think Miranda had some kind of vision about out little one here and a cherry-red Mustang."

"Oh, dear did she see him hurt?"

"No, she was laughing and warning him she would keep an eye on him."

Francesca smiled down at her son and said, "Maybe he will drive through her garden."

"We'll buy him a navy blue Mustang instead so she won't recognize him."

"I think he is a bit young to be thinking about cars yet Thomas, unless it is the kind that are on the mobile above the crib."

It was only a few minutes later when the nurse wheeled a bassinet in the room and handed Francesca a bottle for the baby.

"Dear-heart I thought you were going to nurse?"

"Admiral Boone, I'm afraid that your wife will not be able to nurse. We are giving her something to relieve the toxemia and the baby will not accept the mother's milk."

"I can nurse the next one Thomas," Francesca sweetly smiled.

"The next one? Just how many are you planning on having?"

"I do not know, I will ask Miranda about it later."

Three days after her grandson was born Marcella returned to Italy even though she really wanted to stay in the States. When she discovered that Francesca did not want her to stay and would not let her move into their home with them to help them with the baby, she realized that she was truly not welcome.

Francesca improved so quickly that the she was allowed to go home on the morning of the fifth day. Francesca dressed Marc in the blue outfit that Miranda had brought to take him home in. As she left the hospital she was anxious to be home alone with her family.

Tom helped her into the house. As the two of them walked to the nursery, he opened the door for them and Francesca walked around the room describing everything to her tiny son. When they reached the wall with the family tree, Tom asked, "Cesca did you ever check with Miranda about how many children were in our future?"

Looking down at the baby to hide her mischievous grin, Francesca told him, "She said that there were too many to count at the birthday party...she said nine maybe ten."

Glad that he wasn't holding the baby, Tom's shaky knees barely got him to the rocking chair before he sank into it.

Before Tom had a chance to respond Francesca gasped with a pleased surprise as her hand traced over the newest name on the family tree, 'Thomas Marcus Boone, Jr.' "Thomas did you see that Paulo already has Marcus' name on the family tree?"

Still a bit shaken, Tom said, "No I hadn't noticed it, but I must be sure to thank him."

"Come and look at it darling," Francesca called to Tom as she examined the tree.

"I can see it later, after all love sees all."

"Is that not what Miranda always says?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only because that was her maiden name," Tom told her, and they both laughed.

THE END


End file.
